Carry on
by Weebeez
Summary: At Millennium Academy Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee are the popular kids. Allen is the new student that everyone comes to adore. Allen also has a foster father that is a womanizer, an alcoholic, and is a master at the art of wasting more than enough money. Not to mention that Allen is in a famous band called the Super-Humans. First fanfic
1. The entry of Allen Walker

At Millennium Academy Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee are the popular kids. Allen is the new student that everyone comes to adore. Allen also has a foster parent that is a womanizer, an alcoholic, and is a master at the art of wasting more than enough money. Not to mention that Allen is in a famous band called the Super-Humans.

It's a cool Monday morning when Allen got a text from Cross, his foster parent, saying that he would be out 'working' for a month and to expect a little bit of debt. Allen glared at his phone and groaned with frustration. Knowing Cross like he does, he knows that Cross doesn't work. He also knows that what Cross means by 'a little bit of debt' he means that he should expect debt worth more than $1,200,957,867. Of course Allen already had an idea of what he was going to do to earn the money.

Allen stopped thinking about his soon to be debts when his stomach growled in hunger. Allen got out of bed and stretched his sore muscles. Allen has white, straight shoulder length hair, a lean and slightly muscular build of a body. Allen started to pull on a long sleeved shirt that had black and white horizontal stripes. He then changed from his pajama pants to dark denim jeans.

After he finished changing he decided that it was time to go eat breakfast. Allen made himself breakfast that a normal person would eat, x20. Each plate included 2 eggs,3 pieces of bacon, and two pancakes. While he was eating his 19th plate, he looked at the time and realized that he was going to be two hours early for his new school. Allen finished stuffing his face with the rest of his breakfast and started walking to school.

While on his way to school, Allen got a call from one of his _close friends_.

"We** are just waiting on you."**

"I know, I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"**You**** got lost didn't you?**"

"I can feel you smirking quit it, and ... I DON'T ALWAYS GET LOST; I JUST GET DISTRACTED BY THE SCENERY."

"**Yeah****, yeah just hurry up we'll be waiting for your arrival **_**Boss**_**.**"

"You're so annoying _Tyki_."

"**Only ****doing my job.**"

"**Whatever. See you when I get there"**

"_**If**_** you ever get here.**"

"SHADD UP!"

-CALL ENDED-

Allen was still on his way to his new school, asking people for directions and getting lost. That was when he saw a red blur run by with a black blur chasing after it. Allen was confused, really confused because it looked like a black wolf chasing a red rabbit. That's what Allen thought they were until a girl with long green hair called out to them.

"LAVI, AND KANDA YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE THIS INSANT OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT MY BROTHER TESTS HIS NEW INVENTIONS ON YOU."

'_Wow she's really threatening them in front of a lot of people, either they're used to it or they're trying not to get involved.'_ theorized Allen '_I should probably ask her for directions to the school._'

Allen walked up to the girl that wore boots that went up to her thighs, a short black skirt, and a short sleeved white shirt. She was about to catch up to them, noticing that they stopped running, but Allen made sure to ask her for directions before she ran.

"Excuse me?" Allen called out to her. The girl stopped, forgetting about the two people known as Lavi and Kanda. She turned to look at him and smiled questioningly, but innocently.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She responded sweetly.

"Sorry for bothering you, I was just going to ask for directions to Millennium Academy." Asked Allen

"Oh! You go to Millennium Academy? My friends and I go there as well, you could walk with us if you'd like. My name is Lenalee Lee nice to meet you..." The girl, now known as Lenalee, paused and stared curiously at him.

"Where have my manners gone. My name is Allen Walker, thank you for your offer miss Lee I would be honored if you let me walk with you and your friends." Allen said as he showed genuine gratitude.

For a moment Allen swore he felt someone glaring holes in him, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then he remembered Lenalee had friends waiting for her, so he shifted his eyes to look at them. He then found out that the person with the black hair was glaring at him. Then he looked back at Lenalee and saw she had zoned out with a pink hue dusted across her cheeks while staring at him.

"Miss Lee I think your friends are waiting for you over there and the girl is glaring at me." he announced. By this time she had snapped back into reality and had a questioning look on her face.

"Girl?" was all she managed to say as she turned around and spotted Kanda glaring at Allen. Lenalee then burst out laughing for a good two minutes until her laugh started to die out because she saw that Allen was confused. From a distance Lenalee heard Lavi teasing Kanda about how he was mistaken for a girl again.

"Sorry Allen, but you see that "girl" is actually a guy and his name is Kanda." Lenalee answered his silent question.

"Sorry for the mistake miss Lee it was not polite of me."

"Please just call me Lenalee, and don't worry about it he gets that a lot."

"Alright then, Lenalee, should we start walking to school?"

"I totally forgot about school... It's already 7:13 we should be there by 7:28, since it's not that far from here."

"Thank you for guiding me there Lenalee it means a lot to me, especially since I get lost faster than you can say hello." Allen smiled sheepishly, which caused Lenalee to giggle.


	2. New school, New people (except a few)

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I don't own D. Gray Man. By the way I'm going to try to post a lot this week since it's spring break. Thanks for the support **_**Carry on**_**.**

_'H-how did I get into this? I swear I did nothing wrong and why does he have a sword? Am I going to die Mana? Will I finally be reunited with you Mana? Okay, think Allen, how did this happen.'_

* * *

_"Miss Lee I think your friends are waiting for you over there and the girl is glaring at me." _

_" ...Thank you for your offer miss Lee I would be honored if you let me walk with you and your friends."_

* * *

_'So that's what happened. Better say sorry for mistaking him for a girl, and if I don't he'll kill me.' _

"U-um _Mr_. Kanda I'm sorry for mistaking you for a girl I promise it won't happen again, and if you are going to kill me, which I prefer you wouldn't do, please don't make it a public execution." Pleaded Allen, hoping to get out of this situation.

"Kanda stop or I'll tell the brother to cut your hair off so you won't be mistaken for a girl again. It's 7:17 so we should get going school starts at 7:30." Pointed out Lenalee.

_'You're such a good person Lenalee.'_

"Tch" Kanda growled and looked angrier than usual."Lenalee I swear I was only going to cut him a little bit, not enough to kill him, let me continue."

"Kanda, do you want to get hit with my clipboard?" Asked Lenalee sadistically.

"...Never mind, I forgive you." Kanda looked over to me with eyes that said 'I'll get you later'

"U-um Lenalee?"

"Yeah Allen?"

Kanda glares at me as a warning.

"I think we should be going now, it's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, lets go" _'I've seen him before, but don't know where, grocery store maybe? He's good looking, I don't think I'd forget a face like that. I'll remember later, right now I have to keep him away from Kanda.'_

"Lenalee are you okay? You kept staring at me."

"A-ah sorry Allen I was just thinking, anyway lets go. Wait, where's Lavi?"

"YOU GUYS FINALLY REMEMBERED ABOUT ME!" Lavi wailed.

"The usagi hasn't talked for a while, new record."

"YUU-CHAN DON'T BE SO MEAN!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE USAGI?"

"Lenalee who's that?" Allen announced. Lavi sobs loudly enough for Allen to hear and make him feel guilty.

"You might have heard me yell his name earlier, his name is Lavi Bookman."

"Nice to meet you, Lavi, my name is Allen Walker."Allen introduced himself with his right hand stretched out, only to see Lavi looking down in misery.

"Nice to meet you too" Lavi states as he looked up. Lavi's facial expression changed to an excited one.

_'Oh-no does he know who I am? Damn, I'm screwed. Whatever it was bound to happen anyway.'_

"You're Allen Walker, _The _Allen Walker right?" Lavi almost shouted, but was loud enough to get a lot of peoples attention.

"Hahahaha don't be silly I'm just a normal person on a normal day going to a normal school with other normal people." Allen announced loudly so everyone can hear, then whispered in Lavi's ear "Yes I am so please don't say it out loud, people will start to crowd around."

"Oops, I forgot" Lavi replies. "We should get going now, we keep stopping but we're almost there we just gotta turn right on that corner and we'll be there."

"Okay then, let's catch up to Lenalee."

* * *

"Wow so many people." Allen observed.

"I agree with you Shounen." Allen whipped his head around to find Tyki, the drummer. As he did so, he was met with the smell of many different perfumes.

"Woah Tyki didn't know you'd start womanizing already. I thought you'd wait atleast a week before doing so." Grinned Allen.

"Well if it weren't for my good looks, this wouldn't have happened." Replied Tyki sacrastically.

"He's so hot, isn't he?" "Who the one with the white hair or the one with the black hair?" "Both, I call the one with the white hair!" "No fair I wanted him, but the black haired one is fine too!" Allen and Tyki heard girls squealing, which they smiled and winked at, making them faint.

"Wow they're already popular with the ladies." Revealed Lavi. As the trio walked with the already popular duo, they heard people talking about them and how cool and awesome they are.

_'This is going to be a good day, I can already feel it.' _Allen thought cheerfully.

* * *

"So Allen, What's your first class?" A curious Lenalee asked.

"My first class? I think it's History or English." I pulled out my schedule and saw English as the first class."Yeah I have English."

"Cool! I have English too. Who's your teacher?" Lenalee reached out and took my schedule out of my hand and read out loud

"Neah Walker" I paled at the name of my uncle, worrying the others except for Tyki, who was enjoying my suffering.

"What's wrong beansprout? You nervous for your first day of school here?" Asked the redhead

"Beansprout? No, it's not that I'm nervous about school, it's just that my uncle is my first teacher."

"What's so bad about that? He's your uncle, I'm sure he's not that bad." Lavi reasoned

"No, it's because he's my uncle that I should fear him, you have him right Lenalee?"

"Yeah, he's very well mannered and mostly never gets mad."

"Just wait and see how he's like when I get there. He probably already knows that I'm here."

"He won't be that bad Shounen, I'm sure you're just paranoid." Tyki said as he tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

"You already knew, didn't you _Tyki_." Allen replied sickly sweet, cracking his knuckles.

"O-of course not, don't be silly. I would have told you already if I knew."

"Good, let's start heading to class then."

_'What the hell just happened?' _All except Tyki asked internally

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews :) Thanks for reading **


	3. Sister instincts, what a bother

**So here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Also, sorry for any misspellings and lack of grammar. I don't own D. Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

As Allen and Lenalee made their way to their English class, Allen's legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath him. Why? Simple, he was going into a room with his uncle for the next 45 minutes or so.

"Allen I'm sure he's not going to do anything, it _is_ your first day at school." Lenalee mentioned, seeing Allen tremble a bit.

"No Lenalee, he will definitely do something. I know this because it's my first time seeing him in over 3 years."

Lenalee was a little shocked at how terrified Allen was right now. He was even holding her hand. Thank goodness her brother wasn't here to try to kill the poor boy.

* * *

"REEVER GET MY PRECIOUS KOMLIN, MY SISTER INSTINCTS ARE ACTING UP."

"Komui I'm sure nothing is wrong you probably just need your coffee."

"BUT MY BEAUTIFUL, LOVING, ADORABLE, INNOCENT SISTER MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE OR EVEN WORSE, A FILTHY OCTOPUS MIGHT BE TOUCHING HER! LENALEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Lenalee?"

"Yes Allen?"

"Is it just me or did someone just say your name?"

"I didn't hear anything. Anyway here we are." As she finished speaking they heard the sound of feet running at full speed to the door. Allen quickly moved out of the way of the door and pulled Lenalee with him, far enough not to be seen by his 'attacker'.

"AAAALLLLEEEENNNN MY ADORABLE NEPHEW! DID YOU FINALLY COME TO SEE MEE? Huh? I swear I heard his beautiful voice. OH NO WHAT IF SOMEONE TOOK HIM. DON'T WORRY MY DEAR NEPHEW I'LL SAVE YOU!" As Neah was about to run towards the halls, Lenalee cleared her throat so he can notice them. Neah automatically pushed Lenalee out of the way, which made her fall, and tackled Allen in a hug.

"ALLEN I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH" Neah wailed as rivers of tears were rolling off of his face and snot coming out of his nose. Allen had a face of disgust, which Neah saw and started to sob louder.

"Uncle, stop crying, and look you knocked Lenalee over."

"Uh-oh, Allen help her stand FAST."

"Why yo-"

"LEENALEEEE WHO KNOCKED YOU OVER? WHAT OCTOPUS HURT YOU?!" Komui came running towards them with Komlin right behind him.

"MY DEAR NEPHEW HURRY, GET OUT OF THE WAY! Allen? Where are you?" Neah looks around for Allen only to find out that he left with Lenalee. Neah eventually starts to run towards the direction he thinks Allen went and started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR FAVORITE UNCLE?"

Neah finally found Allen and hugged him tighter while rubbing his face on Allen's shirt. Allen, feeling uncomfortable, tried to wiggle his way out of his crazy uncle's bear hug.

"UNCLE LET ME GO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSHED HER OUT OF THE WAY, TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

"BUT I WANTED TO HUG YOU!"

"THAT'S NO REASON TO PUSH A GIRL!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHE WOULD FALL!" By this time the three of them were found by Komui.

"Guys my brother found you guys already, and don't worry, I'll deal with him." For the first time Lenalee spoke up, which scared Neah and Allen.

"O-okay t-thank you Lenalee" They both said while trying to calm down their beating hearts.

Komui quickly ran towards Lenalee hugging her with a deadly grip. She tried to push him off but failed. Allen quickly began to wonder if Komui and Neah were secret brothers, cousins, or relatives.

"Komui get off or I'll kick you." Lenalee threatened.

"BUT LENALEE I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM THESE IMPURE OCTOPUSES!"

"ARE YOU CALLING MY DEAR NEPHEW IMPURE?"

"YES BECAUSE NO ONE CAN BE AS PURE AS MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER!"

"MY NEPHEW IS _THE_ MOST ADORABLE, INNOCENT, LOVING, AND FUNNIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM IMPURE?"

"WELL MY SISTER IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ANGEL IN THE WORLD! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS LIVING IN WORRY, THAT SOME _OCTOPUS_ WOULD TAINT HER!"

"You have that feeling too? That some demon would come and taint your angel? I thought I was the only one. Everyone called me crazy for worrying about someone tainting my adorable angel!" Neah had a look of respect for the other.

"We should make a club for people like us! For those brave souls who care so much for their sweet, adorable, perfect, and innocent angels and would do anything to protect them! We shall call it 'Soldier's United'" While Komui and Neah were planning their 'club', Lenalee and Allen were already at their first class waiting patiently for their teacher to come and teach. Almost immediately Neah came rushing in through the door, scaring everyone in the class.

"Okay class as you all know, we have a new student. Come on up here Allen!" Neah announced while looking like a proud parent. Allen finally made it to the front of the room and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker and I will be joining you for the rest of the year." As he finished he gave his signature smile that captivated the whole class. He made everyone think that he was an angel sent from heaven. He also made every girl fall in love with him, and made some guys swing the other way. From the distance he heard people talking about how he had a British accent.

"OK! Thank you for introducing yourself, my lovely _nephew_. Please go back to your seat." While he emphasized the word nephew, he glared at anyone who was staring at him lustfully.

"And as for the rest of you, please restrain yourselves from thinking inappropriate things that involve my innocent nephew." Neah said with venom dripping in every word that came out of his mouth. Allen, being the dense person he is, stared questioningly at his uncle while tilting his head a little. This action caused Neah to almost have a nosebleed and told the class to have silent reading time. Instead of reading, everyone was talking about the new student and how he was so 'hot'. They also mentioned that he looked similar to Allen from the band Super-humans. They quickly rejected that idea because _that_ Allen had red-brown hair.

"Lenalee what book are you reading?" Allen, too dense to realize the curious stares he got from his classmates, asked Lenalee.

"Oh, I'm reading 'The Outsiders', you should read it."

"Can I read it with you?"

"Yeah, just sit next to me." Their conversation was heard by everyone around them. The girls started complaining because she got to have Allen. Most of the boys were furious because the new kid got the attention of their 'princess'. Some people rejoiced at the thought of them being together, and even made a ship name for them 'Allena'.

"Oh, and Allen?"

"Yeah Lenalee?"

"Sorry I couldn't do anything about my brother."

"It's okay, I think he gave up on trying to kill me and my uncle."

* * *

"REEVER MY SISTER INSTINCTS ARE ACTING UP AGAIN!"

"Don't worry Komui just go back to work."

"BUT MY PRECIOUS LENALEE IS IN TROUBLE! I'M COMING LENALEE!"

"You're not going anywhere until you finish your work."

"BUT REEVER-"

"No buts Komui"

On that day everyone heard the cries of the man named Komui the brother of Lenalee, and the vice-principal of Millennium Academy

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please give me your opinion on the story; it would be much appreciated if you did. As always, thanks for reading :)**


	4. Never let your phone ring in class

**Hey so I have a question. Should there be a pairing? If so, what should it be? If you thought that the pairing would be Allena, sorry for being so misleading :P. Please continue reading, it means a lot to me :)**

* * *

"Lenalee it's time to get to our second class." Allen stated when he saw that Lenalee was still reading the book he read with her.

"Sorry Allen, this book is so interesting; I couldn't help but read more." Lenalee smiled apologetically then remembered that she might not have him for the next class.

"Hey Allen, let me see you schedule." Once Allen took out his schedule, Lenalee immediately took it from his hand and looked it over.

"So you have History next with . I believe you have Kanda for that class."

"_Great _first I have my crazy uncle as a teacher, and then I have BaKanda in a class. Can my day get any worse?"

"I'm sure it won't be _that _bad."

"Lenalee, need I remind you that Tyki told me that this morning. I don't believe that statement at all anymore."

"Ok whatever. See you later." They waved each other good bye and walked in separate directions to their class.

* * *

Upon arriving, Allen saw that most of the students were already there, even _Kanda_. A look of disgust crossed Allen's face as he and Kanda made eye contact. Then a look of satisfaction was set in place when Kanda started to get crowded around by girls who wore _too_ much makeup. And from what Allen saw, they sprayed on so much perfume that even the usual annoyed Kanda had a face that translated to 'Get me out of this dolphin killing toxin'. Soon enough, Allen started to laugh loud. What I mean by loud is that he was so loud that all of the talking that once filled the room seemed to quiet down.

"_MOYASHI_!" Venom filled words came out of his mouth as he looked over to where the laughing came from. At that point Allen was on the floor laughing so hard that he was turning red and rolling on the floor, trying to relieve the growing pain in his sides.

"S-sorry BaKanda but your pain and misery bring me happiness." The brave soul finished his sentence whilst laughing, but the humiliated Kanda lunged at him only to be dodged. The lunging and dodging went on for a while until their History teacher started his lesson. During class, Allen and Kanda were having a glaring contest, which gave the room an ominous feeling.

"Allen, Kanda pay attention and stop glaring at each other, or I'll send you with Mr. Lee." finally spoke up putting a stop to their menacing stares. Allen quickly apologizes while Kanda makes a sound of annoyance. During their warning Allen's phone rings loudly, surprising everyone in the room. The phone didn't surprise everyone because it rang; it surprised them because of his ringtone.

"Your girlfriend is calling, your girlfriend is calling." As Allen's ringtone filled the room, so did rumors of his 'girlfriend'. Questions started surfacing; questions like "Who is she?" and "What is she like?"

"Mr. Walker, what is the meaning of this?" Once his teacher called him out, Allen knew that he'd have to explain that his friend was calling.

'_Why do I even trust her with my phone? I'll get her back later.'_

"Sorry, my _friend _decided to call me right now. Can I take this call? It must be important." Allen tried reasoning, only to get a punishment for having his phone out.

"Ok answer it, but it has to be on speaker." finished his statement with a strict and disappointed look on his face.

'_Oh shit, this is going to be bad. She might do something stupid.'_ Allen turned his head towards Kanda after feeling his stare._ 'Damn BaKanda is enjoying my suffering right now.' _ True enough Kanda had a satisfied expression when he saw Allen struggling._ 'I'm going to regret this later, aren't I?'_

"…Hello?"

"AAAALLEN! How's school going? Did you see Tyki already? Did you make any friends? Of course you made friends you're too cute to not make friends. Are you cheatin-"

"Road you're asking way too much questions. And how can I cheat on you when we aren't even together. Also I'm never going to let you use my phone anymore after listening to the ringtone you put on."

"Aww, I was just having fun." The girl, now dubbed as Road, said while pouting.

"That's not having fun Road, that's humiliating me on purpose."

"Anyway, Allen, are you in class right now?

"Yeah the teacher let me take the call, but it has to be on speaker in the class. Say hi to everyone Road."

"Seriously? That's so cool, I wish I was there. Hi everyone, my name is Road Camelot." After Road said that people started realizing who they were talking to, Road Camelot was one of the guitarists of the band Super-Humans. One brave student spoke up and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"How does Allen have Road Camelot's phone number?" Road decided to answer the, in her mind, simple answer.

"Well, you see my father is the cousin of Allen's father, which is also the ex-husband of my uncle's wife. So as you can see, we are related."

"But then why does he have your contact ringtone as 'Your girlfriend is calling'?"

"Oh, that? I just wanted to embarrass him, and judging by the reaction I got from him I got what I wanted."

"Road how sadistic can you be? Can I hang up now?"

"Silly Allen I'm not sadistic, I just enjoy people's suffering a little bit more than normal and no you can't hang up yet."

"Road, you do realize that enjoying people's suffering a little bit more than usual and being sadistic are the same thing, right?"

"What are you talking about Allen they are completely different. You really are stupid huh?" Once Road finished her sentence the bell rang, signaling that class has ended.

"I guess we didn't learn anything today. Well, I have to hang up now Road, see you later!"

"Whatever. Bye Allen, see you when you come back! Oh, and keep an eye on Tyki, we made a bet that if he womanizes this week he'll owe me a year supply of candy."

"Road I have good news for you then." Allen started to have a dark aura that his band mates dubbed as 'Black Allen'. "When I got to school, he smelt like many different perfumes, which I pointed out as his womanizing and he confirmed it. You're welcome."

"You're the best Allen! I'll definitely give you some candy too! Bye"

"Well, off to my next class." Allen pulled out the paper with his schedule on it. "I guess I have Art next. Do I even know anyone in that class? People say the teacher is very nice, it won't be that bad, right?"

* * *

Little did Allen know that in the shadows, someone was watching him, observing, calculating, petting a cat, scratching behind a dog's ear, feeding a fish, and playing with a monkey? What kind of menacing person does that anyway? Yes, he is a mysterious stalker that has an animal fetish. What has this world come to?

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like the ending? I'm so tired, but totally worth it. Thanks for reading and please review, follow, or favorite if I should keep going with this story. Have a good day/night! **


	5. Don't ignore your stalkers

**There is a suggestion for this story being a Yullen, any objections? I also realized that you guys love that mysterious stalker dude with an animal fetish. Sorry for the late update, too much tests and not enough time. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

As Allen was walking to his third class, he felt someone staring at him, so he stopped walking. He looked around, left right, up and down, but saw no one staring at him. He then kept on walking to his class, forgetting about that suspicious stare. Little did he know that he'll come to regret that later in the day.

* * *

Allen finally made it to his Art class and saw that the classroom was still kind of empty. He then made his way to one of the empty desks near the back of the room. As more students arrived, so did all of the Allen Fan girls. When they saw him sitting all alone, they immediately went towards him and started suffocating him with their perfumes. Allen liked that the girls wore perfume because it made them smell really nice, but he always thought that putting too much perfume on would kill the dolphins.

"Kyaa~ Allen-sama, why are you here all alone~?" One of the dolphin killers asked while the other dolphin killers agreed.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone here so I thought that I'll wait to see if anyone I know would come." Allen answered honestly, being oblivious to all of the lustful stares he got from all of his fan girls.

"It's ok Allen-sama; you can always count on us to be there for you! By the way Allen-sama, are you good at drawing or painting?"

"Well, it's kind of like a hobby of mine, so I guess I'm pretty good." Allen replied modestly.

"I can't wait to see how great of an artist you are Allen-sama~" "Do you think you can draw me Allen-sama?" "No! He's going to draw me first, right Allen-sama?" "Can you draw me like one of 'em French girls?"

At that last question, all of Allen's fan girls stopped talking. All, including Allen, turned their heads slowly to the one that spoke. At seeing who spoke, all of the girls' faces turned bright red, while Allen just started chuckling.

"Hey Lavi, I didn't know you like watching romantic, tragic movies." Allen seemed to not care that the one eyed rabbit showed up out of nowhere.

"I can't believe you didn't know 'Allen-sama'." Allen then hit the pirate rabbit on the head for saying that.

"OW, BEANSPROUT, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Lavi then started to sob loudly. Allen, the super smart person he is, knew that Lavi was fake crying.

"We are Lavi, it's just that you annoyed me with your last comment" Allen responded to Lavi's Oscar award-winning cry with a beautiful, genuine smile. Lavi stopped laughing and stared up at Allen in astonishment, and a small light pink blush crept across his cheeks.

"Ah, so you knew that I was fake crying." Lavi responded, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Lavi, I can read you like an open book so try not to fake cry around me." Allen had a dark aura surrounding him. Why, you ask? Well, Allen interpreted his fake cry like Lavi underestimated him. Oh, and Lavi called Allen a beansprout that's why he hit Lavi.

"S-sorry beansprout, but why are you mad at me?"

"You underestimated me." Allen finished his little tantrum, and puffed out his cheeks. This action caused Lavi to almost have a nosebleed. That's when Lavi decided '_Allen your cuteness may end up killing me someday_'

The teacher finally came in the class and asked Allen to introduce himself. Allen made his introduction, and made his fan girls squeal by smiling his signature smile. Then Allen made his way back to his seat, which was next to Lavi.

"Nice to meet you Allen, call me. Anyway, class, today is going to be simple. Your assignment is to draw something that reminds you of your childhood. If you don't finish during class you'll have to do it as homework. This will be due next week. Get started!" Allen started thinking about what he was going to draw. Then it hit him, he'll draw a clown with a dog.

Class went along smoothly until Allen felt the intense, calculating stare that he forgot about. Moments passed and the anonymous person was still staring at him. Allen finally felt the pair of eyes leave him. He almost jumped out of his seat and rejoiced, but then remembered that he was still in class. Allen suddenly felt an arm slide across his back. When he turned to see who it was, he saw Lavi smiling and laughing at his shocked expression.

"Heyya beansprout, what's your next class"

"My next class? I think its P.E."

"Who's your teacher?" Allen took out his schedule and checked who his teacher was.

"It's ." Allen saw how Lavi's face turned from excited to a more sorrowful one. By then Allen was very confused.

"What's wrong Lavi?"

"You have as your teacher right?" Allen nodded at his obvious question. "Good luck. He's the strictest P.E. teacher you can ever meet."

"Thank you for worrying about me Lavi, but I don't need luck. By the way, when do you have P.E.?"

"I have P.E. next and with too. How are you not scared of what I just said?" Instead of being worried, like most people would be, Lavi was curious and wanted to see what Allen would say.

"You'll see why I'm not scared when we get to our next class, but right now we should get started on our drawings." Allen was about to start drawing when he felt the same pair of eyes that he felt earlier. Allen started to look around his classroom and saw that no one was looking at him, not even his fan girls. Since Allen saw no one looking at him, he went back to drawing.

Allen was beginning to draw the dog he planned, when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Allen began to pack all of his belongings into his backpack and saw Lavi waiting for him to finish. Once he finished, they started walking out the door, not even 5 steps outside of the classroom, and someone tackled him. At first Allen thought it was his uncle Neah, but then he saw that the person had very long hair and a monocle on his left eye.

"ALLEN! I heard you talking to my cute innocent Road, but it's ok because you're cute too." When Allen heard the man's voice he was shocked.

"Uncle Sheryl, What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Portugal."

"Allen, you know that I would never miss your first day of high school. I need all of the pictures I can get so I can put them in the photo album."

"Ok then. Wait, were you the one spying on me?"

"No, I was only looking out for you from a distance, and a place where you wouldn't find me." Sheryl saw that Allen was disappointed in him so he started apologizing repeatedly and loudly. Allen finally had enough of his apologies and forgave him, but he gave him a warning.

"Uncle, I forgive you, but if you ever try stalking me again, I'll tell Neah." When Neah was mentioned, Sheryl decided that he will never stalk Allen anymore.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of tests, homework, and projects to do. Did you like this chapter? Sheryl was the stalker with the animal fetish, because he likes cute things. I might make another stalker join in later, though, that sounds really bad. Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and reading this story. Have a good day/night.**


	6. Messing with Allen's friends is a no-no

**I noticed that people want no pairing, some people want Laven, and other people want YULLEN. Comment what pairing you want, or if you want no pairings, tell me! I also saw that the art teacher and P.E. teachers' name didn't show up. The P.E. teacher is Socalo and the Art teacher is Tiedoll. I don't own D. Gray man.**

* * *

Allen and Lavi were on their way to P.E., when Lavi decided to ask if Allen was scared; and if he was scared, he offered to hold his hand through it all.

"Nah, I'm fine. Stop worrying your pretty little head about such insignificant things, and I would love to accept that offer, but I'll have to decline." As Allen finished speaking, Lavi looked like he was going to start fake crying. Allen saw how Lavi was acting and quickly spoke his mind.

"Lavi, don't you even dare try to start fake crying." Allen said in a demanding voice.

"But Allen I just wanted to hold your hand." Lavi replied in a childish voice and pouted. Allen looked at Lavi and patted his head.

"Come on Lavi, we have to get to class or we'll be late." Allen started to walk towards the locker rooms and Lavi quickly followed.

When they arrived at the locker rooms, Lavi immediately started changing into his gym clothes. While he was changing his shirt he decided to ask Allen a question.

"Hey Allen, am I the only one who knows your secret?"

"Yeah, you're the only one who knows who I am. Lenalee and Kanda were too far away to hear when you yelled it out." A soft sheepish 'Sorry about that' was heard from Lavi. "Other classmates almost found out who I was, Lenalee was there, but she was too interested reading her book to notice."

"Typical Lena, if she likes doing something she can be determined to go through with it. Well I'm done changing we should get out soon; I'm already in trouble with Mr. Socalo anyway." By the way Lavi said it, he sounded tired and scared for the future.

"Don't worry Lavi, as long as you are my friend you'll be ok." Allen finished with his signature smile that could brighten the darkest day. '_Allen you are my light in the darkness. WOW, I'M TURNING INTO A SAPPY ROMACE KIND OF GUY._' Lavi's thoughts were kept to himself, the reasons being obvious, and walked out of the locker rooms.

"LAVI, YOU'RE LATE." A booming voice, with a demanding tone, could be heard by all of the students and teachers present. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE LATE?"

"N-no one s-sir. My f-friend is new here a-and needed g-guidance to h-his class." At this time, Allen has not been noticed by the crazy gym teacher. Allen was silently waiting for a good time to interfere. Allen knew that Socalo doesn't know that he was in his class; he knew Socalo would be too lazy to check who the new person is. Socalo was the type of guy who wanted a surprise, and fresh meat to scare.

"AS PUNSHMENT FOR BEING LATE, YOU HAVE TO RUN THE TRACK UNTIL YOUR LEGS STOP WORKNG." This was when Allen deemed it right to make his presence known to Socalo. Allen was behind Socalo the entire time, so that made it easier to sneak up on him.

"Socalo-chan ~" Allen said in a faked sweet voice.

"Y-yes Allen-sama?" Socalo's response sounded as if he rehearsed that same line every day.

"That's my friend, and you are not to touch him or punish him. He did the right thing and showed me to my class, which I have with you. You will also not be rude in my presence, got it?" By this time Lavi was shocked, but he was even more shocked at the answer that came from the ever strict teacher.

"Yes Allen-sama, I Socalo, will treat everyone here with respect. I also will not falter from this command you have given me. I am sorry for being so disgraceful in front of you, please forgive me." Socalo then turned to Lavi and apologized, which he looked reluctant to do so. "I am sorry for mistreating you, Lavi-san; I didn't know that you were Allen-sama's companion."

Everyone in Socalo's class was shocked, everyone except Allen. Lavi looked at Allen and saw that he had a satisfied look on his face. Allen then started to walk towards Socalo. When he was in front of him, Allen slowly pet Socalo's head.

"Don't worry Socalo-chan, just don't let it happen again or I'll tell Sheryl." Everyone was confused, they didn't know who Sheryl was and if they did know they were wondering of their connection. Socalo soon started class by some simple stretches, followed by one lap around the track.

They then started playing a game of basketball, an intense game. Allen and Lavi were on different teams so they made a bet. If Lavi's team won, he could make Allen do whatever he wishes. If Allen's team won, he could make Lavi do whatever he wishes. Allen forgot to mention that he was a very talented basketball player, and Lavi forgot to mention that he has never played basketball in his life.

The game concluded in Allen's teams' victory. Lavi was curious as to what Allen was going to make him do. P.E ended and Lavi was thinking of all of the possibilities which ranged from licking a toilet for a week to stripping naked and running down a street like a lunatic. They were walking towards the locker rooms when Lavi saw Allen trying to get his attention. Lavi guessed that he was about to tell him what he needed to do.

"As you have already guessed, I am about to tell you what I want you to do."

"Are you a mind reader beansprout?" Lavi hoped that he wasn't, he has been thinking about Allen the entire P.E. time.

"No Lavi I'm not a mind reader, your face tells me everything. You should learn to make a poker face whenever you think about something.

"Yeah, I'll try next time, so what do I gotta do?" By that time, Allen already had three tickets to his next concert in front of Lavi's face.

"NO WAY DUDE, THESE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SOLD OUT, HOW DID YOU GET THEM?" Lavi said loudly. Allen felt everyone's eyes on them; he just smiled at them and said "Sorry about that everyone, you know how Lavi is loud and proud." Allen started to feel everyone's eye drift away from them.

Allen sighed in relief and explained how he got the three tickets. "Don't you remember who I am Lavi? By the way, they are front row seats so don't lose them. Oh, and I almost forgot to give you your three backstage passes." Lavi almost fainted, he was finally going to go to one of the Super-humans' concerts. He never got to go to them because the tickets cost too much, and because he was too lazy to work for them.

"Thank you Allen, I'll be sure to go if you give me a kiss on the cheek." Lavi was just testing his luck now.

"Ok then close your eyes and turn your face to the side." Lavi was getting excited now so he automatically followed the instructions given.

"1…2…3" Lavi felt smooth lips on his cheek. Lavi quickly turned his head and saw Allen smiling while holding a golden ball with wings and a cross in the middle of it, the little golden ball also had a pair of puckered lips pointing towards him.

Lavi connected the dots and found out that Allen hadn't kissed his cheek, the little ball did. _'What is that thing? Did Allen always have that? I think I'm freaking out I never ask a lot of questions.' _

"Allen w-what is that thing?" Lavi pointed to the little ball, which was now smiling a wide smile that showed all of his sharp teeth.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to him yet?" Lavi shook his head, signifying that he didn't. "Well, this is Timcanpy, and he is a golem given to me by my current guardian. Say hi Tim." The golem dashed towards Lavi and bit his nose.

"OW OW OW OW THAT HURTS, MAKE IT STOP!" Allen pulled Timcanpy away from Lavi. Lavi rubbed his nose, hoping to relieve the pain. "That was mean Allen." "That's how he say hello, and I can't tell him not to say hello it would be rude." "YOU SHOULD HAVE ATLEAST TOLD ME WHAT HE'D DO!" "Where's the fun in that?" They started walking out of the locker rooms when Lavi asked Allen a question.

"So Allen your next class is Math right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Remember how I took your schedule earlier?" Allen nodded in response. "Well, I have a photographic memory, so of course I'd remember." Allen seemed to respect Lavi for his super human memory, and he voiced his respect.

"That's really cool Lavi. I wish I had that kind of memory, I always get lost easily, so it would come in handy."

"Yeah, well you should get going to class, see you at lunch!" Allen and Lavi went their separate directions.

"So who's my teacher?"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Thank you for following, favoring, and reviewing this story. I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Good day/night.**


	7. Math class? No thanks :)

**As some of you have noticed, or haven't noticed, I am going to start updating every weekend. Even if I have to stay up like at 11:00 p.m. on a Sunday, I will still post a new chapter. If I don't post I either got lazy, or an emergency occurred. Other than that, everything will continue as planned. I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

Allen made his way towards his Math class and he started feeling anxious because he decided that he wanted a surprise, so he didn't check his schedule. He wanted to see if he knew this teacher, he wanted to make a fool of the teacher like he did with Socalo.

"I can't wait to see who it is, maybe it's Miranda. If it is Miranda, I won't do anything, I'll just say hi." Allen started thinking of his, easily scared, manager. Everyone in the band protected her from the dangerous paparazzi. They always targeted Miranda because she couldn't say no to anyone. Allen was snapped back into reality when he was met with a closed door.

"So this is it? I probably wouldn't have made it here if it wasn't for- wait what was his name? I want to say his name was John, nah that's not it. Jake? Julius? I'm pretty sure it had the name 'John' in it." Allen stayed at the door for a little while; when he remembered the name he was looking for.

"Johnny, his name was Johnny! This feels like a Eureka moment, I should celebrate with the others later on." Allen started smiling and opened the door. He looked around the room and saw that not everyone was there, including the teacher. He walked in, went to the back row and sat there, just like he always did.

A couple minutes later, more students came piling in the class. Most of the Allen fan girl club also came in, expecting a boring class but saw their King sitting in the back all alone. Most of the girls sat at the desks close to him but only two girls pulled chairs next to him, one on the right and one on the left. They hugged his arms and looked at him with eyes filled with lust. Allen started to feel uncomfortable with his current situation and was about to voice it, when his Math teacher came in. Allen looked towards the door in excitement, and started to wish he had checked his schedule.

"MASTER?!" When Allen loudly declared his statement, all of his classmates' confused gazes were on him. Cross, the Math teacher, finally looked in Allen's direction and shot him a proud smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that Master?" Allen made an effort to stand, but was held down by the girls hugging his arms. Allen started blushing because he knew what Cross was thinking.

"You finally decided to grow up and get women to surround you?" Allen knew he was going to say something along those lines. Allen soon started to stop blushing and decided to get serious.

"By the way Master, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be 'working'?"

"You damn brat, I _am _working."

"You mean to say that you actually work? Not only do you work, but you work in a school? A school full of teenagers? I was thinking that you would be at a club or something, not at a school." Allen was really confused and a bit relieved because Cross wasn't in

"Are you saying that you think I'm only useful for womanizing?" Cross didn't sound hurt at all, in fact, he was proud that his idiot apprentice thought of him like that.

"Well, that's all you do! I thought that you left somewhere to spend money on women and wine!" Allen was still trying to get out of the girls' grip, but they were like baby monkeys.

"C-can you please let go of my arms?" Allen whispered to both of them shyly, causing them to squeal and let go of him.

"Do you want me to spend more money for you to pay off? Are you some sort of masochist?" Cross started to get bored of their conversation, so he zoned out Allen's rant about him not suited to be a high school teacher.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Cross had enough of being yelled at by his idiot apprentice in front of his class, so he threw an eraser at said apprentices' forehead. After that incident, Allen was as quiet as can be and Cross continued his lesson. Everyone, except Allen and Cross, was terrified about what had just occurred.

"Allen, I want $120,000,000 by next month. If I don't get the money by then, no more mitarashi dangos for you. I'll make sure Miranda doesn't give you any either." Cross was a serious man, with a messed up personality, so Allen instantly knew he wasn't joking about the threat.

"Yes Master. Don't blame me if you go to jail for enforcing child labor." Just as Allen replied to Cross, the bell rang. The bell rang, but it didn't stop Cross from throwing another eraser at Allen's forehead. Allen left class and made his way to the school cafeteria.

Upon arriving at the lunch area, Allen immediately spotted the loud red headed pirate rabbit. The rabbit caught sight of Allen and hopped towards him.

"Heyya beansprout. I heard that you know Mr. Cross, did he really throw an eraser at you?" Allen nodded to Lavi's question and sighed. Lavi led Allen to the lunch line and waited for Allen to get his enormous lunch. '_Can a small guy really eat that much? Where does it all go?_'

"News travels fast doesn't it? And yes, I can eat that much, the reason is because I have fast metabolism. If you have a problem deal with it." They both arrived at a table, that wasn't occupied, and sat down.

"Only if you're what society calls 'popular'. And are you sure you can't read minds? I mean, I could have been thinking about your concert." After a moment or two of silence, Lavi decided that now would be the appropriate time to ask Allen this important question. "Hey Allen, have you ever dated anyone before?" The unexpected question made Allen choke on his food.

"W-why does that matter Lavi?" Allen was still having trouble breathing. His past relationship was something that he didn't want anyone to know about because it was a _very _sensitive topic.

"N-no I have never dated anyone before." Allen lied through his teeth. The only person knew about Allen's past relationship, was Cross. After all, Cross was there when _that _happened. It was because of _him _that Allen has nightmares every day.

"-en"

"-len"

"Allen!" Allen barely noticed that Lavi was trying to get his attention.

"Are you Ok? You're pale and you're shaking." As Lavi pointed Allen's current condition, he tried to calm him down.

"I'm Ok. Thank you for your concern." Allen replied as he forced himself to smile. Lavi saw right through that smile and asked for an explanation.

"Sorry Lavi, but now is not the time to tell you everything about me. When the time is right, I will tell you. But you'll have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I swear that when that time comes, I will not tell a single soul about it. And if I do, I will do whatever you wish for two straight months." Lavi was so serious about his promise that he even got out of his seat, onto a knee and held his right hand over his heart.

"Good thing BaKanda and Lenalee aren't here." Muttered Allen.

"And don't bother asking for mercy if you break this promise because I know you have very good memory." Allen's voice sounded cold, but Lavi knew that he was just trying to protect himself.

"Ok." Lavi went back to being his cheerful self in no time.

'_I wonder when I should tell him.' _Allen thought to himself while he began to eat his food again.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It took a long time to make because I kept getting distracted. I also want you guys to be aware that I will be posting late at night or early in the morning. Well, now I have to finish my homework. Good day/night!**


	8. Never call Allen Beansprout

**Another update! Thank you guys for your support in writing this story, it means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own DGM Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

Allen and Lavi were still in the cafeteria. Instead of them being loud and cheerful, Lavi and Allen were quiet. Lavi was embarrassed by what he did a few minutes earlier and Allen was thinking of his past, and when he should tell Lavi about it.

"So Allen, when's your concert?"

"It should say on the ticket Lavi."

"It only says the location and the time it'll start."

"Are you sure Lavi? My manager made those tickets, so I'm pretty sure the date is there." Just then, a picture of Miranda floated in Allen's mind. He remembered that she was clumsy and forgetful.

"Never mind Lavi, I believe you."

"Why the sudden loss of faith in your manager?"

"She's the clumsiest and forgetful person you can ever meet."

"Why is that bad? I thought you had manners beansprout." Lavi was trying to get killed by saying Allen's dreaded nickname.

"Did you call me beansprout?" A huge, pitch-black aura was coming out of Allen.

"I-it slipped o-out! I promise I didn't mean to say it!" Lavi was begging for his life now, because Black Allen was stalking towards him.

"There…is….no….mercy….for….those….who….call…me….beansprout." Black Allen spoke slowly to add the effects that only horror movies can produce.

"A-allen? PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" With Lavi yelling, everyone in the cafeteria turned their eyes to them. Allen, seeing everyone's eyes on him, decided to make a scene.

"No, I mustn't. You have already asked multiple times for forgiveness. I cannot bare to feel the pain anymore! All I ask is for you to call by my name, but it proves to be hard for you!" Everyone's eyes were bulging out of their eye sockets, everyone including Lavi. _'Whoa, Allen is freaking good at acting. Is he really in a band? If I didn't know better I would think he's an actor. Better play along.' _

"It's not that I do not wish to say your name, but it's that your name is as pure as an angles' so it cannot be said by an impure human like me." Allen seemed to dislike the fact that Lavi wouldn't let himself get humiliated, so he pressed on.

"It does not matter, for at some point, even angel Gabriel's name was said by a human. And even if humans didn't say his name, they wouldn't make up some disrespectful nickname for him." Allen knew he had the upper hand in this dramatic argument.

"If your nickname does not satisfy you, would you like another one?"

"If you won't call me by my name, then be my guest to make another nickname for me."

"Then how about baka moyashi?" A new, irritated and familiar, voice interrupted the arguing duo. Allen went over to the one who suggested the new nickname, Kanda, and pulled his hair. Next to Kanda was Lenalee. Allen and Lenalee made eye contact, which caused Lenalee to blush and Allen to wave hello. Allen then focused on the problem of the day.

"I would prefer if you didn't call me idiot beansprout, because it still has the word 'beansprout' in it." Kanda and Lavi seemed surprised that Allen understood a different language.

"Wow Allen, I didn't know that you spoke Japanese. Do you know any other languages?" Curious Lenalee asked. Lenalee decided to ask all of the questions that Lavi, and maybe Kanda, wanted to ask.

"Yeah, I actually do. I'm literate in Spanish, Greek, Korean, Chinese, Swedish, German, French, Italian, Romanian, Portuguese, and Russian."

"Since when did you learn all of those languages?"

'_Damn, I can't tell her that it's because of the world tours. You got this Allen, you weren't Cross's apprentice for nothing.' _

"To tell you how I learned those languages, you'd have to know my past. I don't think I'm ready to tell you my past yet." Allen looked as if he was going to cry any minute, but he kept a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Allen, I'm sure you can tell us some other time. But right now we have to start getting to class, the bell is about to ring."

"Okay. Let's go." On their way to class, which they all have together, Lavi decided to ask Allen A question.

"So bea- Allen, have you forgiven me?" Allen caught Lavi's slip up, so he interrogated him.

"Were you about to call me beansprout?"

"What're you talking about? I already learned my lesson, but I'm pretty sure Kanda hasn't learned yet." Lavi knew that he was digging his own grave by getting Kanda involved, but it was better than having Allen kill him.

"Don't even bring up BaKanda's name up. I swear he gives me the same amount of headaches as Master does."

"What did you say _moyashi_? I swear I heard you bitching right now." Kanda glared at Allen with very noticeable killing intent.

"What're you staring at you girlie guy? Is it that time of month again?" Let's just say that it would have ended horribly wrong, if it weren't for their music teacher coming out of the class and getting mad at Kanda. The reason for that is, is that Allen knew the teacher. When the teacher had her back turned towards Kanda and Allen, Kanda was about to hit Allen.

"Don't you even dare think about hitting my poor Allen, it's bad enough that he has to live with a debt collecting alcoholic." The teacher made her statement known by lacing every word with venom.

"Don't worry Mrs. Anita; I'm sure I could've blocked his punch." Allen was radiating a happy aura.

"Aww, that's my Allen. You are such a good son; it's a wonder why Cross doesn't treat you right."

"You weren't supposed to say that you were my Mom! Now they'll think that I'm going to get special treatment."

"Oops! Sorry Allen, I totally forgot you told me not to tell anyone that you were my son."

"It's okay, let's go in the classroom; you're making your students wait." The five of them go into the class; Allen introduces himself, and Anita starts the lesson of the measures and the bass and treble clef.

"Allen, would you like to come and play a song on the piano? You don't have to sing, just play a song." Allen was relieved that Anita remembered that he was in a band, and that he didn't want his identity to be known.

"I just have to play a song? Okay, I'm up for it, but maybe I'll sing this song. Is that okay Mrs. Anita?"

"Yes of course, do whatever you want, as long as you come up and play a song." Allen went to the front of the room and started to play a peaceful melody. The song was gentle; so gentle that it felt like an angel was playing a song for them.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
Hitotsu, futatsu to  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume, Yume~_

Everyone in the class, excluding Anita, was sure that an angel was singing to them. If the student weren't marveling at Allen's voice, they were starting to fall asleep. The students who were falling asleep didn't mean to sleep, in fact, some of them were hyper before Allen started singing.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki go  
Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshite mo  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo~_

Allen took a quick look around the room, and saw that almost all of the class was asleep. The only ones awake were Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Anita, and some other kid name Jake. Allen decided to stop singing and playing piano, and just went back to his seat. Lenalee was impressed that Allen could sing a song in another language and play piano beautifully. While Lavi was pondering about how Allen never told him the date of his concert.

'_Maybe he forgot. If I tell him right now, then I'll have to risk Lenalee and Kanda finding out. I'll think of something.'_ Lavi thought to himself and got an idea.

'Allen you never told me when your concert was.' Lavi's idea was writing Allen a note, in hopes that he will get the paper before Lenalee decides to read it. Thankfully, Allen got the note and wrote back.

'Oh yeah, I totally forgot. It will be this Saturday.' Allen sent a genuine smile back with the note, and the class went along smoothly. The day went by fast, and before they knew it, they were already getting ready to go home. Everyone was tired and ready to go home and relax. They all said their good-byes and went home. After all, it was barely Monday.

* * *

**I think I made the story move too quickly at the end. And about the Musician's song, you all had it coming. Mostly every DGM AU has that peaceful melody. Thank you for reviewing, favoring, and following this story. I hope this chapter isn't as boring. Good day/night! **


	9. Parties should be enjoyed with vodka

**There have already been a lot of good reviews and I'm surprised by how many people like this story. Oh, and the Super-Humans are going to be a band that plays any type of genre. The reason behind that is you guys are going to have to opportunity to pick the songs for the concert. There will be 3 songs chosen, the songs can be songs from different bands, but they have to match the personality of anyone in the band. I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

Allen was at home, watching TV, when he remembered that he was going to celebrate remembering a name with his bandmates. Allen then picked up his phone and group called Tyki, Road, Jasdero, and Devit.

"**Hey shounen."**

"Hey Tyki."

"**HIII ALLEN!"**

"Hey Road

"'_**Sup idiot cousin."**_

"_**Hee idiot cousin."**_

"Yeah, hi Jasdero and Devit. You three get your asses over here, we're gonna celebrate."

"**What's the occasion shounen?"**

"I'll tell you once you get here."

"**Fine I'll see you there." **

"Make sure to bring some food and some drinks."

"**I'll bring some the chips."**

"_**We'll bring the soda." **_

"_**Hee yeah soda."**_

"**I'll bring myself and a deck of cards."**

"Tyki we both know that you don't want to buy anything, and really? A deck of cards? Are you stupid?I play poker for a living and you want to bring a deck of cards?"

"_**Tyki might as well bring your next lover."**_

"_**Yeah, hee Lover."**_

"**C'mon Tyki I thought you were smarter than that."**

"**Why is everyone against me?"**

"I think we both know the answer to that. Just bring some wine for Master, the kind he likes not some cheap one."

"**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS?"**

"Tyki, that's another dumb question, who do you think has been getting it for him since he was 8? Anyway, get over here ASAP." Everyone, except Tyki, gave their positive replies and went to fulfill their duties.

* * *

20 minutes later the four of them were knocking at Allen's front door. Allen was walking to the front door when he started to feel cold on his lower half so he looked down. To Allen's embarrassment, he was only wearing his boxers; Allen ran up the stairs and quickly got a pair of pants and rushed back downstairs.

"What took you so long Allen? We've been waiting for like 5 hours already."

"Calm down Road, you barely came like 5-7 minutes ago."

"Silly Allen, you'll never learn that a minute away from you can feel like hours to me."

"Road, that's cheesy." Allen looked to the twins and Tyki.

"Hey guys, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come inside?" Allen's tone indicated that he was anxious to start the celebration. They all walked in the house, ready to start, but Devit had to ruin it.

"If you wanted to get this party started, then you wouldn't have taken so long, idiot."

"Yea, idiot hee."

"Jasdero, are you ever going to speak for yourself and not copy Devit?" Allen has been wondering that for a while now, and he needed answers. Jasdero looked really sad and he even had a tear in his eye.

"J-jasdero w-wants to b-be like D-devit." Allen started to feel bad about judging Jasdero, when Jasdero wasn't doing anything bad.

"I'm sorry Jasdero. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay idiot cousin." Jasdero's response was shaky but innocent. Allen would have been annoyed if it wasn't for him, remembering that they had a celebration to begin. Allen went to their stereo and put music on, loud enough to shake the whole house and to be heard a block away.

"Well, let's get this party started!"

* * *

After five hours of partying, Allen received a phone call from his neighbors telling him that they were trying to sleep. Allen then looked at the time and saw that it was 10:35 p.m. Allen went towards the stereo and turned it down. Road and Tyki look at Allen having a questioning look on their faces.

"Why did you turn down the music Allen?" Road was a little upset and Tyki was drunk, so he didn't really care.

"The neighbors called and said they were trying to sleep." Allen responded. Road seemed to understand the neighbors' reasoning, because she didn't have any killing intent. The two of them were silent until Tyki started talking.

"Heyy Shounen, has anyone ever told you that you look good in a pink tutu? Looky, there are stars flying around my head. Do you guys see them?" Tyki declared his hallucination and passed out on the couch.

"Hey Allen, I think Tyki is dead."

"Road, we both know that he was knocked out by a tiny pink elephant flying around the room. Look now he's flying around you." Road was confused by how Allen was acting, and was looking around for hints about what caused his strange actions. She looked at his hand and saw that he had a clear cup with clear liquid. She would have mistaken it for water if she didn't remember Allen getting Sprite.

"Allen, did you drink vodka?"

"What are you talking about? Road, this is water, water, this is Road."

"Allen you got Sprite, and Sprite is fizzy. By the way, where are the twins?" Jasdero and Devit could be heard laughing from behind the sofa. A dark aura can be seen coming out of Road, then the laughing ceased. The laughing was replaced by screams of terror.

"Jasdero and Devit, did you switch Allen's drink?" By now, she sounded as if a demon possessed her. The twins took out a bible, a cross, and holy water just in case she was possessed.

"I-it wa-as an experiment to s-see h-how A-allen acted w-when he w-was drunk." Devit answered, looking as pale as a ghost; a trembling ghost.

"Y-yea e-experiment." Jasdero was as, or more, nervous than Devit.

"Well, obviously you don't seem to remember how furious I get when you mess with Allen." Devit and Road started fighting, which caused Allen to fall asleep. Road was about to slap Devit silly, when she saw that her angel was sleeping. She took out her phone and snapped quick pictures of his sleeping face.

"You do know he'll get mad, right?" Devit was trying to get himself killed. Even Jasdero knew that he shouldn't be talking like that to Road when she barely got over her anger.

"Do you want to die today?" Snake like eyes were focused on him, so he shut up.

* * *

After waiting for about 30 minutes, Road remembered that Allen never told them the reason for their celebration. She walked over to Tyki, with a cup of cold water, and dumped it on him. Tyki immediately jumped, and took the stance of a newborn duckling.

"Why did you do that Road!?"

"Well Tyki, if you must know, we still don't know the reason why we're celebrating today." Tyki had an epiphany and started to reach out for the empty cup. Once he got it, he filled it with cold water and ice. Tyki was pacing slowly toward Allen, but was stopped by Road.

"I swear Tyki, if you dump that on him, today will be the last day you see."

After e full 10 minutes of trying to get Allen to wake up, sleeping beauty awoke. Road automatically asked Road the unanswered question.

"So Allen, you never told us why we're celebrating."

"Oh yeah, we're celebrating because I finally remembered a name without asking anyone."

"Are you serious shounen?"

"Yes Tyki, why wouldn't I be serious. And why does my head feel like someone ran it over?"

"You drank vodka Allen, courtesy of the twins. Anyway, I think we should get going now, before my dad calls the police stating that I'm missing. Let's go guys." The three of them left the house and drove away. Allen looked around and saw everything was a mess.

"Why did I have to insist on having a celebration?" Allen got out a big black plastic bag and started to throw all of the trash away. When Allen finished cleaning, he went upstairs to his room and fell asleep. Allen's door opened, revealing Anita and Cross smiling at each other. Anita was smiling a sincere smile that showed kindness and love towards her adoptive son, butCross' smile was mischievous. Cross looked around for a black marker and found one, but was cut off by a nudge to the ribs and stopped his plan.

* * *

**I really hope that this chapter** **wasn't boring. Anyway new chapter, thanks for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. You guys are awesome :) Have a good day/night.**


	10. Don't worry, you're not late

**Ok guys, I need your help. I need you guys to list any song that comes to mind, and I think I was too strict on the songs having to fit their personalities. Now all you have to do is name your favorite, your mother's favorite, your dog's favorite, or anyone you know's favorite song. I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Allen woke up, yawned and stretched. He looked at the time, and saw that he had overslept because he had to be up 30 minutes ago. Allen raced towards the bathroom with his towel and took a quick shower. Once he got out of the shower, he changed into a red long sleeved shirt with black jeans and black and white converse. After getting dressed, he went downstairs and ate the breakfast that Anita left him. While he was eating, he took out his phone and dialed Tyki.

"Tyki I need a ride to school. Can you please take me?"

"**Of course, shounen just let me get ready**."

"How can you take your time? Classes are about to start!" Allen was worried because he didn't want to be late to class.

"**Calm down. Today is a special day**-"

"Is it special because you have another lover in your house? More specifically in your room?"

"**What the hell?! No, that's not the reason. Who gave you that impression of me?**" Tyki was curious about who gave his nephew this impression of him. He as curious and he wanted to kill the son of a bitch.

"Well, you and Cross are similar, so I just thought 'Maybe they have the same interests and they do the exact same things.' I thought it was a good comparison so I stuck with it." Allen's reply was honest and innocent, which made Tyki impressed that he could play poker at clubs and still have the innocence of a child.

"**Allen just because I share some common with Cross, that doesn't mean I do the same things as him**." Tyki felt like he was talking to a five year old child, but his feeling of the conversation was ruined by Allen's response.

"Sure Tyki, I'll go with that. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll even pretend that you're not a flirt." Allen's dark side was about to come out when Tyki had enough of this and hung up.

"Tyki? You there?" Allen heard no response and turned off his phone. _'I'll get him next time. Oh, I forgot that Tyki owes Road a year supply of candy. Never mind, I'll use Road as my revenge.'_

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Tyki pulled up into Allen's drive way and honked the car horn. Allen ran out of his house, after locking it of course, and made it towards Tyki's car.

"Thanks for waiting shounen."

"I hate you Tyki, you never told me why today is so special."

"Well, if you hadn't been so innocently annoying, I wouldn't have hung up on you. And today is special because instead of going to school at 7:35, we enter at 8:35."

"So we basically enter school an hour later?"

"Correctamundo shounen."

"Then I didn't have to wake up early?" Tyki quietly shook his head no in response.

"I didn't have to worry about being late?" Once again, Tyki shook his head.

"Then can I go back to sleep?" Tyki, being the jerk he is, shook his head.

"DAMN IT TYKI, LET ME SLEEP SOME MORE!" Allen was desperate to sleep some more but Tyki held his ground.

"No, I had already driven here to take your ass to school. Now let's go, before I carry you to the car and throw you in." Tyki started walking towards his car and Allen reluctantly followed.

"You know you could sleep in the back right? Your house is kind of far from the school, so you'll have your beauty sleep."

"Shut up Tyki, it's not beauty sleep. Anyway, I'll go _rest _my eyes in the backseat." Allen crawled into the back, while Tyki just stood there and watched as Allen had trouble doing so. After Allen was in, Tyki made his way over to the driver's seat and began to drive.

* * *

After half an hour of driving, they arrived to school. Tyki made an effort to wake Allen up using anything that was loud and in his car. All of the items were useless, so Tyki used his secret weapon.

"Allen look, they're having an all you can eat buffet. You don't have to pay if you're fifteen." At Tyki's fake announcement, Allen immediately sat up saying, 'I'm fifteen'. Allen looked around for the buffet and saw none; he then looked over to Tyki confused. (He looked like a young, sleepy child)

"Where's the food Tyki?" Black Allen was coming out until Tyki gave his fast reply, already used to Black Allen.

"There'll be food at the end of the day. Don't worry I'll pay for everything, and we're here." Allen was satisfied with Tyki's promise and got out of the car. Right when Allen's two feet touched the ground, all of his fan girls surrounded him. Tyki got out and, like Allen; he was surrounded by his fan girls. Allen's fan girls were arguing with Tyki's fan girls about who was hotter. While their argument was showing no signs of stopping, Allen and Tyki made their way to the front door and were greeted by Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda.

"Hey Allen, sorry I didn't tell you about school starting a little bit later." Lenalee sounded sorry.

"It's ok Lenalee; Tyki explained everything to me already, so no worries." Allen smiled at her and glared at Kanda.

"Hello Kanda, I see you're here early. Tell me, have you ever not scowled this early in the morning? Maybe you'd look better if you cut your hair too."

"Do you want to die moyashi? I would be happy to comply if you do." Allen completely ignored Kanda and greeted Lavi instead, which angered Kanda even more.

"Hey Lavi, how are you this morning?"

"I'm perfectly fine now that I've been recognized. Anyway, Allen, I got three tickets to the Super-Humans and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Lena-lady." Lavi winked, and Allen automatically got what he was trying to do.

"Isn't it this Saturday? I thought they were sold out, how'd you get them?"

"Allen, buddy, I have connections. Now, do ya wanna go?"

"Sorry Lavi I can't make it, I have an appointment with my doctor that day."

"Aww, sorry you can't make it, maybe I'll ask Kanda to come." Lavi looked over to Kanda, and although reluctantly, he asked Kanda. "Do you wanna come with us to the concert?" Kanda looked at Lavi with an annoyed expression. He was about to give a negative reply, when Lenalee answered for him.

"He'll be there. I don't care what you are going to say Kanda, you are going." About a minute after she made her declaration, the bell rang and they all made their way to their first class.

"Oh, and Tyki, you owe Road a year supply of candy."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and this chapter. You guys are awesome and I would like it if you let your opinions be known by leaving a review. Have a good day/night **


	11. Lunch time drama

**Thank you to all of you reading this story. I couldn't have made it this far without you guys. Thank you to Kurosakura1925 and ZeroHakurei for suggesting some songs (by the way I like all of them), and thank you for always reviewing. All of you who review, favorite, and follow this story, make my day even if it's a sad, dull day. I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

Allen made his way to his first class, English, and since school started late, he spent less time with his crazy uncle. Then he went to his History class with Mr. Yeager, and to his disappointment, Kanda decided to show up to class. From History he went to his Art class, and had to suffer with all of the dolphin killers but he was praised by Tiedoll. From Art, he went to P.E. and he got Socalo to let them play basketball again so that Allen and Lavi would get a rematch. After winning Lavi's team in basketball again, Allen went to Math where he encountered Cross. The whole time Allen was in Cross' classroom, both of them were arguing. Then after Math, Allen went to the cafeteria for lunch and saw the familiar red haired pirate rabbit. With the red head following him, he made his way towards the lunch line and ordered his half a ton food.

"Heyya beansprout," Lavi inspected Allen's face and saw something out of place. "What's wrong? Bad day?" They made their way towards a lunch table and sat down, while continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, I had to wake up early, Neah was in the same room as me and he was still whining about how much he missed me. Then I had BaKanda for History, which he actually attends. Then I barely had Cross, he may be my adoptive father, but I'd rather have Neah as my legal guardian." Allen ranted to his heart's content, while Lavi listened.

"Would you really want him as your guardian? I mean, yeah, he's cool and all, but every time he sees you, he tries to hug you to death. Cross is cool and he doesn't like hugs, I don't know how much more you want."

"Damn, I never thought of it like that. You have opened my eyes and taught me the right way," Allen bowed while continuing his little speech. "Teach me your ways, chosen one."

"My ways cannot be taught to mere mortals like you. To reach my level, you must swallow mustard, pat your head and rub your tummy while having your hair on fire, and the most deadly of all, you must annoy the living hell out of Yuu."

"Annoy the hell out of me? And why do I have to do so much to be like you? You're just a rabbit that hops all over the place." By now, Lavi could be seen in a dark corner in fetal position with rivers of tears rushing out of him. In the brighter corner Allen could be seen enjoying his plate of mitarashi dango, as if he hasn't noticed Lavi suffering.

"Hey Lavi, you're getting the floor all wet. You better stop crying, you're a teenager already."

"Physically, I'm a teenager. But I have the mentality of a five year old!" Lavi sounded as if he was proud of the fact he just presented.

"Hate to break it to you, Lavi, but that's not exactly a good thing. You see, people want other people to be mature when they reach a certain age."

"I'm still in the younger ages, right?" Allen looked away from him and started to laugh. At first he was trying to contain it, but then he let it go and was holding his aching sides.

"Y-yo-ou? Y-yo-ou-ung?" Allen took a while to calm down, and when he did, he kept insulting Lavi. "It's ok Lavi, you're younger than most elders. I could see white hair growing."

"Allen, you do realize that your head is full of white hair. Does that mean _you're _old?" Allen looked at Lavi as if trying to comprehend what he just said. Once it looked like he understood, Black Allen came out.

"_Lavi, do you want to die? How dare you say I'm old." _Venom laced words came rolling off of his tongue. His already black aura, turned even darker. Lavi didn't know how that happens, so he stopped to think about it. Black Allen got tired of waiting at threw a punch at Lavi's gut.

"M-moya-ashi, I d-didn't mean t-to ins-sult you." Lavi was speaking through the pain and fear and tried to make a deal. "If it helps you calm down, I'll invite you to eat after school."

"Ok, but can we reschedule it for tomorrow? Tyki owes me food today." Black Allen was gone and by the way Allen was acting, it was as if he never appeared.

"Allen, you are one scary dude."

"What do you mean? Anyway, you wanna go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey Lavi, I've been wondering for a while now, but where's Kanda and Lenalee?" Allen and Lavi heard a sneeze and looked in the direction it came from. There, they saw Lenalee and Kanda eating their food.

"When'd you guys get there, Lena-lady?"

"We were here for a while now. I'm surprised you didn't see us."

"Che, baka usagi and baka moyashi."

"So you heard everything we said? Isn't that like eavesdropping?" Lavi was glad that he didn't bring up Allen's true identity. Who knows what would have happened to him if he told them.

"So are you excited for the concert on Saturday, Lenalee?" Allen was asking because he wanted to see how she'd react, and because he wanted to get out of the awkward situation they were in.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I forgot that the concert was this Saturday! What am I going to wear?"

"Lenalee, I'm sure that whatever you'll wear, it'll look good on you." Allen was trying to get Lenalee to calm down, but instead made her even more nervous because of his compliment.

"Beansprout! I never knew you were a flirt?" Lavi had an arm dangling around Allen's neck and the other giving Allen a noogie while smiling.

"I'm not a flirt; I'm simply stating the truth to a friend. Besides, aren't flirts supposed to smoke and drink wine?"

"Beansprout, who told you that flirts drink wine and smoke?" Lavi had a stupefied expression.

"No one told me, Cross is a flirt, so I thought that every flirt was like him." Allen's answer was honest and simple.

"Don't you think it's wrong to generalize a whole group just because of one person?"

"Lavi, it sounds like you're defending flirts. _Are_ you a flirt? If you are, I don't judge. I might stereotype, but I don't judge."

"Yes, beansprout, I'm a flirt, and a flirt knows when someone else is trying to flirt. You were definitely flirting with Lena-lady." By now Lenalee was so red that she could be the same color as Allen's shirt.

"Can you guys stop talking about flirts now? It's time to get to class." As if to prove Lenalee right, the bell rang and student began to leave the cafeteria. On their way to Music class, Allen almost tripped and his phone went flying out of his pocket. Don't ask how, it just did.

"Are you okay Allen?" A worried Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. The one you should be worried about right now, would be Lavi. He's annoying BaKanda right now."

"Damn it Lavi, can't you just leave Kanda alone?"

"But Lenalee~ It's in my nature to annoy him~" Lavi was whining, while Allen went over to his phone and picked it up.

"Shit," This caught everyone's, except Kanda's, attention. "My phone cracked. What am I going to do, Cross will kill me." Allen was in the state of panic, but then he remembered about his sweet and understanding adoptive mother.

"Never mind, I have nothing to be afraid of. Let's get to class." Once again, they made their way to the classroom, where they were met with other students. Anita made her way to the front of the class as soon as the bell rang again.

"Okay class, I hope that you studied for your written test. Oh, and Allen, you're excused from this test, seeing as you barely arrived yesterday. Just get a book out and read." Once Anita was done with her announcements, she passed the tests to everyone, and went back to her desk. Allen took the liberty of watching people take the test, as creepy as it sounds, he was interested in their facial expressions. Since Allen hasn't been playing poker, he thought that his observation skills were dull. Allen looked at Lavi, and saw that he wasn't writing anything down. Lavi seemed to feel Allen's observing eyes, and looked at him.

'Why are you staring at me?' Lavi mouthed in hopes of Allen understanding.

'I'm sharpening my expression, reading skills.'

'Why do you need that?'

'I play poker, so I need to be able to read faces, but I also need to keep a poker face. Anyway are you done with your test?'

'Yeah, it was easy.'

'Really? It looks difficult by the way others' expressions are.'

'Allen you're forgetting that I have a photographic memory.'

'Oh, yeah. Well, I better stop talking to you, or mom will think I gave you the answers.'

'Kay, talk to ya later beansprout.' Lavi tried to make a seductive face, but Allen thought that he was acting stupid, so he laughed at him. That just killed Lavi, he is now depressed. Soon enough, Anita received all of the students' tests and allowed them to talk amongst themselves.

"So you play poker. I would have never thought so."

"You'd be surprised by how much you don't know about me, Lavi."

"Your life would make an interesting book. Maybe you should write one."

"Nah, too much writing involved. Yeah, it would be interesting, but it would also include a lot of money and time." The bell rang and they made their way to their next class, which only Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen had together.

"We have Science next, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it though Allen, our teacher is cool."

"Who's our teacher again?"

"Oh, it's Mr. Dark."

"As in Suman Dark?" Allen question was only heard by Lavi, some he replied in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"You bet your ass I do."

"This will get interesting. Good luck Allen."

"Why would I need luck? Didn't you just say that he's cool?"

"Yeah, but you should see what he does with new students. It might make you want to humiliate him."

"Ok then, let's go I want to see what he does."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Carry On. I'm so happy to know you like this story! I made this chapter a little longer because I made you guys wait longer. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, tell me in the review on what I should improve on. You know what they say; if you don't like it … I don't really know what they say, but you get the point. Have a good day/night!**


	12. Pranks everywhere

**So here's another chapter. Am I posting too much? I feel like I should start posting twice a month, but then I wouldn't want to disappoint any of you. So tell me what you guys think. I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen made their way to Mr. Dark's classroom laughing at Lavi's random topics.

"So then I said, 'I don't need your llama fur.' Then he got butt hurt and started to throw a tantrum. I'll have to remind you that he was about 60 years old, and he was throwing a tantrum like a 3 year old would." Allen and Lenalee were laughing so hard, that they had to hold their sides.

"W-what the hell Lavi, why d-didn't you take the llama fur?"

"Well, my giggly friend, I already had that one."

"Are you kidding me? You had a poor llama killed for your own satisfaction?" Allen had a deadpanned expression, while Lenalee was trembling with tears in her eyes and she was hugging Allen.

"What the hell just happened? You guys were laughing a little while ago, now you're all serious."

"That was before we knew you killed the most inspirational animal out there." Allen and Lenalee were now dressed in black and were holding a funeral for the llama.

"Aren't you guys overreacting? It was just a llama, and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't even a llama's fur."

"So you're ok with killing any animal? You criminal." Allen was now looking at Lavi with tears running down his face.

"Can we just get to class already? We're almost there."

"Lavi, you're so eager to get to class. Is someone waiting for you?"

"Yes, someone is waiting for me." Allen was surprised to hear that Lavi actually had someone waiting for him. Allen even pinched himself to check if this was reality.

"Why did you pinch yourself, beansprout? Is it that hard to believe that I have someone waiting for me?"

"Yes, it is hard to believe someone is waiting for you." The trio was about to enter the classroom, but Allen suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard how was waiting for Lavi.

"Well Allen, if you must know, a girl named Fou is waiting for me."

"Did you just say Fou?" Allen was now trembling, and pale. The more he thought of Fou, he started to sweat more. Lavi, being an excellent observer, saw Allen's change in attitude.

"Hehehe~ Are you that scared to go into Mr. Dark's classroom now? If you want, I'll hold your hand, like I offered yesterday."

"Lavi, I'm not scared of him. He's what you call a 'kind soul'. What I'm worried about is Fou."

"You know her? I thought she was a normal person." Lavi's statement confused the almost forgotten Lenalee. Lavi then remembered that she doesn't know about Allen's identity, so he mentally face palmed.

"She_ is_ a normal person, but then again she's _not_. She's actually a childhood friend of mine."

"Whoa, I've been friends with a girl who was friends with my new friend. It's a small world, after all~" The damned rabbit kept singing 'It's a small world', that was until Allen got annoyed and punched the one-eyed rabbit in the stomach and bonked him on the head.

"What was that for beansprout?"

"For singing. Oh, and Lenalee, you should probably go in first. You know, ladies first."

"Allen, you're such a gentleman, it's no wonder why every girl likes you." Just as Lenalee opened the door, a bucket full of water fell on her. Her once white shirt, became transparent, and showed her undergarments. Allen was the first to move and tried to cover her. He took off his shirt, much to the girls' pleasure, and quickly put it on Lenalee.

"Are you okay?" Allen hen looked around to try to find who did it. After trying, but to no avail, he voiced his question.

"Who did this? If you speak up now, we'll all be saved from the wrath of Komui, except for the one who pulled the prank. There is not hope for you." Everyone in the room was looking at each other in horror, as they realized that Komui had a sister complex. Then, all at the same time, everyone pointed their index finger at their teacher, Mr. Dark.

"So it was you? Do you know what will happen if Komui hears about this? I'm pretty sure he's on his way, be prepared to feel the wrath of Komui, Suman." In the distance, a battle cry can be heard, along with the clanking of metal.

"HE'S HERE!" Someone in the class shouted out, which caused everyone to go into panic. Komui bust in through the wall, and started to look for Lenalee and when he found her, he went berserk.

"_Who hurt Lenalee?"_ His ice-like tone was enough to scare everyone in the room, excluding Lenalee, Lavi and Allen. Everyone, once again, pointed their index finger to Mr. Dark. Komui's bloodshot eye darted to Suman from the top of Komulin, and was ready to charge at him.

"EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" Every student began to run away in terror. Some students put their hands in the air, and waved 'em like they didn't care, while most just dashed out of there. Once again, Allen was the only one that was unaffected, while Lenalee was getting more embarrassed by the second, and Lavi was getting nervous of the outcome of this situation.

"NII-SAN, ENOUGH ALREADY!" Lenalee whacked Komui in the head with a clipboard. Komui then, from his spot on Komulin, toppled onto the floor.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER?" Komui asked, with boogers and tears everywhere on his face.

"Because, you're embarrassing me." Lenalee's icy tone cut through the tense air like scissors

"Uhh, hate to break it to you, Komui, but we're kind of in the middle of class. And you, the principal, scared all of the students away except for me, Lenalee, and Lavi."

"Is that wrong? I'm only protecting my little sister." Komui then looked over to Lenalee, and saw that she was glaring at him. "F-fine then I'll leave her in your protection, Allen." And with that, he left the room.

"Suman Dark." Allen, I mean Black Allen, called his teacher by his full name in an icy cold tone. His actions surprised many of the students who were barely returning to the classroom, and made their teacher fidget under the pressure of Allen's intense glare.

"Y-yes S-sire?"

"I see you haven't forgotten my voice, Suman."

"N-not once s-since I left." Poor Suman was trembling, oh and Lavi was also trembling somewhere in the back. Lenalee was just surprised because she's never seen what Lavi dubbed as 'Black Allen.' Allen then turned his attention to Lavi, and when he did, 'Black Allen' was gone.

"Lavi, I thought you said that Su- I mean Mr. Dark humiliates his new students." Allen's sudden change in attitude was enough to leave Lavi wondering if he is bipolar.

"He does, well he did, now that you scare the hell out of him, he probably won't do it anymore."

"Is that so? Mr. Dark, I would like to apologize for my behavior. Would you forgive me?" Allen was bowing to Suman, and it was scaring the poor teacher. But he knew that Allen was polite and very forgivi-

"Is that what you thought I'd say? C'mon Suman, are you still comparing me to when I was younger? People change, but I will tell you one thing," Allen went close to Suman's ear and whispered, "You've been pranked, look to your right and you'll see a hidden camera." Suman looked to his right and saw a lens hidden in between books.

"When did you have time to setup the camera?"

"When Komui got hit with Lenalee's clipboard. Didn't you see me?"

"Allen, if I saw you, you wouldn't have to explain that I've been pranked."

"Oh yeah, oops? Anyway, as you know I got my information from Lavi, and I also told him my plans. Which explains why he's so quiet right now, right Lavi?" When Allen didn't hear a response, he turned around and saw Lavi taking a nap. Allen then winked at Suman, and he already knew what Allen was up to, so he went along with it. Suman went and got a wooden plank, no one knew how, and held it over Lavi's head with a firm grip.

"LAVI WAKE UP, THERE ARE PIRATES ATTACKING THE SCHOOL!" Allen shouted, and made Lavi shoot up. This caused Lavi to feel pain on the back of his head. Allen and Suman started laughing, and kept laughing to the point where Lavi had enough and hit them on the head.

"What was that for? I thought you were my friend, Allen." Lavi started to whimper and sneakily reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out some fart bombs. He then threw them on the ground, and quickly covered his mouth and nose.

"What the hell Lavi, why fart bombs?!" Allen moved over to Lavi, to uncover his nose so he can suffer with them. Lavi, being the rabbit he was, was fast enough to evade Allen's potential attack.

"Fart bombs just happen to be an item that is always stored in my pockets."

"Do I even need to ask why they're the only items in your pockets?"

"If you must ask, I get bored in all of my classes, so I wait for a teacher to bend over and make fart noises, then I throw the 'f bomb'."

"Doesn't the phrase 'f bomb' mean fuck?"

"Not in this case beansprout, not in this case. So, we should get back to learning, right Mr. Dark?"

"Oh yeah, I have a class to teach. Okay, would you all please take out the homework you were assigned yesterday? And Allen, I would like to see you after class, so I can give you an update on the work we will be doing as of tomorrow."

"Will do, teach."

"Thank you, now, back to teaching. Please turn to page 6 in your packets." The sound of papers rustling, heck, some even tearing. Anyway, the class went along smoothly and they never had to worry about another prank, as they were forbidden in the class for the rest of the week. Then the class was soon over and while Allen was leaving the class, he felt a pair of eyes following him. He turned around, searched outside the nearby window and saw no one there.

"Déjà vu." Allen sighed and dismissed it as Sheryl spying on him again. "I'm going to have to tell Neah about that." In the distance, a silhouette could be seen hiding behind a tree. The silhouette took a phone out and dialed a number.

"This is Snake, reporting at 14:30, and I found the target. What should I do boss?"

"Nothing, just follow him, and make sure he does not leave your sight."

"Roger that, sir." The silhouette, now dubbed as snake, kept his eye on Allen.

"So, Allen, this is all that we'll be covering this week. Oh, and here's my number if you have any questions." Allen took the note and say that it wasn't Suman's phone number, but it was a note.

'Be careful, _he _is back in town, or so I've heard. Oh, and I can't forget about the guy watching us right now. Don't trust anyone, except for the teachers and the friends you made.' Allen seemed to know what Suman was talking about, so he left the classroom with caution. Outside, Cross was waiting for him.

"Hey kiddo, what's got you down in the dumps? Did someone try to steal your boyfriend from you?" At Cross' comment, Allen almost choked on his own saliva.

"B-boyfriend? What are you talking about you old coot?"

"Who the hell you callin' an old coot, you idiotic squirrel?"

"Are you running out of things to say, grandpa?"

"In your dreams, princess."

"Whatever, let's just go, you old baboon."

"Watch what you say, beansprout."

"WHO TOLD YOU OF THAT DREADED NICKNAME?"

"A fellow named Kanda."

"Damn that kitchen knife wielding woman." After their conversation, they drove off to their house. Allen explained the situation going on with the stalker. And let's just say that if the stalker dies by the hands of Cross Marian, he was let off easy.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the late update. I was busy procrastinating and such. So I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm happy that I actually made it over 1,000 words. Thank you for all your support; it even gave me an idea for a new story. Of course that story won't be up yet. So yeah, if I post twice a month, then the chapter would be longer. And if I post every weekend (which might kill my brain) the chapter might be around 1000-1500 words. Anyways, have a good day/night! **


	13. Waiting for years

**So this chapter is a**** HUGE ****time skip, from Tuesday to Saturday. I thought that the story was taking forever, so this will be the day of the and his boss, will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you guys are ready for who they are, even I don't understand why I picked them. Oh, and I won't be typing the whole songs out, because it would take too long, and it would bore you. I don't own D. Gray man, Momma Hoshino does.**

* * *

Lavi was calling Allen, he didn't have a reason to call him, he was just feeling lonely. The phone rang a couple times until Allen answered.

"**What's up Lavi**?"

"Nothing, I was just lonely. So talk to me, bud, what ya doin' today?"

"**Did you forget, or are you stupid? Scratch that, you have photographic memory, you can't forget things. That only leaves one option**."

"Wait, what day is it today?"

"**It's Saturday, nimrod**."

"Oh… Hey Allen, why are you so cranky right now?"

"**Maybe it's because you decided to call at 5:00 A.M**."

"C'mon beansprout, this is the time I normally wake up. Oh wait, isn't today your concert?"

"**YES DIPSHIT! NOW, LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP**!" Allen was clearly not in the mood to be talking with the energetic rabbit.

"Sheesh Beansprout, take a chill pill, and maybe some sleeping pills too. Actually don't think you should take sleeping pills, you'll over sleep and miss your concert."

"**I won't take any pills, you pirate rabbit. Just let me go to sleep, you imbecile**."

'Fine, fine. Have a good rest. Don't forget to wake up early!"

"**Stupid Lavi, now I can't go back to sleep**." Allen could be heard growling like a caged animal.

"COOL, NOW I CAN TALK TO YOU FOREVER!"

"**Please, whoever is up there. Please don't let me listen to him anymore.**"

"That was mean, beansprout. I've never done anything to anger you."

"**You **_**have**_** done something to anger me**."

"Really? What did I do?"

"**You called me early in the morning. You started yelling when I told you that I would be able to go to sleep anymore. And then you say that you haven't done anything to anger me."**

"What're you trying to say beansprout? Are you breaking up with me?"

"**Lavi, we were never together, and what I'm saying is, is that you are the reason I'm moody right now."**

"Isn't there a nicer way to say harsh things?"

"**Not in my world. Anyway, can I hang up now?**"

"Yeah, but then what will I do? I mean, there is nothing to do here and I'm bored," Lavi then heard what sounded like the call ending.

'_Some people can be so rude.'_

* * *

_**5 hours later…**_

Lenalee was getting ready to go to the concert, when the door rang. Lenalee went to open the door and saw Kanda in casual clothing, ready to leave for the concert.

"Kanda, don't you think it's a bit early?"

"Che. We might as well get some breakfast."

"Yeah, and there might be traffic, so we should get going." Lenalee then turned around and called for her brother.

"Yes, my beautiful sister?"

"I'm going to get breakfast with Kanda, and from there we'll be going to the concert."

"OK, Have a good time!" Komui could be seen waving his hand from the front door. He then shut the door and all that could be heard was the clanks of metal and evil laughter.

"I swear, you need to take him to a mental hospital." Kanda shared his, somewhat, smart idea, which only resulted in his getting whacked on the back of his head.

"Don't say such things, idiot. He just enjoys making robots." From behind the door, a human-like scream could be heard, and it didn't sound like Komui.

"I think he kidnapped someone. We should call the poli-" Kanda was stopped in the middle of his sentence, because he was kicked in the gut, and he went flying into a nearby bush.

"That is… his new invention! It may sound like a human, but it's really a robot." A couple minutes after she said that, and when they were about to leave, they heard the "Human-like robot" shouting in pure terror.

"PLEASE HELP ME! ANYONE, PLEASE RESCUE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!"

"Are you sure that it's a robot? Because the last time I checked, robots don't scream for help, they don't even have emotions." Kanda was clearly ready to kick the door open, when Lenalee did it for him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Lenalee was furious, at first, but then her expression turned into one of pure horror. The sight in front of her, consisted of Reever, being tied up to a metal platform, with a laser about to slice him in half.

"Nii-san, letReever-san go. If you don't, I won't talk to you for a week, which means that I'll sleep over at Kanda's house. I'm sure he won't mind." Komui was obviously torn by what she threatened him with, so he did what any normal, loving brother would do; He began to cry like a baby. That's what normal brothers did, right? RIGHT?! Anyways, Kanda and Lenalee left to get breakfast, and then they made their way to the concert.

* * *

Allen was getting dressed, and so were the rest of his bandmates. The makeup artists were doing Road's makeup and started using temporary dye to dye Allen's hair reddish brown; Allen's makeup artist also started to take off Allen's face cream, because it hid his bright red scar. While they were getting dressed, they started talking about _him_.

"So I heard from Suman, that _he_ is back." Tyki was trying not to cause Allen to go into a panicked state.

"Yeah, I remember Suman telling me this, when I felt the observing eyes of someone." At this claim, Tyki sprang from the chair he was on, causing the chair to be knocked over.

"He was watching you?! When did this happen?" Tyki was being overprotective again, but that let Allen know that he mattered.

"Well, it kind of happened on Tuesday." Allen was now pushing his two index fingers together, and having a nervous facial expression.

"It _Kind of_ happened on Tuesday? Are you serious Allen? Something could've happened to you, especially when we don't know what he's capable of."

"The thing is, is that I didn't feel him watching. It felt like someone else, and I've never felt those watchful eyes."

"What?! He's got someone working for him? Great, just great!" Just as Tyki was going to rampage, Road's makeup artist finished, and Road immediately sprang towards Tyki to stop him.

"Calm down, Tyki. There is no guarantee that he has someone working for him. What if it was just a coincidence that Allen felt someone looking at him, then Suman telling him that Narain is back?" When Road said her theory, she automatically regretted it because she saw Allen flinch at the mention of Narain.

"Oh, Allen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say his name, it just slipped out!"

"It's ok, Road. It doesn't bother me that much, anymore. Anyway, it's almost time to go. Are you guys ready?" At Allen's question, everyone responded with a 'Yes, sir.' As they were making their way to the stage, Tyki pat Allen on the back.

"Let's have a good time, okay guys?"

They were about to make their big entrance, when they heard the shouts of their audience. The different colored lights were flashing everywhere. Then a puff of smoke started appearing on the stage, and two white lights shined on the microphone. The silhouettes of the band were now present, and made the audience cheer and clap louder. As soon as the smoke started to clear up, Allen began to speak.

"Hello there Everyone!" At Allen's greeting, the audience replied. Once they replied, Allen kept the conversation going.

"So, who's ready to start?" The audience cheered louder than when the doors to enter opened. Just as the cheers of the audience began to die down, the sound of a peaceful piano melody began to play; Allen gripped the microphone and closed his eyes.

_Full of despair inside a darkness_

_Self-conscious and scared, held prisoner of war.  
Running out of air, buried in a sadness_

_Want a way out of this paralyzing world_

_And the sound of the cries when a family's loved one dies_

_It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides_

_When the night is cold and you feel like no one knows_

_What it's like to be the only one buried in this hole_.

_You can make it to the sunrise_

_(Woah. Woah. Woah.)_

_You can make it to the sunrise_

_(Woah. Woah. Woah.)_

The sound of Allen's voice filled the entire building. He continued to sing to his fans, and enchanted them with his luscious voice. Soon, the song finished, and then the band started to prepare for the next song. While the band was preparing, Allen decided to have another conversation with the crowd.

"So did everyone enjoy the first song?" The crowd cheered, whistled, and shouted in appreciation. The band gave a signal that they were ready for the next song, and Allen took notice of it.

"Who's ready for the next song?" Loud cheers were heard, and they began to play the next song. The sound of a guitar filled the entire building. The crowd was waiting for the song to start; then their waiting was cut short, when Allen began to sing.

_Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni_

_Afure nagareru Pain in the dark_

_Kasanaeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite_

_Samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no o emo kikoenai_

_Don't cry! Kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furuete ita _

_Oh… sotto kazasu te no hira ni furete misete Never… Unitl the end_

_Koboreochiru suna no you ni_

_Hakanai negai o Close to the light_

_Tojita kini no onokage ni karenai namida nijinde_

_Hodoita yubi no sukina kara_

_Inori ga fukaku tsukisasaru _

_Don't cry! Hatenai itami to kanashimi kara kimi o sukueta darou Oh…_

The song went on, the crowd joined in, and everyone was happy. Soon enough, the song was over, and the band let Allen talk to the audience.

"Sorry to upset you guys, but that was the last song!" Allen was obviously joking, but he got a bunch of disappointed groans from the crowd. They then started to chant 'Encore! Encore! Encore!' That was when Allen knew he had to clear things up.

"I was just kidding! The next song will be the last song, and one that means a lot to me, because it was for my father who passed away." Allen was about to start tearing up, but he cleared his throat, straightened his back and pressed on. Allen's bandmates were looking sympathetic, but the sound out a piano, started playing.

_It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again_

_Damn who knew all the planes we flew good things we've been through_

_That I'll be standing right there talking to you about another path_

_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

_But something old me that it wouldn't last _

_Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture_

_Those were the days hard work forever pays now I'll see you in a better place_

_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side _

_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

In the middle of the song Allen almost broke down, but he was strong enough to hold it in. He made it to the end of the song, and made everyone feel emotional. Allen put his whole mind, body, and soul into making and singing this dark yet peaceful melody. Then there was a split second of silence, until everyone present started clapping and cheering. This made the entire band happy.

"Thank you for coming everyone! I hope that you all arrive safely to your next destination. Oh, and at the exit, you will each receive a balloon with each of our signatures! And if you don't want it, then you don't have to take it." At his last sentence, he made puppy dog eyes, and technically forced everyone to get a balloon.

"So, take care, everyone!" The band got off of the stage and made their way towards the backstage. At the backstage, they were met with a lot of fans with backstage passes, hoping to get a picture with each band member. In the distance, the mysterious silhouette was leaning against a wall. He was watching Allen closely. He moved when he saw that Allen was looking around for someone.

"Boss, I'm reporting because the target seems to have a lot of work cut out for him."

"Are you serious? He's in a famous band, and you expect him not to be busy?"

"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again." Although 'Snake' was loyal to his boss, he didn't like his arrogant boss. He would much rather have the 'Hitler-stache' man.

"It better not happen again, just contact me when heis done taking pictures." The call ended, and 'Snake' was left to keep watch.

* * *

The last person to take a picture with Allen was Lavi, so you would expect him to do something when Lenalee and Kanda aren't around. Lenalee left because her brother was going to start wreaking havoc, and she dragged Kanda along because he was he ride. So that left Lavi in the present situation, walking and talking with Allen.

"So Allen pretty cool tattoo you have there."

"Tattoo? Oh! No, this isn't a tattoo, it's actually a scar. I had a traumatizing past, but it was also the best part of my life."

"Oh, so you got that how? Or is it persona-" Lavi was cut off by another voice.

"So Allen, I haven't seen you in years, much less heard from you." The voice seemed to make Allen freeze like a statue; But that didn't stop Allen from making a joke.

"Like momma Hoshino?" Allen was looking at Lavi in a confused manner.

"Yeah, but I hear that she's coming back." Lavi seemed to be excited about this newfound news, which also excited Allen.

"Really?!" Allen went on his phone and went on foogle*. "Foogle, remind me to check up on Hoshino's story." Once Allen was done, he turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. The unknown man cleared his throat, startling Lavi and Allen.

"Oh yeah, we someone was talking to us." Lavi sounded confident, but in reality, he was trying to keep his pounding heart from pounding out of his chest.

"You forgot? I thought you had a photographic memory." Allen stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Yeah yeah, who is this guy anyway?" Lavi was looking at Allen for some answers.

"That is Narain." Allen responded to Lavi, and then addressed the man now known as Narain. "How did you find me, fucktard?"

"Wow, you've been go for about 5-6 years, and that's the greeting I get?"

"You're lucky you even got a greeting, douchebag." Lavi knew that Allen wasn't Black Allen because he was cocky, and right now, he wasn't cocky.

'Normal Allen is scarier than Black Allen? How does that happen?' Of course, Lavi was confused, but he didn't want to get him by 'Normal angry Allen' so he stepped away from the two.

"I asked you a question: How did you find me? I made sure to stay away from you." Allen was trying to get back to his bandmates, but curiosity and anger were controlling him right now.

"I had someone following you of course. Would you like to meet the one who was following you?" Narain was smirking and was obviously trying to unsettle Allen, but Allen wasn't budging. Instead of getting disturbed, he was calmer than Lavi.

"Yeah, I'll meet him. Bring him out, I'm curious."

"You were always the curious type, like a kitten. Come on out, Snake." A blonde haired man, with two dots on his forehead, came out from the shadows. "Introduce yourself." Narain ordered, in a cold tone.

"My name is Link Howard, also known as Snake. It's a pleasure to meet you." Link stretched out his arm to shake Allen's hand, but Allen rejected his hand.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Allen still had cold-hard eyes while looking at Link straight in the eyes. Lavi saw that Link shuddered, so he started to smirk.

"So Allen, should we take a walk? It's been a while." Narain looked at Allen in the eyes, and showed interest in something about Allen.

"No, I don't think we should take a walk, but you can take a hike. C'mon Lavi we should get back to the room, they might start to get worried."

"Right behind you bud!" Lavi waved at Allen's already retreating back, but stayed to talk to Narain. "I don't know what you did to Allen in the past, but you better not do it again, or I will personally hunt you down." And with that, Lavi left running towards Allen.

"What interesting friends you have now, my little angel."

* * *

***- Foogle is google, but you know, copyright. **

**I'M ALIVE! Sorry guys, I kept getting distracted with other minor things. I hope that this chapter satisfies you. Thanks for being sooo patient, I really hate making you guys wait. Anyway, Have a good day/night.**


	14. Story telling time!

**Hey guys! Sorry for not using grammar (Sorry to disappoint Shatterdoll T^T) and thanks for informing me that I can use the word Google (Thanks for the infoinuyashamunkey) I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I don't own DGM, Momma Hoshino does.**

* * *

Lavi ran up to Allen, and pat him on the back to show support. Although Allen felt like hitting Lavi, he knew that Lavi did it out of love. Not as in Love-love, but out of friendship love. Anyways, Lavi decided to start talking to Allen.

"So Allen, it looked like Narain likes you." Lavi looked over to Allen, while patiently waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, maybe I should tell you Narain's and my past now. I know that Narain already has his eyes on you, so I might as well let you in on my secret. Just don't tell Lenalee or Kanda, I'm planning to tell them about it myself."

"So you're planning to tell them your past? If you are, can I be there?"

"Why do you wanna be there when I'm going to tell them?"

"So that I can see the look on their faces, and take a picture of them. I mean, sure, they might get mad at me for not telling them, but it would be worth it."

"Ok, it goes like this:"

* * *

_**-2 years earlier-**_

_A boy, who was about 13 years of age, was sitting under the shade of a tree. The boy had reddish-brown hair, which he held up in a short ponytail. He had such a serious expression of a boy his age, but for some reason, he charmed all of his classmates and teachers. The boy was reading a book, when an orange haired boy came up to him. _

"_Hi, I'm Narain! What's your name?" The boy, now dubbed as Narain, asked the white-headed boy. The scarred boy simply gave Narain the cold shoulder, in hopes of being left alone. Instead of taking the hint, Narain just stayed there and tried talking to him once more._

"_Just tell me your name, pretty pleeeeease! I swear I won't bother you anymore." While Narain was saying his promise, he held two crossed fingers behind his back. The pale skinned boy seemed to finally give in, because he actually made eye contact with Narain._

"_My name is Allen Walker. Can you please leave now?" _

"_But we barely got to know each other!" Narain was doing his best 'kicked puppy' expression. Allen gave in, and spent the whole school day with him. Who knew that they had the same class, such a small world. But little did Allen know, that the same 'kicked puppy' expression may ruin his life._

_The day after they met, Allen went back to being the antisocial person he was, or at least tried to. If Allen was at his desk during lunchtime, then Narain would soon find his way there. If Allen was on his own during P.E., then Narain would be following him. If Allen went to the bathroom, then you could bet that Narain was nearby. It would normally look like best friends going anywhere together, and that's how Narain saw it, but Allen saw it as someone stalking him so he quickly took action._

"_Why are you following me?" Allen turned around to face Narain._

"_Whatddya mean, why? Isn't this the bathroom?"_

"_Yes, this is the bathroom, but why is it that everywhere I am, you just happen to be there?"_

"_Why? Because you're my friend, is that weird?"_

"_It is weird if you follow me everywhere I go, like a duckling does to his mother."_

"_You want to be my mother? I don't think that's possible, but you can be my best friend. Then we can go everywhere together!"_

"_I never wanted to be your mother, idiot. And why would you want to be my friend, I thought everyone hated me." _

"_What are you talking about? Do you mean everyone at school?"_

"_Yeah, every time I walk, people always stare at me and whisper things to each other. And every morning, there is always a letter set on my desk, which I suspect it to be letter of challenge."_

"_Allen, how can you be so oblivious?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Never mind, let's just go." Narain spent the rest of the day following Allen, and getting to know him. He never really explained that everyone likes him. And over time, Narain started to fall for Allen, but Allen was being his oblivious self and didn't realize the others' feelings. Narain hinted his feelings in hope of Allen understanding, but Allen took it as Narain playing around. Soon enough Narain started to get frustrated, so he told Allen how he felt. Allen, being the person he is, wanted to give him a chance. They got together and their relationship was strong and fruitful, but like most relationships, there was a tragedy. _

"_Allen what's wrong?" Narain had worried eyes, but a supportive mindset. He was ready for anything right now, except what Allen said next._

"_My father just died. And I have to move away from here because my aunt decided to take care of me, instead of leaving me out in the streets." Silent tears began to roll off of Allen's cheek._

"_Oh." _

"_I might not get to see you again, so I have to let you go. I'm going to leave in two days, but I have to start packing" Allen was truly sad about having to leave Narain, but Narain took it harshly._

"_You met someone else didn't you?! You're just lying to me, so that we would break up! I'LL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE, ALLEN WALKER!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about!? I don't want to leave because I want to! And plus, my Father just dies, and you think I'm lying to you?! How much of a dipshit can you be?" By now, Narain was walking towards Allen, but Allen kept backing away. That was until Allen backed into a wall, and Narain got a hold of him._

"_If I can't have you, then no one can." Narain knocked Allen out and tied him. He took him to his house, which was currently empty because his parents and sister were out shopping or something. After 30 minutes, Allen started to wake up, and he started looking around for clues, but he couldn't see anything. He then started hearing footsteps. Allen was already shaking in fright, so he tried to reach into his pocket to get his phone. Once he got his phone, he called the only person who Allen knew he could trust. His father's best friend, Cross._

"_**Hello?**__"_

"…"

"_**Is this a prank call? If it is, I'll find you and take you down**__." _

"…_Hello? Is this Cross Marian?" _

"_**Yeah, what's it to ya? How did you get my number?"**_

"_My name is Allen Walker, and as for your number, my father gave it to me before he died."_

"_**You're Walker's kid? So whatddya need?"**_

"_I'm afraid I don't know where I am, but I'm tied up."_

"_**You're tied up? Can you give me a description of the room you're in?"**_

"_I can't, because it's dark. But I feel like I'm underground, like in a basement."_

"_**How do you feel like you're underground? Mana's family is weird, but smart, how does that happen**__?" _

"_I don't know, but the footsteps are getting closer. What do I do?"_

"_**Tell me, who was the last person you were with**__?"_

"_Narain."_

"_**Who is he to you**__?" _

"_He is an Ex."_

"_**There's your suspect, do you know where he lives?"**_

"_No, he never let me go over to his house. I have to go; the footsteps are at the door."_

"_**Don't hang up, just leave the line on, and act natural. Don't let him see your phone**__."_

"_Ok." Allen left his phone open; he put it on speaker, turned the volume down, and shoved it back into his pocket. He felt his heart almost beat out of his chest because the door knob was slowly turning; the door was then pushed open. The silhouette that Allen knew so well was standing on the stairs that lead to the basement floor. Soon, a bright light was turned on, which gave Allen the opportunity to look around._

"_Cross are you still there? I put you on speaker, but the volume is down, but that doesn't mean that you can speak loudly." Allen whispered loud enough for Cross to hear, but fast enough so they wouldn't get caught._

"_**Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep my voice down, just stay focused on him. Don't let him get near you, and don't show any fear.**__" Narain was getting closer to Allen, and Allen kept his eyes on Narain. But while Allen was looking at him, Allen saw that Narain was holding a knife._

"_Cross he has a knife, what do I do?!" _

"_**Keep your voice down. By the way, did he turn on the lights or something? Because I'm sure you said that it was dark, or were you just lying to me?"**_

"_He turned them on." Allen's attention was soon turned towards Narain, and how he was getting closer every second._

"_You know what Allen? You broke my heart, not only do you lie to me, but you want to leave too! I thought you loved me! Was I the only one who actually thought we were an item?" _

"_**Don't answer him, just focus on calming down.**__" _

"_Why won't you talk to me? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Narain was starting to get pissed off, and Allen knew this. But this was the first time that Allen has ever seen Narain angry or upset._

"…"

"_Do I have to force you to talk? You know I don't like hurting you, but then again, you hurt me so why not do the same to you. It's only fair." Narain lifted the hand that was clutching the knife. Narain was still pretty far from Allen, so Allen took the chance to talk to Cross._

"_Cross what do I do, he's getting closer, and he has a knife."_

"_**Just hold on, I'm tracing the call back to your location. It's almost done, just stay calm.**__" _

"_Allen, have you ever wondered how the blood of an angel looks like? Well, I have, and now I can finally see for myself. Would it be golden? Or would it be red?" Allen was now praying to God, that he would make it out of this day alive. Once Allen finished his prayer, he saw that Narain was towering over him, with the knife close to Allen's face. _

"_Maybe I should mark you. You _are _mine, you know." Narain got a hold of Allen and connected the knife to his face. He made a star on Allen's left side of his head; he then dragged the tip of the knife downward and cut through his eye and continued for a little, then moved to the left and dragged the knife downwards again. Allen screamed loudly enough to scare the living daylights out of Cross._

"_**Hey kid, what's going on!? What is he doing to you?**__" Cross was so concerned for his best friends' son that he forgot that he was on speaker. _

"_Oh? What's this I hear coming from your pocket? Have you contacted the police? If you have, then I'll have to punish you~" Ok, so by now, Narain has completely lost his sanity. He looked around and saw that there was a matchstick box (?) on a nearby table, and he got it quickly. When he got a hold on it, he turned back to look at Allen and saw that Allen looked scared to death._

"_Your scared face won't make me stop; in fact, it'll make me want to hurt you even more! ~" Narain took out a matchstick, and lit it. He then proceeded to get a hold on Allen's left arm._

"_W-what are you d-doing?!" Allen was trying to get Narain to lose his iron-like grip, but he wouldn't budge._

"_Don't tell me that you're trying to get away from me, again?!" Without a second thought, Narain lit Allen's left sleeve on fire. Soon the fire ate up the fabric, and started to consume Allen's flesh. Once again, Allen was forced to feel pain, so he did what he knew how to and screamed until his voice went hoarse, and he passed out. But as soon as Allen passed out, the door to the basement was kicked open. And there, standing in all of his glory, was none other than Cross. _

"_I'll gouge out your eyeballs, you creep!"_

* * *

_Allen woke up, and saw that the scenery changed. He looked around, and saw that it was a car, and that he was lying down in the back seat. He made a move to sit up, but his efforts were interrupted _

"_Are you finally awake?" _

"_Y-yes, are you by any chance Cross?" _

"_Yes, now go back to sleep, and don't expect me to be this nice ever again." Allen just did as he was told and went back to sleep, happily._

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Allen finished his story, only to find Lavi lying down and taking a nap. Allen, having a shorter fuse than normal right now, violently flipped Lavi over.

"W-what happened?" The half-asleep Lavi was looking around for any potential threats. After a short while of searching, Lavi laid his eyes on an extremely pissed of Allen.

"O-oh, what's u-up?" Lavi was sweating nervously; while Allen had his back turned. Lavi saw that as an opportunity to run at him and hug him.

"Allen!" Lavi jumped on him and started telling him about how he was flipped over while he was napping.

"That was me." After cooling off, Allen wasn't angry anymore, so he said it without a care in the world. Lavi was clearly surprised at Allen's choice of words and expressions. They walked towards the room that they were first at, and saw that Tyki was telling a story.

"Anyways, so I then walked down the stairs, and saw a bunch of girls crowded around the poor hotel manager guy, asking for my room number. So I ran back up the stairs and had to wait the whole afternoon until they finally decided to leave. Then the next morning, another group of girls was crowding around the same hotel manager, still asking for my room number. I just thought 'To hell with it' and I ran for the door." Tyki took a pause to catch his breath, but once he had some air in him, he stopped his story. Everyone in the room waited for him to continue, but they didn't get the rest of the story, instead they got a worried Tyki running to Allen and shoving Lavi to the side.

"Allen, where were you? We've been waiting for you, but you didn't come back."

"Sorry everyone, I ran into a bit of trouble. Let's go get food, I'm starving."

"But, when aren't you hungry? You're like a black hole."

"Shut up! I'm just a growing boy."

"You eat as much as a small village in China does. Where does all the food go anyway?"

"Don't ask silly questions Tyki. Of course the food goes to my stomach, where else would it go? Let's just go already, I want- no I _need _food." With that, they all decided on a place to meet up at Norms. So they all went to their cars, and drove to the nearest Norms, and waited to be seated at a table. While they were waiting for a table, Tyki decided to finish his story. Once he finished his story, everyone was laughing their asses off because Tyki got ravished by a group of girls that multiplied every 5 minutes.

"Party of Lavi, your table is ready." Allen was the first to jump up and run after the waiter. The rest laughed, but followed him. Once they all arrived at their respective table, they started to notice all of the stares. Then the waiter handed each of them a menu, but only Allen rejected it. The waiter was stunned because of getting rejected, but he seemed to relax when he caught the gaze of Tyki, who just smiled and nodded at him.

"If that is all, I'll give you some time to decide on your drinks and food. I'll be right back." The waiter left to go serve another table. At first everyone was silent, but the one to break the silence was none other than Lavi himself.

"Man, I'm glad that they do close this late. Or else my stomach would've eaten itself."

"Even if this place was closed, couldn't you have just made yourself a sandwich or some soup?"

"C'mon Allen, you really think that I would spend my time making something myself, when I can go to a restaurant and have other people make my food for me?"

"Wouldn't you just waste money going out a lot?" Road asked out of curiosity.

"Are you really asking me this Road? Of course I'm not wasting my own money, I'm using Gramps'!" As if to show proof, Lavi took out a wallet and opened it to show the driver's license of an elderly man with his hair up.

"Lavi, are you really going to rob an elder? I mean, I'm sure Tyki would do the same thing, and possibly Allen, but isn't that a bit harsh?" Road was telling the truth about everything, but Tyki felt offended, and Allen was looking at other peoples' food.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that Gramps is fine with it."

"Ok, then can you pay for our meals?" Road was giving Lavi her best puppy eyes, but Lavi closed his eyes before he even got to see them, so he replied:

"No can do! Have you seen how much Allen eats? I'd rather let you guys pay for this one."

"Whoa, you really are smart huh? Damn it Allen, if only you never ate in front of Lavi!" Road was expecting an answer from Allen, but didn't get one. She looked over to his seat, and saw that he wasn't there. Road looked at Tyki and told him that Allen was missing to which he leapt from his seat, as if it had the plague, and started searching for Allen.

"Imma go check the bathroom, you guys stay here and keep an eye out for him." With that, Tyki made his way to the bathroom, but on his way there, he passed by the kitchen and saw a head of white hair. He was about to dismiss it as an old chef, but then he heard Allen's voice and laughter. Tyki hurriedly walked to the kitchen and saw Allen laughing with all of the employees.

"Allen, what are you doing here?" Tyki felt bad because he had to interrupt their happy moment, but at the same time he felt as if he had to do it because Allen suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, Tyki! I was just telling them about how you're such a worry wart. See, what did I tell you guys?" Allen made the employees laugh even louder, and he laughed along with them, until he couldn't feel the floor. He suddenly realized that Tyki decided to carry him out of the kitchen and back to their worried friends.

"Aww, calm down Tyki, I was just having fun. And in exchange for making them laugh, they said that when we order, no matter who ordered first, they will serve our food first. So be happy." Allen was clearly happy about being served first; he was even humming a happy tune, while still being carried off by Tyki.

"At least you did something useful. Let's just hope that the waiter is there already."

"By the way, who's paying? I'm still a minor, so I can't pay for it. So it's either you or Lavi, maybe the twins, definitely not Road. Remember what she did to us?" *Cue the war flashbacks* After both Tyki and Allen remembered what Road did, they shuddered and agreed that Road shouldn't pay.

"Let's just let the Rabbit pay, and then we'll pay him back half of what he paid."

"Sounds reasonable and, can you let me down now?" Tyki didn't bother putting Allen down gently, he just dropped him like a sack of dirt that was found on a corner filled with rats that were infested with fleas. When they returned, they saw the waiter standing at their table, taking the order of everyone.

"Hey beansprout, we already ordered your food, all we need now is for Tyki to order." After that, Tyki ordered his food, and in 10 minutes or so, the food was coming their way. Everyone, except Allen and Tyki, was confused at how fast the food arrived. Road was obviously confused, but at the same time she was relieved that they didn't take too long. So then everyone just ate their meals, they laughed, they choked on their food, they annoyed their waiter, but all in all, they had a good time. That was until Allen brought up a serious question.

"Hey guys. What would you do if I quit the band?" To everyone, Allen looked completely serious, but Allen was just curious.

"You don't mean that you're planning on quitting, right? I won't forgive you if you quit!" Road was obviously angered by the thought of Allen leaving them. Then complaints from Tyki and the twins started to arise.

"No, I won't be leaving," At this, everyone calmed down and waited for an explanation "I just wanted to know how you would react. Thanks for caring guys."

"Don't scare us like that! I thought you were really planning on leaving." Road was holding her chest, as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"To be perfectly honest, I just wanted to see you guys suffer. But I guess it made me realize that you guys really care. Anyways, enough with all this sad talk, let's go home; I'm sleepy." With that, everyone stood up and started heading towards the door. Lavi was behind the group of musicians, so he was suddenly pulled back and was facing the cashier. Lavi, being the quick thinker he was, got the idea.

"Guys, you don't really want to make me pay do you? I mean, this is Gramps' money. That old fart is going to kill me!"

"Didn't you say that your Gramps was going to be fine with it?" Road's response was quick and sassy. Lavi didn't have time to respond, because Road quickly left the building, so he was forced to pay for all of their meals. Outside of the restaurant, Allen was playing with Roads spiky hair, Tyki and the twins were just watching him have fun.

"Hey Allen, do you do drugs? I ask because you're playing with Road's hair, and earlier you decided to go into the kitchen to talk to the chefs." Tyki was asking this question as a tease, but was actually quite curious.

"No, I don't do drugs. I'm sad that you even thought I did, I might cry and blow up with all of the sadness in my heart." Allen accompanied his over dramatic statement, with over dramatic hand gestures. After Allen's performance, A ghostly white Lavi walked through the door, and he just flopped onto the ground.

"Is that you, Lavi? Can you teach me how to look like that!? I wanna be a white blob too!" Allen obviously didn't get why Lavi was like this in the first place, so Lavi took this to his advantage. He changed his appearance really fast, so Allen clapped, whistled and even got some roses and started throwing them at him.

"Ow! Allen, stop throwing those roses, they have thorns!"

"I know! So are you going to teach me your ways of becoming a blob?"

"Nah, you're not ready for it. This technique requires a lot of intense training, and mental strength." Just so they can prove Lavi wrong, Tyki, the twins, and Road decided to turn into different colored blobs.

"Wow! So you guys took special training from Lavi? I wanna do it too!" Allen ran over to Lavi and started to hug his legs, while trying to convince Lavi to teach him.

"Fine, I'll teach you; but first you have to pay me back for the dinner."

"Got it, I'll pay you back!" While Allen was completely serious about turning into a blob, everyone started laughing. Obviously everyone except for Allen, the poor boy is so oblivious to everything. They all laughed for a while, until Allen started saying that he was sleepy. Everyone said their goodbyes and left to get some beauty sleep.

* * *

**Hehehehe, sorry for making you guys wait for almost a month. I was getting too distracted, and when I finally got motivated to type, my parents forced me off of my computer. So if you wanna bash me about being late, PM me your kik and I'll make sure to say hi. I just noticed that it might sound suspicious, but I won't ask for or give any personal information. Hope you like this chapter, It was a pain in the ass to type, but it's all worth it when I see new followers and more reviews. So thanks to all of you! Have a good day/night**

**P.s. Sorry to those of you who like Narain, I like him too, but I had to make a drastic decision. So please don't hate on me because I made him bad. **


	15. The, not-so-completely, revived past

**Hey guys! So I was just reading the reviews, and it made me realize that 1.) I have a really awesome group of readers 2.) That I should write another chapter for you guys and 3.) That I haven't replied to any of your questions, or comments, so that was a major blow to my heart. If you have any questions, ask them and I will answer them in a chapter or on my bio. I really haven't thought of things that far ahead, but it will most likely be in a chapter. **_**Carry on~**_

* * *

Lenalee was looking for Allen, when she heard his screams of terror. From a distance, she saw Allen running away from a hoard of female students. Lenalee quickly found a shortcut to where Allen was running to, and ran towards it as quickly as she could. Once she found him, she pulled him away from the crazy ball of fan girls.

"Huh? I thought I was being chased by rabid girls." Allen looked at his savior and started praising her as if she was a goddess.

"You look tired, how long were they chasing you?"

"Ever since I got here, which was at 7:00" Lenalee check the time and saw that it was 7:45. She then looked over to Allen and saw that he was barely out of breath.

"They chased you for 45 minutes, how are you not out of breath?"

"Oh, it's because I'm constantly running away from debt collectors." Allen's answer caused Lenalee to be concerned for her friends' wellbeing.

"Why do you have to run away from debt collectors?"

"Cross always has debt on him. He likes to use the most expensive items for everyday activities." Lenalee decided that if she asked any more questions, she'll end up calling child services.

"So Allen, have you heard? Lavi was seen eating with the Super-humans at Norms. Isn't that cool? They also say that Tyki was there too! We know two people who know the Super-humans!"

"Yeah, cool." Allen knew that hiding Tyki all the way in the back of the stage was a good idea, because no one knows who the drummer is. But at the same time, he was jealous.

'_Lucky Tyki, he can walk around town without a disguise. I wish I was him.'_ Allen had silent tears rolling down his cheeks, and a fist in the air, kinda like an old man would do it he was saying 'Get back here with my cane!'

"Are you ok Allen? You seem mad about something."

"I'm fine, just feeling jealous."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I bet Kanda is jealous too, maybe I should look for him, and all three of us can go question them." Right when Lenalee said that, Kanda was storming in another direction from where they were standing. Kanda would've gotten away, if it wasn't for those meddling fan girls squealing at the very sight of him.

"Good idea, Lenalee. Oh, look over there, it's Kanda. Now we only have to look or Lavi and Tyki." Lenalee turned to where the crowd of girls was, and she went over to them quickly and glared at them, to which they cleared the way.

"Hey Kanda, let's go with Allen to find Lavi and Tyki. I hear they both ate the Super-humans." Lenalee started to hug Kanda by the arm and pulled him towards another group of girls that surrounded Allen. She glared at the girls again, and they moved, _again._

"Thanks Lenalee, they started to touch my arms, it felt weird." Lenalee pat Allen's head and started consulting him. Kanda, having enough of Lenalee treating Allen kindly, rudely interrupted the moment they were having.

"So are we looking for the perv and rabbit, or not?" Allen, seeing it as Kanda getting jealous, pulled Lenalee into a hug and started squeezing her tightly.

"Lenalee, it was scary! I don't want to experience it anymore! ~" Allen was having way too much fun, watching Kanda get angrier by the second. But what he didn't expect were for his fan girls to start death glaring Lenalee. Kanda was too angry to care about his actions, so he pulled Lenalee out of Allen's bear hug, and landed one on her.

"Y-you kissed her!" Allen was like a fish gasping for water, because he never expected Kanda to actually do something to her. Kanda and Lenalee got embarrassed, so Kanda got her wrist and pulled her somewhere fast so that Allen won't follow them.

"Well, this got interesting. Now, off to find Tyki and Lavi." Allen started to walk around and began his search of the two trolls in question. After only five minutes of searching, Allen found the perv and pirate rabbit. Allen approached them silently, and confused, because they are the center of attention right now but they weren't surrounded by anyone. Allen, being the sneaky bastard he was, quietly approached the two unsuspecting lambs. The wolf then pounced, scaring the shit out of the two lambs.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" The wolf is currently running away from the two angry lambs, which now have pitch forks. "It was totally worth it! ~" Is all that can be heard from the hallways of Millennium Academy.

"Seriously, why'd ya scare us like that?" Lavi was kind of over being scared, but Tyki on the other hand, was like a shaken kitten.

"Because, you guys looked like you were talking peacefully."

"And?"

"And what? That was the only reason why I scared you guys~" Allen was enjoying the way his two best buds fussing about being frightened over a stupid reason.

"Quit complaining, you guys sound like nagging parents. Let us be off to find Lenalee and Kanda."

"Hey Allen, you ok? You seem mad, or upset about something."

"I'm not mad, I'm just scheming something. Oh, and you'll never believe what I made Kanda do." Lavi instantly started begging Allen for information, while Tyki was shaking his head with a hand to his face. Tyki muttered something along the lines of, 'You both are idiots.'

"Fine, just because you begged, I'll tell you, but only you. If Tyki wants to know, he'll have to beg." Allen got close to Lavi's ear and started whispering what happened, and Lavi's eyes got bigger and bigger each second.

"NO FREAKING WAY, HE DID _NOT_ DO THAT, OR ELSE HE WOULD BE DEAD!" Lavi's sudden outburst started to make Tyki curious, and he tried to lean in closer to their secretive conversation, but Allen stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allen was smirking, already knowing what Tyki was planning on doing.

"N-nothing, I'm just trying to get a better look at the trees outside." Tyki face palmed at his stupidity, because they were in an area that didn't have any windows and all of the doors were closed. Obviously Allen didn't fall for it, but the idiot rabbit sure did.

"Wow Tyki, I never knew that you were interested in trees! Maybe I should give you a tree for your birthday, so you can admire it as long as you want." While Lavi was already planning for where to buy the tree, Tyki and Allen was shocked at how much of an idiot Lavi is.

"Lavi, you know he didn't mean that, right? And how can he be looking at the trees if there are no windows and all of the doors are closed?" Allen was trying to resist smacking his face on a nearby wall. Allen, for some reason, was looking around and thought he saw someone that he recognized, but soon dismissed it as his imagination and turn his attention back on Tyki and Lavi.

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WANTED A BETTER LOOK AT THE TREES!"

"ALLEN ALREADY EXPLAINED THAT I DIDN'T MEAN IT! WHAT MORE EVIDENCE DO YOU NEED?" On second thought, maybe he should just zone out again, and wait for the bell to ring. After a few punches were thrown, and a few kicks were kicked, the bell rang. They all went in different directions. Along the way, Allen met with a red faced Lenalee, and they both made their way towards their English class. As they walked through the door, they heard their classmates talking about a new student.

"Okay class, listen up! As you heard, we have a new student coming to the class today. I hope you all make him feel welcome. Come on in! ~" When Neah called for the new student to come in, the door gently opened and a familiar face came in. The only thing was that Lenalee and Allen were talking about what Kanda did when he pulled her away, so neither of them were paying attention.

"Don't be shy, introduce yourself to the class!" The happy-go-luck English teacher cheered on the new student. The new student finally decided to introduce himself to the class.

"My name is Narain, and I came from India. I hope I get to know all of you." Narain's' name caught Allen's attention, but he kept a poker face.

"Allen, are you ok? You got a little pale just now." A concerned Johnny asked Allen.

"Yeah, I'm good; I just… forgot some homework at home. But I remembered that it was due tomorrow, but thanks for worrying." Allen gave Johnny a soft smile, Johnny saw right through Allen's lie but he let it slide.

"It's ok, as long as you're good." After their conversation, they went on to their normal activities, or at least tried to because Narain stood in front of Allen with a grin.

"Hello again, and can you give me a tour around the school?" Allen looked around for an excuse, and finally found one.

"Sorry, I can't. Johnny, come over here, I need to ask you something!"

"What's up Allen?"

"Can you give the new student a tour around the school? He originally asked me, but I have to do something after school." Allen looked as apologetic as he could, and thankfully Johnny seemed to fall for his act.

"It's ok Allen, I'll show him around. If that's all, I'll be off!" Johnny went his own way, leaving the two guys in a silence that can kill anyone. But sooner or later, Allen broke the silence by asking a very simple and quick question.

"Can you leave now?" Allen's question made Narain jump at the sudden noise, but he quickly responded.

"Why did you ask him to give me a tour? I specifically asked for you to give me a tour." Narain's sassiness was not accepted by Allen, so he answered what came to his mind, even if it was an insult.

"Are you so deaf that you didn't hear what I told Johnny?"

"You're seriously trying to make me fall for that lie? I know you just don't want to be near me." By surprise, Lenalee came up to Allen and Narain.

"Hey Allen, are we still on for later? I know Lavi will go, but I don't know about Kanda."

"Don't worry about him; I know what will get him to come with us." Lenalee nodded and was about to go back to her seat, when another person spoke.

"So you really are going somewhere? I thought you were lying; if that's the case, can I go with you guys?"

"Oh, Narain was here? If you want to come-"

"Nope, you can't come; us _friends_ have to discuss something important." Lenalee was shocked at how Allen was treating someone so poorly, so when she was going to ask him about it, he gave her a sorrowful glance. Lenalee, still being too stunned to say anything, looked like she wanted to say something, but Neah cut their conversation short and went on with his lesson.

'_I wonder why he was acting so cruel to the new student; he wasn't like this in the morning.' _Memories of Kanda's bold actions came flooding into her mind, causing her to blush like a teenage girl. Wait… that's what she is…. It got awkward, didn't it? Well, it's true that a teenage girl would blush, but would they smile like a madman? Yes, that's exactly what she's doing; she's smiling like a madman. But after thinking about her situation for a while, she got depressed. She started thinking about how her brother will react if he found out, luckily he won't.

"Ok, Lenalee, please answer the question." Lenalee came back to Earth, only to be pushed in front of a bear. '_Ok, here goes nothing, if I get it wrong, I get it wrong' _

"That life isn't fair?" Lenalee hoped for the best, and turns out that she answered right.

"Correct, sorry for thinking you weren't paying attention!" Neah went on with his lesson, forgetting about Lenalee not paying attention. After only 5 minutes, Lenalee zoned out again, but she was sure to make it look like she was paying attention. Neah's class was soon over, so he dismissed the class. Now we go back to Allen and see how he's doing. News update: he was getting annoyed mostly because Narain kept following him everywhere he went, just like when they were in junior high. Now, on our hidden camera, we see that Allen is deciding whether to punch him or not. We can tell, because he's holding his fist up and he looks really angry, but I don't think angry is the right word, I think the right word would be furious. Let's wait and see what he's going to do.

"Narain, before you get hurt, stop following me." Allen's fierce command left no room for a silly answer, well at least for normal people, but we're talking about Narain so of course he's going to try to get Allen to crack.

"But remember how I'm the duckling and you're the momma duck? What happened to those good times?" Narain was playing innocent, but what he didn't count on, was to be squished be Allen's fan girls right when he entered their next class.

"Kyaaa Allen-sama~ I thought you were attacked by a jealous demon! ~" Some girl shrieked, while the other's nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry, for you have already trampled on that demon. If you want proof, just look down and you will see him." Every girl complied with Allen's request, and there they saw the demon that attacked Allen.

"Allen-sama! Are you ok, Should we dispose of him?" "Yeah, I mean, he'll only cause trouble for you!"

"It's ok, ladies, as long as each one of you are by my side, I know I'll be safe, and out of the hands of the evil demon." For extra effect, Allen gave them the most dazzling smile that he has ever given, and with that, the female population became his army.

"Allen, please stop making a scene, and go to your desk."

"Sorry Mr. Yeager, it won't happen again." While Allen was making his way towards his desk, he caught sight of Narain, and glared at him. Allen sat down, and he welcomed any girl that tried to sit near him, with a smile. Then he sat back, relaxed, and listened to the ongoing lesson, with girls clinging to him. Little did Allen know, that the demon from earlier as watching him and the girls in anger.

'_How dare they try to take my angel from me; they will feel pain, I'm sure of it.' _ Narain's dark thoughts were clear as day, and they caught Allen's attention. So Narain basically told Allen what he was planning to do.

'_I'd like to see you try to get close to these little lambs, demon.' _ Allen, the demon hunter to the rescue! '_Whoa, I think Narain made me straight, or was I always straight and just felt sorry for him? Now that I think about it, all we did was hold hands and go places together. Or at least that's what I remember.' _Allen's brain started to hurt, so he blamed it on thinking about the past, or just thinking of Narain in general. So he thought that he could start paying attention to the lesson again. Just when Allen was beginning to zone back in, his phone started to ring, just like the first time, but the ringtone was different. This time, the ringtone playing sounded like this: "I'm not your daddy I'm your grandpa~"

"Is that your phone Mr. Walker?" Mr. Yeager asked, unamused, because his phone rang last week.

"Yeah, sorry, may I answer it outside so that I won't interrupt your class? I promise it won't take long." Allen was pleading to God that Mr. Yeager would allow him to go outside this time, but then again, his luck was never something he could be proud of. But maybe, just maybe, luck was on his side today.

"No, like last time, you must answer it in the classroom, and have it on speaker." Since the first person to call him during class was famous, the student expected someone normal. But they hoped that it was someone famous so that they can get out of doing work and to learn more about Allen's personal life.

"Ok then." Allen answered his phone and quickly put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hello Allen, it's Papa! ~ What are you doing right now? I'm not interrupting anything important, am I? Of course I'm not because I, myself, am important." The students who have Allen in Math were confused because they thought that Cross was Allen's father, but the man on the phone called himself 'Papa.'

"Grandfather, did you make Road change the ringtone?" Any question about who the man on the phone was, was cleared up by Allen himself.

"Allen~ you know that I don't like you calling me grandfather, I'm not old. Just call me Papa or Papa Millennium~" The students were debating on if it was the same person who built the school, because of his similar last name.

"The thing is, is that they both have the word 'Papa' in it and I don't want to say it. And by the way, I'm in school right now and you're on speaker."

"Oh, well hello students, this is Mr. Millennium. I'm proud to inform you that Allen is my grandchild, though I hate to say so because I'm not old. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them during this time." The same brave kid as last time spoke the question in everyone's head, again.

"Are you _the_ Mr. Earl Millennium?"

"Why, yes, the one and only. The founder of Millennium Academy, that's who I am! ~ Right Allen-pon?"

"Yes, Grandfather." That was all Allen was willing to say, but his 'Papa' thought otherwise.

"There you go again, calling me 'Grandfather' I said to just call me 'Papa', but if you like to say 'Grandfather', then call me 'Grandpappy'~" Allen was beyond embarrassed, and so he wished that someone would get him out of the spot light.

"So if he's your grandchild, does that mean that you are Cross' father?" Allen was thanking the 'Brave boy' continuously because he got him out of that awkward situation. So now, Allen was thinking of making a statue of him, and thanking it every day until the year ends. _'Thank you "Brave boy." My sincerest thank you, may you live a long, healthy life!' _Now, back to his question.

"No, I'm not related to that buffoon, in any way, shape, or form. He is just the best friend of my son. Sadly, tragedy fell upon Allen's father, so now he is taking care of him. Oh yeah, how is my son treating you?"

"He's treating me well, although he's now an English teacher. I don't know why though, he was never good at grammar and such."

"I don't know either, but just tell Neah that I love him~ Make sure you say, 'Your Pappy said he loves you, uncle.' And say it as adorable as you can, then he'll get a nose bleed. But I'm sure you would've done that even if I didn't tell you. Am I right?"

"Of course you are, Grandpappy~" On the other end of the line, cheerful screams could be heard, and an angry Road, too.

"ALLEN WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MILLENNIE? HE'S ACTING ALL WEIRD!" Road yelled, while trying to get the phone away from 'Millennie.' And instead of worrying about what Road might do to him or Millennie, he hung up and put his phone away. Mr. Yeager went on with his lesson, only to keep having to tell his students to be quiet. On the other hand, Allen was the only one trying to pay attention, but Narain kept on bugging him. He kept throwing erasers at him, making that 'psst' sound, and even whispering his name so that he can get his attention. In one swift movement, one of Allen's fan girls threw an eraser at his forehead. On the eraser, there was a small paper taped on to it, and it read: 'Leave Allen-sama alone, he doesn't have time for you.' The note made Narain furious, but none the less he stopped bothering him. Allen looked around for the person who threw it, and once their eyes met, he mouthed: 'Thank you.' The girl nodded and blushed.

"Ok class, tomorrow, don't forget that your essay on the Renaissance, at least five paragraphs. That is all, class dismissed." Once Mr. Yeager dismissed the class, the group that surrounded Allen before, came back to him and made a wall around him, ready to push anyone away from the idol. Talk about die-hard fans. Along the way, most of the wall surrounding him vanished because they had different classes, but the ones who did have the next class with him, stayed as close as they could.

"Allen-sama, do you think that the guy that kept bothering you would be in our next class?"

"Nah, I doubt that would happen, and if he _is _in our next class, I'm sure you'll protect me from him, right?" The girls nodded, and they walked through the door of their class and they all went to their respective table, which happened to be the same. At their desks, were their sketchbooks and they started working on their portraits of their childhood. Compared to where the others were, Allen was just about to finish with his portrait, but Tiedoll called for their attention and introduced a new student. Narain walked into the quiet classroom, and all that could be heard, is the annoyed gasps of the girls at Allen's table.

In a hushed voice, one of the girls asked a question. "Allen-sama, what are you going to do? He might bother you again."

"Don't worry, my fair maidens, he won't bother me if you girls push him away." Allen was honestly hoping that what he said was true, but then he saw the looks on their faces and he was reassured that they would make something happen.

'_I'm sorry I have to use you girls like this, I promise it won't be for long.' _ Allen honestly felt miserable, but life is life and it'll continue going forward until we die. That was really depressing, my word, that was _really_ depressing. But, back to Allen; he's not doing too well right now because he looks like he has 'ta flip a table.

"Psst Allen, psst! Don't ignore me! Hey, I'm talking to you!" After failing at getting Allen's attention, Narain started throwing paper balls at him. He threw so much paper, that it looked like it snowed around Allen's table. But even with the amount of snowballs thrown, Allen and the girls didn't pay attention to him, they just kept on talking. Some of the paper balls even hit Allen on the head, and in his face, but he still didn't react differently, he kept on drawing and talking. While Narain thought that Allen was still oblivious to the fact that he was hit multiple times, Allen was thinking about how he was going to deal with this situation.

'_I'm going to kill that bastard. I'll beat him up harshly enough that even his parents won't recognize him.' _Allen was obviously pissed off at the fact that he can't show any anger towards him right now. He looked over to the girls and remembered what they told him.

"_Just ignore him, not matter what he does, and I'm sure that he'll leave you alone, right?_" That was the advice they told him, it was simple, but Allen saw promise in those words.

'_I just have to stay calm right? That shouldn't be too hard. Well, it wouldn't be hard if he'd stop throwing things at me. Maybe one of the other students would notice_,' Allen looked around and saw what he didn't want to see. '_They're all doing their work for once! Now he'll never stop. But wait, what about Mr. Tiedoll? He's always paying attention to his class-" _ Once again, Allen was disappointed in the people in the classroom, this time, its Mr. Tiedoll's fault. The normally happy, awake, and kind teacher that Allen was used to, it was a sad and tired Tiedoll. Allen saw dark clouds surrounding him, and the only word that Allen could describe him as would be depressed. Of course, he didn't know what caused it, but he was willing to find out.

"Mr. Tiedoll, are you ok?" Allen's voice woke up the sleeping man, and also caught the attention of his classmates.

"Yes, why do you ask Allen?"

"Well, you looked tired, so I thought something happened to you."

"Oh, I just stayed up watching home videos of my sweet children, and how they used to call me papa. But now, two of them treat me like an old geezer, and the other one treats me like a pedophile. Tell why, why do I have to live this way? ~ All I did was love them! ~" While Tiedoll was having a crying session, Allen was silently shaking his head in sorrow for his teacher.

"Hey Allen, why are you shaking your head?" The sudden voice from behind Allen scared him, and the ladies, enough to make them pale. They all turned their heads toward the voice, and saw the familiar redheaded rabbit pirate.

"Damn it Lavi, don't scare us like that! Pull up a chair and finish your drawing." Allen signaled to a nearby table that had some empty seats. Lavi did as he was told and almost silently worked on his drawing.

"So does Mr. Tiedoll know I came late?" Lavi whispered to Allen as quietly as possible so that he could escape if needed.

"Nah, you're good. He's been depressed for a while now, so he hasn't taken attendance yet."

"_**MR. TIEDOLL, PLEASE TAKE ATTENDACE, YOU HAVEN'T SENT THE ATTENDANCE FOR FIRST PERIOD EITHER!" **_

"But my children don't love me anymore! How am I supposed to work properly? ~"

"_**QUIT COMPLAINING, AND SEND THE DAMN ATTENDANCE! ….. THAT IS ALL." **_

"Told you, he's been too depressed to do anything right, he even admitted it." Eventually Tiedoll took attendance, and he marked everyone absent. Yes, even though he took attendance and everyone was there, he marked them all absent. He sent it to the office, and once again they paged him.

"_**MR. TIEDOLL! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE ANYONE IN YOUR CLASS?" **_

"What are you talking about, they are all here! Why do you have to blame me for everything!?" Tiedoll was confused, and he was getting even more depressed by the second.

"_**TIEDOLL, YOU MARKED EVERYONE ABSENT. I'M SURE YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT, BUT C'MON MAN, GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER."**_ He announcer guy was actually sympathizing with Tiedoll. _**"LET'S GO GET COFFEE AFTER WORK, AND THEN YOU CAN SPILL YOUR GUTS OUT, OK?" **_

"Sounds good, but you're paying right? I mean, it's common sense for you to pay since you were the one who invited me."

"_**ONLY THIS TIME, BUT NEXT TIME YOU'LL PAY." **_That was when their beautiful friendship began. The students began to ignore the two adults, and they just went back to their work. Not wanting anyone to hear the conversation that he wanted to bring up, Lavi leaned closer to Allen.

"Hey Allen, are you going to be ok with Narain being here?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. All I keep thinking about is how Cross is going to react." Allen whispered back to Lavi while making the finishing touches on his drawing.

"Whoa, you're an amazing artist. By the way, I'm still waiting for you to draw me like a French girl, don't think that I forgot." Lavi was being completely serious, which terrified Allen more than it should have.

"Sorry Lavi, but I really hoped that you'd forget. Maybe I'll draw you if you gave me a better description?" Lavi saw the chance to tease Allen, so he did as he wanted.

"If you want, I can pose for you. I'm sure that'll give you a better picture." Lavi gave Allen his toothy grin, and that was when Allen regretted being Lavi's friend for the first time.

"I'd rather jump off of a cliff while getting poked by 10 cacti."

"That's harsh Allen, really harsh. I thought we were best friends~" For the rest of the period, Lavi was whining about how he thought that they were best friends, to which Allen kept saying that he was joking about wanting to jump off of a cliff. Then the bell rang, an Allen left Art class with Lavi next to him, laughing at his own stupidity.

"I swear Lavi, you can't shut up can you?" Though the words were cold, the way Allen said them was friendly. Lavi didn't seem bothered by it because he kept on smiling and he even had a bounce in his walk.

"Nope! ~ I just can't keep quiet whenever I'm around you."

"Why is that? Please, Master, enlighten me."

"Well, young pupil, you are fun to be around with. That's why you're my best friend, even if you're all famous and stuff. You're sarcastic and a freaking genius at when it comes to provoking Kanda."

"Lavi- I mean Master Shi Fu, thank you for your insight. I will try my best to continue with my sarcasm." Allen gave a bow, to which Lavi also bowed. They both started laughing at their retarded conversation, and that was what they did on their way to their next class, P.E. When they made it to the locker rooms, they started to change and they talked about anything that came to their minds. They were talking when they made it to the gym, but even then they were still talking, not caring if Mr. Socalo was talking. But sometimes they zone in so that they know what's going on.

"So now he'll introduce himself. Come in!" The annoyed Socalo was annoyed, and Allen zoned out again. Fascinating, isn't it? Socalo was annoyed for a valid reason; he has to switch everyone's seat in the seating arrangement, only double the work for him, Allen zone out because he didn't care if Narain introduce himself or not. Mostly everyone changed their seat, including Allen, for Narain to have a spot. Allen wasn't complaining because he got to sit next to Lavi now, where in their first seating arrangement, Allen was all the way in the back and Lavi was in the front. Well, it wasn't because of the seating arrangement that they were sitting next to each other, it was more of Allen threatening Socalo to put them next to each other.

"Is everyone comfortable with their seats?" He waited for only five seconds, and when he saw that someone was going to raise their hand, he started class. "Ok then, we are going to do some light exercise because it's kind of hit today. So all of you just stretch and then you can have free play." Everyone cheered at how they were given the freedom to choose what they wanted.

"Allen, let's go play Volleyball! C'mon, let's go, I won't take 'no' for an answer!" Lavi was too energetic for Allen, but he went along with him anyway.

"Ok, fine, but don't blame me if I suddenly stop functioning correctly." They gathered up people who wanted to play, which ended up only being the guys, and they started their match. As usual, Allen and Lavi were on separate teams, and the onlookers bet on which team would win. Most of them ended up betting on Lavi's team because he was the captain of the Volleyball team when he was a freshman. Even with that in mind, the other's bet on Allen's team because he had athletic skills that are near impossible to beat. Once their match was over, nobody won the bet. The two teams were tied, the interesting part is that it was only Lavi and Allen playing. They were about to over-heat, but their competitive spirits kept them going, and that's how their class went.

"Good game, beansprout." Lavi still had the energy to tease Allen, but Allen didn't have the energy to care.

"Good game, idiotic rabbit. Man, I need some fresh water, or some ice cream." Lavi agreed with Allen.

"I feel you; if only they had ice cream at the school store." Allen brightened up when Lavi mentioned the school store.

"Well, they might not have ice cream, but they do have Slush puppies. Wanna get some during lunch?" Lavi went from a depressed state of mind, into an excited one, when he heard

"Yeah, but can you pay for me? I kinda forgot my money at home."

"Damn it, I was hoping that you'd pay since I forgot my money at home too." At that moment, they both realized how useless they were in dire situations.

"I guess I now know why we get along so well, right Lavi? LAVI?!" Lavi was currently rolling around on the floor while sucking his thumb, and continuously saying 'I'm going to die.'

"Don't worry buddy, I'll just ask Socalo for money. I'm sure he'll be happy to oblige." In the end, the got the money they needed, and their hope was renewed.

"I can't wait till lunch; I'll finally be able to cool off! ~" Lavi was skipping around Allen in pure happiness, but when he started to get hot, he just turned into a blob.

"Ah, Master Blob appeared today!" Allen got a stick out of nowhere and he started to poke Lavi with it. Lavi started whining about how it tickled, but he was too tired to laugh, so Allen continued to poke him.

"Alleeen!~ Why do you hate me? ~" Master blob was rolling around, trying to get away from his curious pupil.

"Stop rolling away! I just want to know what you are!" Master blob was rolling away faster than he was before because the pupil was chasing after him. While they were in their own world, they attracted the attention of their classmates. They were all worried about their mental states of mind.

"Mr. Socalo, are you sure they're ok? They seem a bit looney." A female classmate asked, too worried to realize that she asked the always annoyed teacher.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're having fun. And scram, I never let you talk to me!" The sound of a frightened lamb, caused Allen to quickly turn around with beams in his eyes. He analyzed the situation, and blamed Socalo.

"Socalo-_chan_, why are you scaring this little lamb? What have I told you? Do you need me to remind you?" Master blob was slowly rolling in because he didn't want to get caught up in the punishment that was about to take place. And just as Master blob predicted, Allen gave a punishment that even Socalo was terrified of. Since that day forward, he vowed that he would avoid girls. After he taught Socalo proper manners, Allen started to chase the blob again, and that was how their P.E. class went.

"See you at Lunch, beansprout!~" Lavi was running towards his next class, hoping that his teacher had the A/C on. Allen simply waved at Lavi's retreating back, wishing for his next class to be humid and boring.

'_Wow, I'm a jerk. How do people put up with me? I give them my sincerest admiration.' _Those were Allen's thoughts as he went to his next class. '_Well then, off to math! I hope Cross won't freak out too much. Now that I think about it, both of my guardians are here. Uh-oh, maybe mom knows about him.' _ All Allen could do is sit and wait to see what happens.

"Hey Allen." Allen was surprised by the sudden voice, but he remembered that voice anywhere.

"Well, if it isn't my best pal Johnny! What can I do for you? " They were both making their way to their math class.

"Nothing, really, just saying hi!" They walked in the class together, and sat next to each other. Then some girls tried to get in between them, but Allen asked them to surround the both of them. The girls, happily, did as they were told and it looked like there was a wall of girls surrounding the two boys.

"How do you do this every day? I got all flustered when they can near us."

"Well, Johnny, it took a while to get used to it." Allen was having flashbacks of when the band barely became famous, and how he was constantly surrounded by girls when they did a meet and greet. These memories were the cause for Allen's goosebumps. Just as they finished their conversation, Cross began his lesson, not caring about the new student.

"So that's it with the lesson, you guys can do whatever you want to do, as long as you aren't too noisy." With that, Cross got a book and covered his face with it, as he kicked his legs onto his desk and began to snore.

"This lesson was short, wasn't it? I mean, I learned some things, but it was way too short." Johnny was a little bit disappointed because he like when he learned. Johnny, put his head down for a little bit because he needed to refresh himself of the heat.

"Yeah, it _was_ too short, but at least he gave us some time to talk, right?"

"Yeah, you're riGHT! Where did all of those girls come from?!" Yes, Johnny lift his head, after a 50 second break. Only to see a bunch of girls surrounding Allen, and that terrified him to no end.

"Oh them? They came when you had your head down. They're fast, aren't they?" Allen spoke with pride in his voice; that only made the girls feel empowered.

"Aren't they a bit too fast?" at Johnny's question, the girls turned into demons and they growled at him. Right now, Johnny was sweating buckets, and was trembling more than a 9.5 earthquake would.

"Girls, girls, calm down. Can't you see, you're scaring him?" Johnny saw Allen sitting on a throne with a crown upon his head. He started bowing down to Allen, and thanking him for his mercy. Johnny and Allen kept their conversation going until lunch. They said their goodbye's and went their separate ways. Allen made his way to the cafeteria, and began his search for the redbit*. Allen found the redbit near school store, and he looked at the whiteboard that they had on the wall next to it, it read:

**There are no more slush puppies, they were sold out. Come back tomorrow, and maybe you'll have **_**some **_**luck! **

Soon enough Allen joined Lavi in just standing there, and waiting to see if the whiteboard had a mistake. They made their way to the lunch table they normally sit at, and saw that Lenalee and Kanda were already there, slurping on a slush puppy. Lenalee saw them, and waved them over.

"Allen, Lavi! Hurry up, your slush puppies will get warm!." They both went sprinting to the table, and thanking God for saving them, again.

"There is a God! Thanks Lena-lady! I was about to die when they said there was no more! ~" Well, that's Lavi for you, on the other hand, Allen was admiring Lenalee. Kanda saw Allen staring at her, so he kicked Allen underneath the table.

"Hey! What was that for? I did nothing wrong!" Allen thought about it, and his brain gave him an immediate response.

'_Oh yeah, they're dating now. I completely forgot. Oops.' _Allen went back to slurping on his slushy, and he was perfectly happy now. Lunch seemed to have lasted only about 5 minutes, but they went to their next class, Music class.

'_Lunch was fun today, now I have to get through all of the other classes. But they'll pass by really fast.' _And just like Allen predicted, the classes went by fast. Now he has to go through the same process tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I just kept getting lazy, but I managed to complete this chapter. Thanks for being so patient with me, and I feel like I kinda got better at typing what I think. I hope you guys like this chapter, and once again, thanks for being so damn awesome. Maybe I should start typing the new chapter. Speaking of new chapters, DGM's new chapter comes out net month! Can't wait for it to finally answer the questions I have. Anyways, Have a good day/ night.**

**Redbit*- it's a shorter word for red rabbit. I didn't want to keep saying 'red rabbit' **


	16. Candy!

**So, I thought that I took too long to update, so this is just like a short story. And by the looks of the new chapter, this story might have one, two or maybe three more chapters to go. So, I thank you all for hanging in there, and being so patient with me. I might have taken a long time to update, but I got ideas for more stories. So, Carry On~**

* * *

Allen, was walking downtown with Road, and of course, she was in disguise. Allen and Road walked by some stores that had candy in them. But not only did they walk by them, they went inside. It wasn't Allen's decision to go inside, but it was Road who pulled him along.

"Allen look, another store with candy, let's go!" Road didn't even let Allen respond, she just pulled him inside, and forced him to buy her something. Just as Allen walked inside, Road ran off somewhere, leaving Allen by himself.

"This is a robbery, put all of your money in the bag. And don't make any funny moves, or I'll pull the trigger." The voice was right behind him, and the person whispered into his ear so he won't make a scene. Allen acted quickly, so without thinking, he landed a solid punch on the offender. Allen heard a 'thud' from behind him, so he slowly turned to see who it was. The identity of the 'criminal', was none other than Lavi.

"Woah beansprout, I never knew that you knew how to protect yourself. I might not have tried to scare you if I did." Lavi was talking to Allen as if nothing had happened, but he did have a giant mark on his face to show that it did happen.

"What can I say, I have to be prepared in case something like this ever happens."

"Right, right. So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Waiting for Road. She went to go get candy, just like in every store we came across." Allen looked tired from having to keep entering stores, but Lavi didn't care, he just wanted to leave before he was dragged into it.

"Well, have fun with that. I hope that you'll still be alive tomorrow!" Just as Lavi was going to leave, Road caught him.

"Oh look, it's Lavi!" Road went running to Lavi and glomped him. Lavi fell to the ground and for the first time, saw how many bags Allen was carrying.

"Hey Road, I was just about to leave, it was good seeing you again!" Road looked at Allen, and saw how tired he was. So instead of letting him leave, she pulled him back and made it clear that he was going to help them out by carrying some bags. And once again, she went in many stores, came out with many bags in her hands, and dumped them on Lavi for him to carry.

"Road, how many more stores are you going to enter? And how much money do you plan on spending for candy?" Allen was now very annoyed and very exhausted, so he just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Don't worry Allen, just a few more stores, and few more hundred dollars." With that, she went into the next store. And Allen got his phone out, leaving Lavi to wonder what he planned on doing. Allen dialed a number, and the call got through.

"Hey Tyki, come quick I need your help with something!"

"_**Allen? What happened, are you ok?!" **_Of course Tyki would worry about Allen, I mean, suddenly getting a call from someone saying that you needed to come quick, wouldn't anyone worry? Allen told Tyki where he was, so Tyki made it in record time, but when he arrived, Road was out of the store. And boy was she glad to see another pair of hands.

"Tyki, I'm glad that you're here! I was just running out of arm to help out with carrying these bags!" Tyki looked at Allen and saw that he knew exactly that this was going to happen.

"You little son of a-"

"Time for the next store!" And so, Road pulled her three bag carriers to the next store and made them wait there. This repeated for another hour, until she finally decided to call it a day.

"That's it for today, we should do this again tomorrow!" Road was walking with a bright and happy face.

"Hey Road, why do you get so much candy? It's not like you really need it." Road stopped in her tracks, and began to think about what to respond to Tyki.

"But I do need them, Tyki."

"But _why _ do you need so much?"

"It should be obvious Tyki, it's because I hibernate." Lavi, Allen, and Tyki stopped moving and looked at Road.

'_She's completely serious!?' _The three of them were in complete shock to find out that Road hibernates.

"Is that why we don't have concerts in the winter?" Apparently Allen was the first to come back to reality, and he was also the first to accept the fact that Road is half bear. And then, the other two came back from their trances, but were hesitant in accepting the facts.

"So that's why we never see you in winter?" Tyki was doing the best that he can just so he can understand her secret. But what was troubling him was, how did she keep this a secret from them for so long?

"Where do you sleep, if Tyki and Allen don't know you hibernate." Lavi seemed interested in why Tyki and Allen didn't know about Road's secret, considering that they were the closest to each other than anyone else.

"I still slept in my room, and it's not like it was a secret to begin with! They just never bother to go to my house anymore!~" Road began to pout, and that's why Road is always seen with a candy or two.

And from then on, Tyki and Allen began to visit Road more often, just so they won't have to be surprised when Road decides to pull something on them again.

* * *

**So yeah, that happened. I know it's short, but the real chapter is going to be around 14,000 words or so. That's only because I've missed that many weekends, so I have to make up for them. So, I hope you read the next chapter. Have a good day/night!~**


	17. After a long Hiatus

**So I am really bad at updating my story. Like, I said that I would start working on the next chapter, but I ended up procrastinating, until my guilt started eating at me. So I hope that you like this chap-chap, and if you don't, I'm sorry for disappointing you.**

* * *

As Allen predicted, the day went by super-fast, almost as fast as Speedy Gonzales, and they got a little bit of homework. Allen and Lavi were walking out of Suman's classroom with Narain behind them. And guess what? Lavi actually felt bad for Narain, for once. That's because throughout the class, Suman wouldn't stop glaring at him and he also wouldn't miss a chance to embarrass him.

"How long are you going to follow us?" Allen seemed irritated, which he was, but he wanted to at least be nice about being mean to him.

"Just until we get to the door, then I'll leave you for today." Allen and Lavi didn't talk at all during their walk with Narain, but that was ok because he did all of the talking for them.

"So Allen, did you miss me after all these years?"

"Yes, so much that I could've died." Allen was obviously being sarcastic, but Narain was walking with his chest puffed out and with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Ok, we're here now, so you can go somewhere else." Obviously Lavi wasn't the one who said that, but Narain looked at him as if it was his fault that Allen didn't like him. Lavi's response to that was a snarl.

"Well then, see you tomorrow Allen!" Narain looked over to Lavi and just stared at him and he left with a little bounce within every step. Allen and Lavi pulled the two main doors open, what they saw made them regain hope in Kanda, but they were also worried. He and Lenalee were holding hands, and Kanda was perfectly ok with doing that in public.

"Hey Lavi, is the world going to end?"

"I dunno beansprout, but just in case, start repenting." Both of them immediately started kneeling and they were praying more than they ever have. Kanda, being the short tempered person he is, went to go deal with them personally.

"Would you two shut up? You look like retards!" Lavi stopped praying but Allen just stared at his short tempered acquaintance.

"Kanda, you _do _know that you just offended everyone who prays right? What are our religious readers think? Do you really have a brain?" Allen decided to take his chances and said many things to piss Kanda off. As expected, Kanda tried to put his hand around Allen very 'gently.' Lenalee pulled him back a little bit, and Kanda pulled back.

"Good luck Lenalee, you'll need it with him around." Allen gave her the sincerest smile, while Kanda tried to run at him again. Much like the first time, Kanda and Lenalees' hands were still connected, so she pulled him back and he bumped into her ever so gracefully.

"Kanda, at least go a day without trying to hurt someone." Lenalee was glaring at Kanda, and apologized to Allen. Forgetting about what just happened, they started to discuss of a place to hang out and talk. When they finally decided on a place, KFC, they started walking.

"Isn't the weather nice today? Maybe we should go on a picnic on Saturday! It'll be fun; we'll have food, volleyball, Frisbee, and most importantly, FOOD!"

"Lavi, you do realize that you mentioned food twice right? Not that I'm complaining about food, but you don't have to say it twice. Speaking of food, I'm starving, are we there yet?" Allen whined and tried to get Kanda to carry him, but it resulted with Allen on the ground with a few swollen areas on his face.

"Kanda, behave yourself, and Allen, stop provoking him. It'll only make him angrier than he already is. Oh and, we're here!" Lavi, being tired of being quiet, started cheering at their arrival. Like Allen, Lavi ended up on the floor with a few swollen areas on his face. Lenalee helped Lavi tidy up, and eventually pulled everyone into the restaurant. Of course, Lenalee chose the table they sat at.

"Ok Allen, we are all here, tell us what you called us out here for." Lenalee was kind of in a hurry, because if Komui find out that she isn't home, who knows what'll happen to the city.

"Well, if I just told you straight out, you guys won't believe me."

"Of course we'll believe you right Kanda and Lavi?" She looked at them both with eyes that demanded an answer. So both of them quickly agreed, and so Allen just went and said what was on his mind.

"I am Allen Walker-"

"Allen, we know that already." Lenalee just wanted the information that her litter head was hungry for.

"Lenalee, you didn't let me finish. As I was saying, I am Allen Walker, lead singer of the Super-Humans. Now, before you get mad or-"Lenalee cut him off by jumping on him, which was when three tall, buff men stood up from their seats and started walking towards the group. They stood behind Allen while cracking their knuckles.

"Whaddya doin?" One of the trio spoke, which scared Lenalee off of Allen. Allen turned around and saw the three familiar faces. Immediately, he physically turned pale.

"Who sent you?" Allen looked at them, examining them to see if their body movements gave any signs of who sent them.

"We are under no obligation to tell you who sent us." Looks like one of them actually had a brain.

"Even if you were under no obligation to tell us who sent you, I'm sure you could tell us _why_ they sent you, right?" Thankfully, they too have someone with a brain, because if Kanda had answered, the three of them would have been cut into tiny little squares.

"We were sent with the order, 'Keep an eye on Allen-pon.'" Allen face palmed, he knew exactly who sent them.

"Thanks George, Alex, and Martin, but as you can see, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're fine? That girl just flung herself at you. Don't you normally not want to be glomped on by girls?"

"Martin, I'm sure that I'm fine, and this girl is different, she's my friend. The only girl that I don't want to glomp me is Road. She'll throw me down to the floor and start tickling me. So you guys can go back to whatever you were doing." The three of them went back to their original tables, but kept an even closer eye on Allen, than they had before.

"Sorry about that, they take their job seriously, especially when they have to watch over me."

"So you knew them all along?"

"Yes."

"And you never said anything?"

"Hmmmm….. Yes."

"Can I safely assume that they'll beat me up if I hit you?"

"Yep, you might not even want to threaten me, Lavi. See, look, they're already glaring at you. And don't think I don't see the malice in your eyes Kanda." When Allen said that, George, Alex, and Martin stood up and started to crack their knuckles, again. Don't ask how, they just did it, I mean; they might get arthritis when they get older. Don't they care about their futures?

"Go back, the three of you. The wild Kanda will start feeling threatened, and he will attack. Now, as I was saying, I am Allen Walker. I'm the lead singer of the Super-Humans. Keep this a secret from everyone, and I mean everyone. Not even the staff members know about this topic."

"Cross my heart and hope to die by swallowing a thousand needles if I lie." Lenalee made all of the hand motions that go with the little oath of silence, and she glared at Kanda, so he reluctantly did it too.

"Ok, now that _that's _out of the way, how about we order some food? And I think that Kanda should pay. This kind of counts as your first meal as a couple you know."

"But wouldn't Yuu have to pay for your big appetite? That'll be a big blow in his wallet. Maybe, you should pitch in a little bit." Allen stared at Lavi as if he just murdered his pet hamster that loved to play with a cotton ball. Allen began to tear up, and his face turned into a child's face when they cried. Lavi began to start begging for forgiveness, but Lenalee decided to give Lavi a whack on the head.

"It's ok Allen; the scary rabbit didn't mean it. Have a lollipop, it'll cheer you up~" Lenalee gave Allen the lollipop she promised, and Allen cheered at the cherry flavored candy. Sitting farther than he was before, Kanda was chuckling at Lavi. Lenalee and Allen soon joined him at the new table, leaving Lavi behind.

"But…. I was joking. Guuuyysss~ I want a lollipoppp~ Lenaaaaleeeeee!" Lavi was crawling towards Lenalee as if he was in a desert begging for water. He looked like he would pass out if you poked him, and Allen being the curious person he is, poked the 'almost-dead' Lavi. Lavi turned into dust, and a gust of wind, which came out of nowhere, blew him away. And now the poor employees have to sweep him off of his feet, literally.

"So we still didn't decide on who was going to pay." Lenalee totally ignored the fact that Lavi is currently being put into a trash bin, and being taken to a dump. Buuuut instead of reminding Lenalee, Allen just replied to her question.

"I don't think Kanda should pay anymore," Kanda was mentally cheering at the fact that he won't have to pay anymore, "I'm starting to think that I should pay, I mean, I did suggest that we come out to eat." And so, after Lavi crawling out of the trash bin, he seated himself net to Allen, and they ordered their food, ate, and then they left and went to enjoy themselves.

"Ahhhh~ that food was delicious~ I want more food!" Allen will never stop being a black hole. He's even stretching so that he can make more room in his stomach. Everyone was surprised, except Lavi, but only Lenalee showed how surprised she was.

"How can you eat soo much and still be so thin?!"

"Well, I do a lot of cardio (When he has to run away from fans and debt collectors) I watch what I eat (He literally stares at his food for about a minutes and sucks it up like a vacuum), and that's all! Oh, and I also have fast metabolism." Allen ran towards the nearest food place, and purchased enough food for the three of them, x5. Allen was happily munching on the food that he bought, while walking over to the almost forgotten Lavi.

"Hey Lavi, you almost died today right? I mean, you turned into dust, and then you got swept up and thrown in a trash bin." Lavi looks at Allen with the weirdest look on his face.

"Allen, I always turn into dust, especially in the restaurant that we were just in. And that trash bin is mine; they always put me in it whenever I go there." Lavi said such an unrealistic thing in such a nonchalant way. It kind of made Allen scared, but then he thought, 'He might give me food later.'

"Hey Allen, are you ok? You look kind of weird, maybe you're sleepy or something, but you look weird." Lavi was looking at Allen's white mop of hair, and saw that it was dull, compared to how shiny it usually is.

"Really? Hmmm….. That's strange; I think I look the same." The voice came from the left side, and that definitely scared Lavi into shitting himself. Slowly, he turned his head towards his left, and saw the face of Allen. He quickly looked over to his right and saw a random old man.

"EEEEEPPP! WHO'RE YOU?" Lavi was almost going to push the poor old man because of how shocked he was, but Allen, being the angel he is, stopped him before Lavi could even touch a hair on the old man.

"Lavi, calm down, _you_ were the one who mistook _him_, for _me_." Allen helped the old man away from the evil clutches of Lavi, and the old man survived.

"Now that you know who's who, I'd like a smoothie please." Allen waved $5 in Lavi's face, and in a matter of minutes, Lavi surrendered and went to buy Allen a smoothie.

"Hey Allen, I thought you would like mango, is it ok?" Lavi handed Allen his smoothie, to which Allen slurped on.

"So Allen, are you ever going to tell them about Narain?"

"Ohh Yeahh, I totally forgot about him. Oops, well, I'll tell 'em right now." Allen put his smoothie down, and began to use a loud voice.

"HEY LENALEE, KANDA, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!" Everyone's attention was on Allen and Lavi, and Lavi's face turned red at all the attention. Even though the other party was embarrassed too, they came to the source of embarrassment.

"What did you need to tell us, Allen?" Lenalee tilted her head to the left, like a dog would do, and her eyes made her look like she was willing to kill just for some information.

"Ok, so, I used to go out with Narain-"

"Are you serious? You called us out just cause you used to date a guy?" Kanda was clearly pissed off, but that didn't stop Allen from telling them about Narain.

"So I used to go out with him, but I had to break it off when my father died. I had to break it off because my aunt wanted to take me in, but Narain just thought that I wanted to leave him, and that I was cheating on him. Then he turned into a psycho, and marked my face, and burnt my left arm. That was my summer, how was yours?" Lenalee was shell shocked, but when it seemed that she comprehended what was said to her, she started to shed tears of sympathy.

"Why haven't you said so before? We thought you were just being rude!" Lenalee managed to say that through her tears, and lack of breath.

"Sorry, I had trouble thinking of how I was going to say it, and then it just slipped my mind and forgot to tell you guys. There was also the fact that Narain followed me, which was another reason why I couldn't tell you sooner."

"Kay, so your ex was a psycho and he tried to kill you, anymore secrets?"

"Kanda, aren't you a bundle of joy? I wouldn't be surprised if Lenalee left you right here right now. I mean look, she's glaring at you!" True to Allen's words, Lenalee was glaring at Kanda and she was about to hit him, but Lavi interrupted them.

"Hey guys, I know what Allen just said was very tragic, but you guys wanna go to an arcade or something? I kinda got bored of just standing here and watching Allen disappear, and reappear with 20 bags of food." When Lavi mentioned Allen, Lenalee and Kanda turned to where Allen was standing, but to their confusion, Allen was gone. They looked back to Lavi, as if he knew where he was, which he did.

"Don't worry; Allen is over there getting food again." Lavi pointed to a nearby restaurant, and there they saw Allen. After a few minutes, Allen came out with an arm full of food.

"Dude, don't you think you ate a lot today? I mean, we barely ate like half an hour ago, and you even ate I between that time. Won't you be affected in some way?"

"Lavi, don't worry your newborn brain about it, this'll be the last batch of food, I promise."

"K, so you guys wanna go now? Or are we not gonna go?"

"Yeah, we'll go in just a moment, first let me fix my makeup." Lenalee started to fix her face, and Kanda just waited, while Lavi and Allen started to play tag. And currently, Lavi was 'it'.

"Get back here you young whippersnapper~" Lavi shook his fist in the air, and put a hand on his back, while having a hunch.

"Never! I'll run till I drop!" Allen just kept running circles around Lenalee and Kanda, with Lavi right behind him.

"Allen, I'm too tired to chase you nowww! BABYY COMEE BACKKK~" Allen decided to return to the, now, sobbing Lavi, who was hugging his legs.

"Don't worry child, I'll always be here patting your head." The both became their children selves, so just imagine them both having short stubby arms and legs, with cute round faces and very large eyes.

"Don't leave meee~" Lavi was now clinging onto the_ very _short Allen, and began to ball his eyes out.

"There, there, don't you worry child, we're about to go now, so stand up." Allen's short stubby hands began to help little Lavi up, to which they almost fell. And this took up more time than Lenalee needed, so she just watched her two friends act like children.

"Alright kids, let's go! Momma and Poppa have to get you two to the arcade!"

"Coming!" Both of the children yelled, and no, the children weren't Lavi and Allen. It was a whole different family, but Allen and Lavi stared at Lenalee with big puppy eyes, silently asking to be treated like the other kids were treated.

"You want me to do that?" Allen and Lavi simultaneously nod their heads in excitement, but Kanda looked like he was thinking about jumping off of a cliff.

"No way in hell I'll play along with that. I'd rather dress up in a pink bunny suit." Allen and Lavi had a mischievous look in their eyes, and they looked at each other and immediately knew what the other was thinking.

"You asked for it!" Out of nowhere, tiny Lavi got a giant pink bunny costume and threw it to tiny Allen, and tiny Allen quickly put it on Kanda.

"What the hell Moyashi! I never said that I'd actually do it!"

"Kekeke, you never said you wouldn't do it~" Allen was giggling and Lavi was dying of laughter.

"Alright kids, time to go to the arcade!" Lenalee decided that she might as well make them happy, and leave poor Kanda alone.

"K~" The two munchkins trotted over to Lenalee, leaving the pink bunny alone and laughed at. Lenalee held both of their hands, and walked in the direction of the arcade. Lavi seems to remember about Kanda and looks back at him, not only does he notice him, but he also smiles at him. That was what got Kanda to go towards them and hold Lenalee's hand while also holding Lavi's hand. In the end, they just looked like a happy family, except that Kanda was the only one who didn't look happy. As they neared the arcade, Lavi and Allen turned back into their teenage selves, and ran towards the entrance. They even made it a race, which Lavi won because he has longer legs.

"How're you not out of breath?! You were right behind me, and we were running at full speed!"

"I'm used to it. You know, running away from people is like my part time job."

"Are you serious? Why not just drive a car." Allen looked at Lavi dumbfounded.

"Dude, if I could drive, I would've done so by now. Just because my name is well known, doesn't mean I can break the law."

"Oh yeah, you're still human. What do you think is taking Lenalee and Kanda such a long time?"

"Dunno, maybe they went to have some time alone, you know what I mean?" Allen poking his elbow into Lavi's side. That only makes Lavi laugh, and soon, Allen began to laugh too.

"Yeah, yeah, I get what you mean, but would Kanda be one to do that?" Just then, Lenalee's voices could be heard with another voice, a familiar one. They soon came into sight, and Lavi saw that Lenalee and Kanda were walking with Narain. Who knows how he knew where they were, but he did, and now he is talking to Lenalee and Kanda without knowing that they know about his past.

"Hey Lavi, what's going on over there? I hear Lenalee's voice, who's she talking to?" Lavi was sweating buckets right now, because of the current situation.

"Hey Allen, what would you do if Narain was here?" Lavi saw Allen's entire body shoot up in dark flames. "It's a hypothetical question!" Allen became calm and tamed.

"Oh, then I don't really know what I would do; I might even cause a scene depending on my mood."

"Oh really? How do you feel right now?"

"I guess I feel irritated right now, so I might hit him. Hey, I thought we were going to wait for Lenalee and Kanda!" Yeah, Lavi was kinda dragging him to the farthest corner from the entrance. Allen was struggling to get out of Lavi's hold, but his efforts were futile.

"Hey Lavi, why are you dragging me around! If you wanted to go play a game, you could've just told me."

"Sorry, I just got excited and I thought you would take forever to walk over here." Allen looked at Lavi and he started laughing.

"You're funny, but you know me already." Allen just continued to laugh, and he played the closest game there was in there location. That game just happened to be Pac-man, and Allen loves Pac-man. While Allen was playing Pac-man, Lavi was making sure that Lenalee, Kanda, and Narain weren't nearby. About 5 minutes passed and Lavi heard their voices coming closer.

"Hey Allen, I think we should go look for some new games."

"But Laviii~ I barely started playing, and I love this game!"

"We should go play other games, and see if you like some other ones." Lavi was looking out for the threats' location. When Lavi caught a glimpse of Lenalee's hair, he dragged Allen away from his game. And you see, that made Allen angry, so he didn't sit quietly.

"LAVI LET ME PLAY PAC-MAN!" Lavi's heart dropped and the only thing he could do now is let Allen play Pac-man and hope that no one heard that.

"Oh my Gosh. Did you hear that?" "Yeah, it was scary, I hope they're ok!" "Who's this Lavi guy, and why won't he let the poor kid play Pac-man?" The defeated Lavi just looked at Allen almost being sucked into the machine.

'_Oh brother, why do I even try to help him anymore? That Pac-man addict doesn't know what's coming. I wanna drag him away but I guess that won't work with what just happened. I hope Lenalee, Kanda, and Narain didn't hear that.' _Lavi looked away from Allen, and there he say Lenalee, and she turned around and they both made eye contact. Lavi's face paled and his eyes went wide with shock.

'_Damnit! Don't you dare lead them over here, don't you dare, don't you-' _

"Hey guys, look who we found!" Lenalee must have forgotten about Narain and Allen's past. Lavi looked at Lenalee, and Lenalee looked at Lavi with a confused expression.

"Why are you so frightened Lavi? Haven't you ever seen your classmates outside of school?" Lenalee looked at Lavi with a confused expression. Lavi looked at who she was with, and saw that it wasn't Narain, but it was Johnny. Lavi rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't misleading him.

'_Lavi, you're and idiot! How do you mistake Johnny for Narain? You even caused a scene! Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _While Lavi was beating himself up, Allen stopped playing Pac-man, and went to greet Johnny. Everyone got together and went to have fun and play games.

"C'mon Lavi! Let's go shoot some baskets, I bet I'll beat you!" Allen was trying to get Lavi to play some games, and not just sit on a bench looking like a dad that lost his children and is too lazy to go look for them. Finally, Lavi agreed to go play and they eventually made a bet that can change their lives.

"If I win, you have to dance around the whole school tomorrow, while singing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'" Lavi looked at Allen, and immediately knew that he would do it just for fun, but now it was his turn to give Allen his end of the bargain.

"And if I win, you have to dress like a girl for a week. You also have to add the chest, and even shave your legs and pits." Lavi smiled as he saw Allen's face cringe. "Too much for you beansprout? Should I go easy on you?"

"No. I'm certain that I'll win, just because you've only played basketball once, and I beat you." Allen had a triumphant aura around him, that Lavi could tell, but he won't tell Allen that he has been practicing.

"Ok, time to make it official, you ready?" Lavi outstretched his arm, and held his hand for Allen to shake.

"You're on, Lavi." Allen shook the offered hand, and they began their contest. They started playing, and Allen was already falling behind by 5 points.

"Get on my level Allen!~~" Allen was trying his hardest to beat Lavi so that he can have the last laugh, but in the end, Lavi was the Victor. Allen was honestly surprised that Lavi had actually beaten him, but it didn't get him in a bad mood. That was until he remembered their bet, and_ then _he was in a bad mood.

"Hey Allen, don't forget about our bet!"

"But Lavi! That's embarrassing!" Allen was trying to get Lavi to have mercy, and let him off the hook, but Lavi just wouldn't budge.

"Nope~ a deal is a deal, and we even shook hands on it! ~"

"Fine, I'll do it." The great Allen has admitted defeat, and Lavi has proclaimed victory. Just then Allen got a phone call from his manager, so he excused himself and went outside.

"Hey Miranda, what's up?"

"_**Sorry Allen but I have good news and bad news. Well, depending on how you see it." **_

"Oh, ok, spill. What's on your mind?" Oh, how Allen regretted asking that question. Miranda told him what's going on, and his face looked as if was in pain. He said bye to Miranda and hung up the phone. Allen went back inside and rejoined his friends, not noticing that he hasn't changed his facial expression.

"Hey Allen, what's wrong? You look like you're in pain." Johnny decided to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Oh, it's nothing; I think I just sprained my ankle." Everyone accepted Allen's excuse and went back to having a good time. They played for a few hours, and when it was time to finish, they all decided to go watch a movie together. They started walking to the movie theater and they all decided on which movie they were going to watch.

"I wanna watch Inside out!"

"Of course you would Lavi, but no one else does!" Yes, Allen and Lavi were fighting over the movie.

"If you guys are going to fight, then we might as well go home!" Lenalee just wanted to watch a movie in peace.

"Why not just go to someone's home and watch a movie there, I mean it's free and we could even watch a classic!" There he goes again, Johnny and his smart ideas.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Lavi was raising his hand while trying to whistle; Keyword trying.

"Ok, let's go! Oh and on the way, can we buy some drinks? I kinda forgot that I have nothing to drink except for water." Lavi was scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Lavi," To Lavi, Allen was shining brightly, until he finished what he was going to say. "We all knew this was gonna happen~" Lavi raged and began to chase Allen around every corner.

"DAMNIT BEANSPROUT, GET BACK HERE AND LET ME HIT YOU!"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT, IDIOT?"

"You don't have to keep chasing each other; you're making a big sce-" Johnny was interrupted by an angry Lenalee.

"IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN THIS VERY INSTANT, I WILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL!" And so, the two trouble makers were silenced and everyone was safe, everyone except the two lunatics. Right now, they were at the mercy of the all-powerful Lenalee; she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh man, Lena-lady is pissed, I blame you!" Lavi was pinning the blame on Allen, and that didn't make him too happy.

"You lying piece of *mierda! Why am I being blamed? You were the one who started chasing me!" Allen and Lavi would've started to fight, had it not been for the heated glare coming from Lenalee.

"Hey Lenalee, I see you've been getting along with Kanda. Speaking of Kanda, where is he? I think I'll go look for him." Allen quickly went to go 'look' for Kanda. He ran fast enough so that Lenalee wouldn't have a chance to react.

"YOU TRAITOR!" And now, Lavi was about to have the worst beating of his life. Or so he thought.

"Lavi, don't worry. I'm not mad." Lavi looked up at Lenalee and saw that she had the sweetest smile on her face, as if nothing happened.

"You're not?" To reassure Lavi, Lenalee shook her head. "LEEENALEEEEE~" Now Lavi was crying like a baby.

"_But if that ever happens again, I will personally make sure to give you a beating that you'll never forget."_ And there it is the sickly sweet voice of the disappointed Lenalee.

"I-it won't h-happen again."

"Make sure of it. Anyhow, let's go watch a movie!" Lenalee was happily skipping her way back to Johnny. After that, everyone rejoined each other, and headed for the nearest groceries store to buy the drinks. In the end, they got three sodas, two bags of chips, and a mountain of other junk food. After paying for everything, they began walking to Lavi's house.

"Hey, how much longer are we going to have to walk?"

"Not to worry my short friend; it's just up that hill." Allen started pouting and soon enough, Allen was chasing a red-headed idiot up the hill.

"Ahhh, they never listen do they?" Lenalee was out of energy just by walking to Lavi's house. Lenalee looked around and saw that Kanda was far behind and on the floor.

"KANDA!" Lenalee ran toward Kanda, and her loud scream got the attention of Lavi, Allen, and Johnny. When Lenalee got to where Kanda was laying down, she immediately tried to help him up.

"Kanda what happened to you?!" Kanda opened one eye and made a 'tsk' sound.

"I only tripped. So don't you dare tell Allen and Lavi anything, you hear me!?" Little did Kanda know, that the two in question had ears a big as dumbos' and can hear twice as far.

"Hey Lavi, did you hear that? I think Kanda tripped, wanna go investigate?" Allen had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and so did Lavi.

"Yes Allen, I did hear that. And yeah, we should go investigate so that Lena-lady won't worry." So the two went running to the 'crime scene' and saw that there was a tiny crack in the side walk.

"Hey Allen, do you think that this is the culprit?" Lavi was barely able to contain his laughter, and in turn, Allen didn't even try to stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah, who knew that the great Kanda would fall victim to a small crack!" So this got Kanda beyond mad and he started to chase the duo, all the way to their destination.

"Hey Johnny, let's decide on what genre we're going to watch!" Lenalee was trying to get Johnny to be more open around them, and clearly, that was working. Johnny began to join in on many of the conversations.

"Ok! How about we watch a comedy?" Johnny and Lenalee joined together and became a team to support the comedy genre.

"Pshhh, comedy, are you serious? I think Action is better, right?" Allen and Lavi were a team that supported the Action genre.

"_**I want to watch a horror movie, now." **_And then there was Kanda, the team of one, who was supporting the Horror genre. And guess who won? Of course, the action genre won, mainly because they tried to put on a horror movie, but they both kept complaining. So now, they settled for watching an action movie.

"Ok, _now _let's pick the movie we're going to watch." Lenalee almost knew that something was going to happen right now, so she didn't really do anything so stop it.

"Let's watch Braveheart!"

"Hey, isn't that about a Scottish dude?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Allen, Allen, Allen. You have an excellent choice in movies!" Lavi must've felt like a proud parent, because he was hugging and petting Allen as if he was his own. Allen got caught up in the moment and said something that he would soon regret.

"Thanks Father!" And Lavi being the person he was, he went along with it self-consciously. Allen also jumped on Lavi and gave him a hug.

"No problem, Son!" Lavi just hugged back and boy, was it a sight to see; especially if it got Lenalee and Kanda to rethink their lives and question the relationship between the two.

"What are you guys?" Lenalee was still kind of weirded out, but then she remembered that they were like two peas in a pod. Then, she just gave up in trying to understand them. Lenalee got out of her thinking trance, and saw that the two were still hugging each other with the most loving atmosphere a dad and a son can produce.

"So are we going to watch the movie or what?" Kanda was just soo annoyed (and weirded out) by the whole scene that played out in front of him, so he just wanted to get his mind off of it.

"Don't worry guys, I got it!" Johnny was quick to start the movie, so they made popcorn and watched in silence.

'Psst, Allen, look at Kanda!' Lavi was pointing at a straight faced Kanda.

'What about him?' Allen was sincerely confused at what Lavi was trying to get out of this. When he looked back, Lavi wasn't looking at Kanda anymore, but somehow Allen felt off. He looked around, trying to figure out what was out of place. He didn't find anything gone, so he proceeded to get some of his popcorn, only to find out that it was gone.

'_That shameless rabbit, he dares to steal my precious food?' _In one fast movement, Allen had his popcorn bag back, and bonked the rabbit's head. After that, they saw the rest of the movie without any disturbances, but it was finally time to tell them one tiny detail.

"Hey, I have to tell you guys something." Allen made the sudden announcement to the others present.

"Spill your guts out beansprout." Kanda had no patience right now; he just wanted to bolt out of the house and go home and sleep.

"Ok, here it goes. My manager called me earlier at the arcade."

"Oh, so that's who you went to talk to."

"Yeah, and she told me that I have a concert coming up."

"Wow, really!? Where, and when, I wanna go see!" Lenalee was excited to hear about a concert, but she saw Allen's sad expression.

"That's the thing; I'm going to have to go to the other side of the world for this concert."

"At least we'll get to see you at school after, right?" Allen's expression looked even more depressed than it has ever been.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Cross, and Anita are going to move to Japan, which is where my next concert is going to be. So even if I come back, I won't have a place to stay." Lavi, Lenalee, and Johnny looked like they were on the verge of crying. Even Kanda looked like he would be devastated if the little moyashi suddenly disappeared.

"Don't worry guys, we'll figure something out! But since that is in the far future, why don't we enjoy ourselves right now?" Allen was trying to make them see the bright side of things, and to his surprise, they tried to see everything with a positive view.

"You're right Allen, it's not like we'll never meet again! And yeah, let's just enjoy the time we have left." Lenalee was trying to convince everyone, including herself, that everything will be fine.

"And if we don't get to see each other regularly, I'll make it possible!" Allen was really positive, like wow, he even made Kanda smirk. "Anyways guys, I'm gonna go home now. Anita is probably worried sick."

"Yeah, same here, see you guys some other day!" Johnny and Allen left the house together, and they talked about random stuff. That was until they heard footsteps coming at full speed. Allen barley had enough time to turn around, when a mysterious kid bumped into him. The kid fell on the floor and began to look around in a desperate manner and saw nothing in sight. He then looked at Allen, who was also on the floor, and they stared at each other for a while.

"Hey kid, are you OK?" Allen was still trying to figure the kid out, when Johnny spoke to the unidentified kid.

"What's it to ya?" The kid seemed to lack manners, so that's what got Allen to come back to reality.

"Listen, kid, if you're hurt just say so. It's not nice to be rude to someone who was trying to help you." Allen was speaking with a stern voice that didn't have room for come-backs.

"S-sorry, I just hurt my ankle." The kid got up from the ground, as did Allen, and tried to put most of his body weight on his left foot. Allen saw this, and proceeded to carry him in the direction of his house.

"Hey, where are you taking me?!" The kid began to squirm around and almost made Allen loose balance.

"Calm down little kid-"

"MY NAME ISN'T 'LITTLE KID'!"

"I'm just taking you to my house so that I can help you with your wound. And what do you want me to call you when I don't know your name?" The kid looked dumbfounded and then realized that what the 'perfect stranger' said, was true.

"My name is Timothy."

"Hello Timothy, my name is Allen, and this fellow beside me is Johnny." Johnny gave a small 'Pleasure to meet you' and gave his goodbyes to the two and went his own way.

"By the way, what are you doing outside of your home this late at night?" Allen was a little worried at to what Timothy was doing. Allen began to think that Timothy was doing the same thing he did as a kid; gamble.

"I'm just trying to get money for me and the other kids to survive on." Timothy's statement made Allen look at him with wide eyes.

"Other kids?"

"Yeah, I live at an orphanage, but we are slowly running out of food, clothes, water, and other daily utensils." Timothy looked like he was angry at himself for letting his precious friends go through so much trouble. Timothy looked at the ground, as if something were going to magically appear out of nowhere. And technically it did.

"What if I provide everything that the orphanage needs, even a new building?" Tim looked up at Allen as if he was some sort of god.

"Really!?" At this point, Tim's eyes were sparkling with bright lights. But that soon ended.

"Yes really, but under one condition." The lights began to fade away, and were replaced with anger.

"So you do want something in return." Tim began to squirm, and when he was let down, he spit on the ground that Allen was standing on.

"I don't want anything like money in return." This caught Tim by surprise, and then he got curious.

"So what do you want if you don't want money?" Tim thought that it would take him ages to answer because he still thought that Allen wanted money. But to his surprise, Allen answered almost immediately.

"I want a brother!" Tim's face turned form curious, to excited. He thought of the lucky child that got to go home with his newfound friend. But then he started thinking about how he was never adopted, and that's what got him sad, but he still tried to keep a big smile on his face. Little did Tim know that Allen could see the pain behind his happy expression.

"Yes! Now one of the little kids would have a sibling to play with!" Allen smiled a sincere smile at Tim, and began to speak.

"But I don't want them; I want _you_ to be my little bro."

"Me? Are you sure? Didn't you say that I lacked manners?"

"Yeas, but that used to be me, so I'll help you out. Now let's go to the orphanage and get you out of there." So Timothy led the way to where he stayed his whole life, and Allen just followed. And when they got to their destination, a woman ran out and began to act motherly towards Tim.

'Where were you? Don't you know how worried I was?" In the midst of her scolding him, she saw Allen. "Is this a new orphan?"

"New orphan?" Allen was confused as to why she thought that he was an orphan, but she seemed to quickly understand that he was not.

"Oh pardon sir; it's just that Tim here always brings back new kids that he met on the street." Allen smiled at the thought of Tim helping out, while Tim's face flushed in embarrassment. "But he's a good kid. So anyway sir, what brings you here?"

"Ah, I came to adopt a little brother!" Allen was excited about getting a little brother. But that didn't last too long.

"Are you over 18, or do you have parent permission?" Allen forgot about all of that stuff, but he asked if he can make a quick phone call. Allen dialed a phone number and a woman answered.

"_**Hello?" **_

"Hey mum, can I have a little brother?" Allen went straight to the point, because he didn't want to waste time here when he could be with his bro.

"_**W-what?! Are you saying the me and Cross should-" **_

"Yeah, adopt. I'm outside of the orphanage, and I really want a brother." Allen was almost in tears.

"_**No, don't cry, I'm sure Cross won't mind. So sure, you can get a little brother." **_

"Thanks mum!" And with that, Allen hung up, and looked at the woman. "Can I get my little bro now?"

"Y-yes, come this way. So you want a little brother right? They are all taking a nap right now, so I think that you have to wait until you can choose one."

"But I already found my brother!" The woman looked back and saw that Allen was hugging Tim, to which Tim was squirming.

"Oh I see, then let's go get the paper work all signed up so you can take your brother to his new home. Timothy, go get your stuff packed up so you can be ready when he finishes signing." Tim did as he was told, and went to pack his stuff. It took him a short amount of time to get his stuff all packed up, so he went with the other children to wait until they woke up. Now back to what Allen was doing.

"So you need to get these signed and filled in with the correct information." The lady handed him a packet of 3 papers, all stapled together. "Please hand them in when you are finished." Just as the lady was about to walk away, Allen stopped her.

"Ma'am, for taking care of Tim for the time he was here, I'd like to give you guys a remodeled building, some new clothes, more food, and some other daily utensils."

"Sir, how can I trouble you with such things?"

"It's fine, I offered! And you can stop calling me 'sir'; I'm only 15 years old." Allen smiled kindly at the woman, and she looked like she appreciated his generous donations.

"Thank you very much! Your donation is much appreciated." The woman went out of the room humming a happy tune, and Allen finished filling out the papers hat needed to be signed. Then thirty minutes passed, and little Timothy said goodbye to all of the other kids, and left the orphanage with his new brother.

"It's time to go now, mum and dad should be waiting for us." Allen took Timothy by hand and led him home. After walking for some time, the two brothers made it home. When they entered the house, Allen saw Anita and Cross sitting on the couch watching a TV show.

"We're home!" Allen announced that they had arrived home, and that caught the attention of the two adults.

"Welcome home! Now, where is my new son?!" Anita sprang out from here spot on the couch, and ran towards the entrance. This caused Cross to get out of his seat, and to walk in the direction that Anita went.

"What's this about '_We're_ home' and 'new son'?" Cross finally made it to the door, and saw Anita smuggling a kid in a bear hug. He looked at Allen, and he was laughing nervously. "Who's the kid?"

"This, dear, is Timothy. And his last name would be Walker, because it was Allen who brought him! So, WELCOME HOME TIMOTHY WALKER! ~" Anita throw confetti and brought out a cake that read 'We are Family'. And of course, this only confused Cross even more.

"I still don't get it."

"Are you serious? Master, you really are a simpleton."

"WHADDYA MEAN I'M A SIMPLETON?!" Cross took off his chancla*** and threw it at Allen. The now unconscious Allen was being shaken by the worried Timothy.

"So kid, are you going to tell me who you are? Or should I wake up the idiot so that he can tell me?" Anita's mother instincts were acting up like crazy, so she did the only thing she could think of, and kicked Cross in the shin. In the background, Cross could be seen hopping in pain and the center scene was Anita hugging Timothy and telling him that everything was going to be ok.

"Cross, if you ever threaten your son again, I will personally make sure you pay Death a visit."

'_Huh? Son? Mine? Since when? And why? Who gave him the right? I could barely deal with the unconscious "bottomless pit" over there, and now I have to take care of another child? How am I going to get more wine? Well money isn't a huge problem, but I'm running out of excuses.' _After some time, Cross finally got his mind to accept that he now has to take care of two children.

"Ok you two, time to eat, so go your hands. Oh and Tim, don't be surprised at how much your brother can eat!" Timothy bean to mentally prepare himself for the worst, but when they came back from washing their hands, he was shocked at how much food was at one side of the table. Then, Timothy just ignored it, as if he has lived with it for his whole life.

"Let's dig in~" They four of them sat around the table and they began to eat and they also talked about many things. And that's was when Allen deemed it the right time to tell Timothy about his biggest secret.

"Hey Tim, do you know the band called 'The Super-humans'?" It wasn't even a second after that Tim responded with the most energetic answer.

"OF COURSE I DO! WHO WOULDN'T? THEY ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST!" Timothy began to jump up and down, just by hearing about the Super-humans.

"Well then I'm going to tell you a secret, ok?" Timothy agreed and he was silent and patient for the secret.

"In truth, I'm the lead singer of the Super-humans."

"Y-y-y-you? S-s-s-singer? REALLY!?" Timothy waited for approval, and when Allen nodded his head, Tim began to bounce off of the walls. Cross found the opportunity to catch him, and so he did. But instead of letting him go, Cross made Tim sit and not move an inch.

"Ok kid; don't go destroying my house, or else I'll make you pay for it." Cross had a mysterious glint in his eyes, and that made poor Timothy shiver. Tim was eventually let out of Cross's hold, and he went back to jumping around the house.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"This was the beginning of Cross's childish acts; meaning he began to bounce off of the walls just to catch Tim. Tim only made funny faces at Cross which angered him even more. And while the young child and older child were playing, Anita and Allen continued to eat and conversed about their day and how they were doing, and other stuff like that.

"Allen, sweetie, did Miranda call you earlier today?" Anita was looking at him while she ate her delicious looking pasta, and that made Allen drool, but none the less, he answered.

"Yeah, she called, but I'm not too sure that I'm happy about us having to move." Anita looked like she was not sure what he was talking about.

"Oh, the move? Don't worry; you can always invite your friends over anytime you want." Allen was looking at Anita with a look that read 'Are you kidding me?'

"Mum, even if they wanted to come and see, they might not have enough money for every concert."

"You're right, maybe we can buy their flight tickets, that, or they came come live with us!" Anita was willing to do anything to make her son happy, and she made that clear by thinking up some strange ideas.

"Mum, although they would love to skip school, I don't think they can. But I know for sure, that Lenalee can't go, Kanda won't want to go, and Lavi can and he would want to go, but it would be rude to only take Lavi. Don't you think?" Anita agreed and the four of them finished their food, and the adults and children separated from each other. Timothy and Allen went running up the stairs so they can get to know each other more. They ended up in Allen's room, and Tim immediately ran towards the fluffy bed, and jumped on it.

"Hey Allen-"

"Call me 'bro'!"

"-Bro, can I meet the band some day?!" Allen looked at Tim as if he was asked something silly.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you would! You're my brother now, so they will _have_ to meet you." Tim started to laugh at his brother, and his sudden weirdness. After laughing for a good while, Tim started to get sleepy, so he passed out on Allen's bed. Allen smiled softly at his brother, and carried him to his own room, which was right next to his. He tucked Tim in, just like any caring brother would do, and he swiftly made his way back to his room.

"Now, time to go to sleep!" Allen did his nightly routine, which was: shower, change into clothes, brush teeth, and let his hair dry. Then when his hair finally dried, Allen snuggled into his warm blankets, and passed out in the first 5 seconds. And now, may I present you, Allen's Dream!

* * *

_**~~Allen's Dream Land ~~ **_

"_**Hey Allen, come and help us move this box!" A familiar voice came from another room, and Allen unintentionally responded to them.**_

"_**Ok! I'll be there in a second; I have to get all of my things packed!" Allen packed his clothes, and other stuff. Allen wiped the sweat that came from his forehead, and continued to pack his belongings. That was until he came across a time machine. Allen examined the machine, and saw that it was all silver, and it had a door big enough to fit in. Allen, being the adventurous person he is, stepped inside and started to push random buttons. So all he heard was the beeps, the boops, and the bleeps, yet that was still not enough to make Allen cautious. And when Allen stopped pushing buttons, the machine started shaking by itself, and then there was a loud 'Buzz' noise, wen Allen heard it, he opened the door. **_

"_**W-what is this place?!" Allen's first sight was distorted trees and very funny looking people. Their faces were all different than what Allen was used to. The peoples' noses were where their chins should have been. Their ears replaced their mouths, and their eyes were where their ears belonged. The strange people suddenly looked at Allen and started to run towards him. **_

"_**Woah, stay away!" Allen quickly closed the door, but the strangers were about to pull the door open with their inhumane strength, but Allen wouldn't let them. Even though Allen tried so hard to keep the strange beings away from him, they managed to pry the door open. **_

"_**What is your plan?!" Allen's question went unanswered; they just proceeded to carry Allen. When they carried him, they threw him up in the air, and started saying 'Our King has come!' The strange people rejoiced, and kept proclaiming that their king has come.**_

'_**I wonder if they'll give me food! Stuff like steak, a whole turkey, some mash potatoes, maybe some corn, and there absolutely must be some mitarashi dangos!' Allen's inner thoughts were bundled up, completely forgetting the situation at hand. And before Allen knew it, he was in a weird place. He was sitting on a throne like a king would, and some chefs brought a whole feast, just for him. **_

"_**Oh god, I'm in heaven! ~" Then the strange people brought along his friends, his new brother, and Cross with Anita. They were all seated around a long table, and were also treated like royalty. The strange peoples' servants, which looked like normal people except that they had animal ears, brought large trays of food. And every food that Allen thought of, appeared in the trays. **_

"_**Alright, attention everyone, it's time to dig in!" Finally, one of the strange people spoke up, and startled Allen, but that didn't stop him from stuffing his mouth. And just as he was about to take a bite out of his juicy steak, his dream cut off, and it became black. **_

_**-The End, Back to Reality-**_

* * *

"Whoa, what a weird dream, maybe if I close my eyes a little longer, the same dream will appear." Allen was about to close his eyes for a second time, but little Timothy bust the door open and started jumping on his bed.

"C'mon, Allen, time to wake up!" Timothy was yelling so loud, that he woke Cross up, and Cross came tumbling into the room.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! SOME PEOPLE ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" Timothy eventually stopped and stared at Cross. He gave a mischievous grin, and started to yell louder while jumping even more.

"What if I don't want to shut up?"

"You sassy two year old, do as you're told! LOOK, YOU'RE MAKING MY BEAUTIFUL RED HAIR, WHITE, AND THAT'S NO GOOD!"

"_**No good? You think having white hair is No good?" **_Black Allen came out, and Timothy, along with Cross, were dead in their tracks.

"Uh-oh, I think you got big bro mad." Timothy pushed Cross in front of him, in hopes that Allen would spare his new brother's life.

"How_ dare_ you betray, me, you little twerp? You're going to regret it!" As you can see, Cross was very mad at the so-called 'two year old.'

"_**Why is white hair bad? Everyone's going to have it sooner or later. Should we just dye your hair white?"**_ Out of nowhere, Allen pulled out a white hair dye, and started to walk over to where the other two were standing. Timothy, the smart little rascal, brought up what Allen most adores.

"H-hey Allen, guess what?"

"_**What?" **_

"Time for breakfast! You know 'lots of food'!" In an instant, Allen turned back to normal, and he quickly pushed Cross and Tim out of the way.

"FOOD!" He threw himself from the stairs, not caring to come down like a proper human. He then proceeded to jump to the table and stuff his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Good to know you woke up early today, sweetie. Unlike your brother and Cross, they haven't come down yet." Anita served Allen more food, and ordered him to go take a shower. Once he was ordered to get clean, Cross and Timothy came down and enjoyed their breakfast.

* * *

_**-With Allen After his glorious shower- **_

"Gahhh, now _that _was a nice hot shower! I should drink some cold milk." And that he did, he went downstairs and got himself a cup of cold milk. After finishing that cup of milk, he got another, and another, and another, and another, and another until the whole carton of milk was gone.

"Hey bro, I kinda wanted some milk too." Timothy was standing behind of Allen, holding his tiny cup up to his brother.

"Oops." Allen looked at the carton of milk, and decided to describe how it was. "But man, it was exactly what I needed after a nice hot bath. It was refreshing, and went smoothly down to my stomach. You should have tried it; I bet you would've liked it."

"SHORTSTACK! You'll pay for not leaving me any milk!" Timothy jumped onto Allen and started to cling onto Allen. Just then, Anita walked into the kitchen to find Allen hugging his little brother, and Timothy trying to scoot away from him.

"Aww, look at you two; playing with each other. So sweet, but can you guys take it to the living room? You'll get hurt if you keep playing here. Look, you guys already broke some plates!" And thus, Anita blew the roof off of the house, and both of the brothers were eternally scarred; never to see their mother the same.

"U-uh, I think that we'll go somewhere else! C'mon Tim, let's go meet up with my- I mean _our_ friends." They walked out and Allen immediately texted Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and everyone in the band, telling them to meet up.

"Let's go, I already told them where to meet us at. All you need to do, is hide behind me at all times, I want you to be a surprise!"

"Alright! Oh boy, this'll be fun!" They made their way to the spot where they were going to meet up with everyone, which happened to be the arcade that they met up yesterday. And since they were the first to arrive, they decided to go and play some games.

"Hey bro, do you have any money? I really wanna play this game with you! It's called Pac-man!" Allen's head turned towards Timothy, and his eyes were filled with fire.

"Did you say Pac-man?! Boy, move out of the way." Allen and Timothy fought for the game for at least 30 minutes, until everyone that was called over by Allen arrived.

"Hey Allen, why're you fighting with a kid? Are you still obsessing over Pac-man? Let the kid play, beansprout!" Lavi's booming voice reached Allen's ears, and also caught the attention of Timothy. And both of the brothers looked at each other and automatically knew what to do.

"Fine, just because I have something important to tell you guys. Let's go to that table over there." Allen pointed to a nearby table, and made sure that Tim saw where they were. So from the corner of his eye, Tim watched Allen and his friends, and waited for some sort of sign that Allen would give. And to kill some time, Tim started to actually play the beloved game, P-m.*

"So why'd ya call everyone? And you do know that Road and the twins might get recognized, even though they are in disguise, right?" Allen waved off Lavi, but he responded to what Lavi said.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Lavi. Even is people found them out, Road and the twins know how to defend themselves against fans."

"What about Tyki? Isn't he apart of the band too?" Lavi started thinking about how Allen was also in the band, and was going to ask about it, but Allen began to answer his questions.

"No one knows how Tyki looks like because he's always at the back of the stage. And no one will know it's me because of my white hair and scar, if that is what you were going to ask next." Allen answered Lavi, and now Lavi went back to thinking that Allen was a psychic.

"Allen, I know that we had this conversation before, but are you sure you can't read minds?" Allen stared at Lavi and made a 'are you stupid?' face.

"Well, _that _happened. Now, let's get down to business-"Before Allen could continue, the one and only Tim finished the sentence for Allen.

"To defeat the Huns?" Allen turned his head, as did everyone else. And Kanda being Kanda, he started questioning the kid, or what everyone else saw, demanding answers.

"What the hell do you want, kid? Can't you see this is a table for 8 people? Go away, before I do something I regret." Kanda was _not _in the mood to deal with anything, mainly because he was forced to go outside.

"Wow, you have a _really_ deep voice, miss."

"WHY YOU LITTLE DIP SHIT, CALL ME THAT AGAIN, AND YOU'RE DEAD."

"I don't think that that's a very nice thing to say, maybe you should change the way you talk, and you might be able to get a boyfriend." Timothy just wouldn't stop talking, and everyone saw that. The twins, Road, and Tyki had to pick up their fallen jaws from the ground, but the infamous rabbit started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA, A LITTLE KID IS MAKING FUN OF YOU, KANDA!" The idiotic rabbit kept on laughing, which only made Kanda chase him around the arcade. Lavi ended up having to get hit by Kanda, and sobbed in pain.

"Lena-ladyyy~ your boyfriend almost killed me! ~" Lenalee looked at Lavi in the eye, but she quickly looked away when Allen called them back.

"Ok guys, time to tell you why I called you here." Everyone gathered up, and out popped Timothy, from behind Allen's chair.

"This little dude, is my new brother, his name is Timothy." Allen ruffled Tim's hair, and surprised everyone at the table. Allen even turned to Kanda and glared at him, giving him a silent warning to never do that again. But as if _Kanda _listen to anything Allen says, y'know what I mean?

"Since when did you have a little brother?" Lenalee had a very puzzled facial expression, because she knew that Allen had no siblings.

"Well, I met him yesterday with Johnny; he was gathering 'donations' for a nearby orphanage he lived in." Allen looked at Tim, and the younger of the two only smiled at him.

"Sorry big bro." Tim truly felt sorry about what he did, but Allen wasn't mad about it; after all, he was doing it for a good cause.

"I smell a wonderful story behind this!" Road knew that something happened, because Allen's voice quivered, like it usually does when he lies.

"Spill it shounen, I know this'll be interesting." And now Tyki was interested, great. Once Tyki was interested in something, he made sure to get what he wanted.

"I don't think I should share this information, it might damage the pride of someone. And thus, I would need permission." And now they were all surprised at how formal Allen can be.

"I don't think you were meant to be a singer, I think you should've been a lawyer."

"Hee, yeah, a lawyer! ~" And now the twins were involved, who else will show up, Obama? Nah probably not, he's too busy, maybe someone less busy, like…. Nah never mind, it would be cool if Obama joined their conversation. Too bad he won't, that'll take too much time.

"Well, anyways, how about we go watch a movie or something?" Allen suggested the same routine from the day before, but the others had boldly declined.

"Nope, not doing _that _again, why not just go to a sushi place, I'm hungry." Lavi made it clear that he was hungry, by shushing everyone, just so that they can hear his stomach growling.

"But I don't want sushi! ~ I want some pizza!" Road was so enthusiastic, that she somehow convinced everyone that pizza was their meal of choice.

"Ok, but most importantly, who's paying?" Tyki's sudden question got everyone to think. They all looked at Allen, even Timothy, and quietly suggested that he should pay. After some seemingly long minutes, Allen finely got the message, and offered to pay.

"Where are we gonna order the pizzas from? I think it should be a place that gives low prices, for large amounts of pizzas."

"I think you're right Lena-lady~ with the black hole here, we should probably order from that new pizzeria. I have a coupon book!" Lavi discreetly looked over to Allen, but the dense child never knew what Lavi meant.

"Before we call, don't you think that we should go to someone's house? I mean, that would be the most logical thing to do, right?" Allen might not have known what Lavi meant, but he knew that food should be enjoyed in a nice warm house, especially in the winter.

"Now, who's going to make the call? And where are we going to go?" Everyone looked at Allen again, and he ended up having to invite them all over to his house. Once they got there, Allen tossed the phone over to Lavi, and he quickly dialed the pizza place. After a few minutes, the call went through.

"_**Hello, thank you for calling Pizza Kingdom! What can I get you?" **_A female voice seemed to have answered, and that got Lavi's attention.

"Yes, I would like your phone number-"Kanda hit Lavi in the head and Lavi just went back to ordering. "So I would like 6 pepperoni pizzas- make that ten!"

"_**Will that be all, sir?" **_

"Yeah, that's about it!"

"_**That'll be $50 dollars!" **_Lavi hung up and turned to Allen.

"Allen, you have to pay $50." Allen looked at Lavi, and nodded. He took out $50 from his pocket, and gave it to Lavi. "With a tip, for the delivery person." Allen nodded, and gave him an extra 2 dollars. "And 3 dollars for the one who called." Allen nodded again, and was about to hand over 3, when he thought about who he was giving the money to.

"I bet you thought you would get free money!" Allen hit Lavi on the shoulder, and the rabbit started to sob in the corner.

"I j-just wanted s-some money~~"

"Get a job!" Allen was slapping Lavi, which only made his sob louder. Suddenly, a phone could be heard, and the ringtone was, 'The best brother of all time is calling you, so pick up!', and everyone, including Lavi, turned to look at Lenalee. After noticing their stares, she gave and embarrassed chuckle, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lenalee's voice was the only one that can be heard right now, even though everyone was loud just a second ago. But, from the silence, came a cough. And that triggered Komui.

"Who was that? That sounded like a boy coughing. DON'T WORRY LENALEE, I'LL COME SAVE YOU!" He hung up, and everyone turned to see that Lavi was the one who coughed. And they all were going to give him some friendly pats on his face, but in the distance, they heard low thump but they became louder with every second. Once they were close to their destination, they suddenly stopped. The young adults were as silent as the air around them, waiting in anxiousness, and they suddenly heard 3 loud knocks on the door. They all inched closer to the corner that Lavi and Allen were occupying.

"Anybody home? I got a sudden phone call requesting help, so I came immediately!"

'_No one called you for help you liar!' _Was what everyone, including Lenalee, was screaming in their minds.

"Lenalee, I know you're in there! Don't worry; big brother is here to save you!" At that time, another phone started ringing. This time, the ringtone was, 'It's Papa! Pick up, pick up, pick up the phone! ~' And Road answered the phone, and spoke quietly.

"Hello?"

"Hi Road! How are you? And is someone screaming? WHO DARES SCREAM AT MY LITTLE GIRL? I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW SECONDS!" And just as Sheryl said, Komui was still screaming, and he was also there in a few seconds.

"WHY'RE YOU SCREAMING AT MY LITTLE ANGEL?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! MY BELOVED LITTLE SISTER IS IN THERE!" As if those two weren't enough, another phone started to ring. This time, the ringtone was, 'It's your awesome uncle, so pick up!' Sure enough, the owner of the phone answered.

"Bueno**?"

"Hey Allen, just wanted to make my daily check-up! And is that screaming I hear? DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE THERE SHORTLY!" Ok, now this is just getting out of hand. Now, Neah was behind the door, being as loud as the other two. As a result, the young adults inched even closer together, so they can provide peace to one another.

"DON'T WORRY ALLEN, I WON'T LET THESE TWO MEAT HEADS TOUCH A FEATHER ON YOUR WINGS!"

"WINGS?! THE ONLY ONE, WHO HAS WINGS, IS LENALEE."

"NO! IT'S GOT TO BE MY DEAR ROAD!" Now those three lunatics were outside of Allen's house, and no one knew how they got there, but another phone rang. This one had no ring tone, it just had an alarm. This phone belonged to Kanda, so that being said, he didn't answer.

"KANDA, MY BOY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! ~ OPEN UP, I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU A BIG HUG! ~" The four of the overprotective family members were on the verge of knocking the door down. Now, the occupants of the house were smushed together in the small corner. Having no other choice, they began to give their last words.

"Guys, I don't know how much more time we have on this planet, but whatever happens, I'll miss you!" Allen hugged everyone, as if he was saying good-bye to them. But just as Allen finished his good-bye, another voice could be heard, but it wasn't from outside. Allen looked at the stair case, and saw that the loud noises woke up the one person you shouldn't wake up; and his name is, Cross.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SCREAMING?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SOME PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP?" He went to open the door and the four adults tumbled in, finding that Cross was smiling the devils' smile, giving the four men shivers.

"Thank you for having us!" All of the, now tame, adults said in unison. They were all identical, from the way they talked to the way they were beat up. With their head bandaged, and their arms in casts, they enjoyed the tea that they had to make on their own.

"If you ever wake me up again, you'll never see another day. You understand me?" The four over protective adults nodded their heads, and once Cross left, they started talking amongst themselves.

"Good to see you again, brother Neah." Komui held out his hand and waited for Neah.

"Ditto, Komui." Neah grabbed Komui's hand and they made a handshake.

"SOLIDERS UNITED!" The two of them forgot about the other two, Sheryl and Tiedoll, and they looked at them. And they looked back at them.

"You guys also don't want your angels to be stained by the darkness of this world, right?" Komui and Neah looked dead serious; they even looked like they came out of Jojo bizarre.

"Affirmative." Tiedoll and Sheryl answered at the same time, with the same seriousness.

"Then join our organization! Our goal is to keep our precious angels away from the darkness that lurks in this world." Komui stared at Sheryl, and Sheryl nodded. Then Tiedoll decided to join; that's how S.U got more members and together, they planned to take over the world. While the new members were being welcomed into the club, the teenagers were still frightened by what just happened. None of them moved a muscle, until Allen snapped out of the trance he was placed in.

"Woah, I have never seen that in my entire life. To help you guys forget, let's go get ice cream!" The rest, slowly but surely, came back into reality and they agreed. Allen led them into the living room, and he made his way to the kitchen to serve some ice cream. It took him about 20 minutes to get ice cream onto all 8 cones, with double scoop; he also got the whole tub of ice cream. Upon arriving at his room, he saw Road and Timothy on Lavi's back while the twins tried to jump on Tyki's back. Kanda and Lenalee were just staring at the noisy bunch, waiting for Allen to return with their ice creams. Allen swiftly walked over to where Lenalee and Kanda were.

"Some ice cream, for the lovely ladies." Allen offered the ice cream to Lenalee and Kanda, Lenalee accepted the treat, but Kanda hit Allen on the head and took the ice cream angrily.

"I'm sorry for calling you a lady, I meant to say princess! ~" Kanda eventually ended up threatening Allen with his fierce glare, and a punch to the gut.

"I dare you to say that again, beansprout!" Kanda furiously swung his fists at Allen, only for the 'victim' to dodge them.

"You won't ever get the opportunity to hit me with those lame ass punches, try again when you learn how to throw manly punches! ~" Allen kept on taunting Kanda, not caring about what might happen. Sadly, Kanda chased Allen, and eventually caught him and dragged him back to where Lenalee was.

"Ok, Ok, I give up. I promise not to do it again, so can you let me go now." Allen was basically pleading for forgiveness, with his life on the line, knowing that Kanda would never forgive someone who made him look weak.

"As if I'd let you go after humiliating me!" Kanda was obviously furious about a beansprout mocking his punches, but Allen had many tricks up his sleeve, even the cowardly ones.

"UNCLE, A DEMON IS ATTACKING ME! LENALEE AND ROAD ARE ALSO IN DANGER!" In less than a second, Komui, Sheryl, and Neah, came crashing in the room, ready for battle.

"BACK FOUL DEMON!" The three priests rebuked the foul creature, which only hissed and ran off. That was when Tiedoll came busting into the room, proclaiming that his "Yuu danger detector' was going off.

"Shut up old man, I'm fine. The beansprout just makes me want to punch dozens of holes into his body." Allen shivered, and Neah got defensive, ready to knock someone dead. While all of _that_ was happening, the ones that were silent were the ones that were originally making all of the noise.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!"

"Kanda, chill it. We all know it's your time of month, but you don't need to make anyone else miserable. Ok?" Allen gently patted Kanda's shoulder, like a worried mother would do. That action definitely made Kanda angrier, but to Allen, it was worth it.

"Piss off, _moyashi_. If I needed mental help, I would've gone with the old man."

"Really?! REALLY?! PLEASE COME TO ME FOR HELP, I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY, AND EVERY, WAY POSSIBLE!" Tiedoll was crying rivers, just by hearing that Kanda would come to him for help. But we all know that Kanda's pride is too great for that. No, Kanda would much rather get his face smacked with a pie, than go to Tiedoll for _anything_ in general.

"Old man, I'll only ask you this once; do you wanna wake up tomorrow?" Kanda's threat was taken like a friendly question, to Tiedoll.

"Of course I would! ~ It's nice to know that we can finally get along, Son! ~ Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to go on a picnic and watch movies!" Tiedoll started to drag, the ever so reluctant, Kanda away from the rest of the group.

"NO FAIR, TIEDOLL! ONLY YOU GET TO GO ON A PICNIC!" Neah, Sheryl, and Komui were all trying to drag their obsessions out like Tiedoll did, but none of the ones being dragged, moved an inch.

"Why won't you just have lunch with your Dad/Uncle/Brother?!" They were all sobbing, no never mind, not sobbing. The grown, adult, men, were now crying like newborn babies would.

"Because you would cling onto me the whole time!" Allen answered for himself and for Lenalee, but Road answered on her own.

"It's because you didn't buy me the dolly that I wanted!"

"No! I'M A FAILURE, A MONSTER!" Sheryl was the only one who had to go through so much pain, and that only made the others rejoice at his misery.

"It's ok daddy, all you need to do is buy me the dolly!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Sheryl jumped out of a nearby window, and began to run faster than the speed of light. Road began to play, but Lenalee was still worrying over a man jumping out of the window and running at full speed, just for a doll.

"Uh, didn't you go a bit too far?" Road looked over at Lenalee and stared at her with dead eyes.

"Of course I did, and now that I think about it, who're you?" It looked like Road was judging Lenalee, but Lavi distracted her.

"HEY ROAD, YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME AT ACTING! ~"

"IS THAT A THREAT, LAVI?" Road went running off to who-knows-where, but Lavi stayed behind and had a chat with Lenalee.

"I bet you were just worried about her dad, am I right?" Lenalee nodded her head, and Lavi smiled. "Then don't worry, Road is like a puppy. She'll be cold towards you at first, but if you give her candy, she'll warm up to you!"

"But Lavi, I don't think you can give candy to dogs, especially puppies."

"Well, this is a _very _special puppy, isn't it? Anyways, I gotta go, or else I'll have to give Road more candy!" Lavi ran to where Road was practicing her acting skills, while Lavi was hysterically laughing at her poor skills. Suddenly, the door to Allen's room was busted open by a heavily panting Sheryl.

"How dare you make fun of my angels' acting!? She can get an acting job if she wanted to!" Sheryl, who was trying to defend his daughter, had a fiery look in his eyes that basically warned Lavi to agree with what he was saying.

"Don't lie Sheryl, we all know that she's horrible at acting." Tyki bluntly said the hateful truth, and you can bet that he took great pride in that.

"_**What did you say, little brother?" **_Tyki obviously didn't care about Sheryl's threat, and repeated his words.

"Oh my, dear brother, is your age finally making you go deaf? I said: **We all know that she is a terrible actor, and that's why not one producer requested her for a role.**"

"I think you added a few words, but it's the truth, none the less." Allen was in the sidelines, being fed grapes by an unknown lady in Egyptian style attire.

"HOW DARE YOU FILTHY COWS TALK BAD ABOUT MY SWEET ANGEL LIKE THAT!?" Sheryl was furious at Allen, but the evil child had a plan in mind.

"I didn't want to say it, Tyki forced me to! He threatened me, saying that he will hurt my new brother if I didn't go along with his plan!" The now crying Allen was next to Tim, who went with the story that Allen told.

"It's all true! Bro, I was scared! ~" Sheryl began to tear up, mainly because two adorable children were threatened.

"I see ~ Dear brother; you will pay for threatening these two innocent children. You're punishment will be harsh, so prepare yourself!"

"You're seriously going to trust them, over me, your old brother?! I'm disgusted, Sheryl, how far you have fallen." Tyki's cold words seemed to have reached Sheryl's unchangeable heart, so once again, Sheryl was crying.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS STUPID BROTHER OF YOURS!"

'_Thank goodness that worked, I would've been dead.' _Tyki's thoughts of relief were soon ruined, because Road was telling her, naïve, father some stuff that should've been forgotten.

"But daddy, he still called me a bad actress. That makes me feel crying." A single tear came rolling down Road's smooth cheek, and that caught Sheryl's attention. Once Sheryl processed what he just saw, hot, raging flames burst from behind him. His eyes were that of an angry bull, and his hair was like fierce wild snake.

"Yes you're right; he _did_ say something like that, didn't he." Sheryl was kicking Tyki and the poor younger brother couldn't do anything about it. Not only did Sheryl kick, but he also pulled a few hairs and threw some punches. And when Sheryl decided to stop, everyone who was in the room stared at Tyki, and gave him the eyes of pity.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Tyki's loud voice echoed throughout the house, and then there was a bang.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP YELLING?" A furious Cross came in like a giant storm, and began to hit everyone who was making noise. In other words, he hit Tyki and Sheryl.

"And the next time you make a lot of noise, I'll do something much worse." And with that, Cross left and was never to be seen again. The teenagers kicked the adults out, and they proceeded to watch a movie and eat a bunch of junk food. And when everyone departed, it was 11 o'clock, but no one was complaining. Actually, they were all complaining, mainly about having school the next day.

_**Next day~**_

"I'M TIIIIRRRREDDDDD~ AAALLEEENN, HEEELLLLPPPPP MMMEEEEE!" Lavi clung onto Allen, and tried to drag him down so he can use him like a pillow. But Allen wasn't going of have any of that.

"SHADDUP LAVI! NO ONE TOLD YOU TO GO TO SLEEP LATE!"

"BUUUT ALLLLLLEEENNN~ THAT'S WHAT THE NIGHT IS FOR!"

"Then, that's what you get. Oh look, it's Lenalee!" Allen and Lavi trotted over to Lenalee, and once again, Lavi clung onto Allen.

"Hiiiii Leeenaaaladdyyyy!"

"Oh, hi, Lavi and Allen, and why do you look so tired, Lavi?" Lenalee looked like she was worried about what Lavi would do if he was sleepy. She began to think about another World War starting, or maybe, he would annoy the other students to no end, and they would end up going against Lavi. While her imagination kept on making things worse, Lavi decided to take a short nap, haha, get it? _Short_ nap, y'know, 'cuz he was clinging to Allen… no? Ok. So since Lavi decided to take a nap while clinging onto Allen, the white headed beansprout shook the eye patch wearing parrot. As the minutes rolled by, Allen shook the deep sleeping parrot faster, but even that didn't wake him up.

"Lavi, there's a girl near us that is exactly your type! ~" Allen whispered these words into the sleepy heads' ear, and sure enough, that woke him up.

"WHERE IS THE BLONDE HAIRED, GREEN EYED, PORCELAIN SKINNED BEAUTY?!" Lavi jumped from Allen's side, and began to search for his ideal type. This reaction only made both Lenalee, Allen, and some other student laugh. It was a good day for everyone, well maybe not for Lavi, but majority wins.

"Keep dreaming, Lavi, now c'mon class is about to start! ~" Lavi nodded, and was obviously still trying to comprehend what just happened. With a pat on the back, Allen made it known to Lavi that he cheered for him to find his ideal woman.

"Ok, bye Lavi see you in Art!" Allen and Lenalee made their way towards English, but Allen felt like something was going to happen. Something deep down inside of him just _knew _that today was definitely _not _going to be a normal day. When they reached their destination, Allen opened the door, and as usual, Neah lunged out of the class just to try to hug him. The whole class went by, with nothing out of the ordinary happening, but Allen just couldn't shake that feeling off.

"Off to my next class, huh? Wait, there was no Narain toady! FINALLY!" Allen went to his next class with a smile on his face and with a twinkle in his eyes. As he entered the classroom, many of his groupies gathered around him, and enjoyed the time that he spent with them.

"Allen-sama, that demon isn't here today! Let's celebrate with some cupcakes that I brought today!" "What a coincidence, I brought some cookies too!" "I also brought some drinks!" As the groupies gathered all of the items, Allen was still smiling, even as Kanda stepped into the room.

"Wipe that smile off of your face, it disturbs me." Kanda had the face of a disgusted 15 year old girl, except he was scarier.

"Shut up, Kanda, just let me enjoy this peaceful day." Allen went back to humming a happy tune, not caring if anyone looked at him weirdly. To Allen, the day couldn't get any better, well that's what he thought.

"Hey Allen, I got these cookies, and I don't really want them; would you like to have them?" A random fangirl was blushing as she handed them over to him.

"Thank you for these delicious cookies! ~" Allen happily munched on the sweetened treat, and he smiled at the girl, and she just squealed.

"You're welcome, you can ask me to bake you some whenever you want!" The girl smiled, and left to go brag to her friends about Allen liking her cookies. Just a few minutes after, Mr. Yeager stepped into the room and began his lesson. The class went by fast, and obviously, Allen didn't pay attention to the teacher. On his way out of the class, he got a text from Road saying: **Millennie told me to tell you that we're picking you up today, and that if you want your friends to come along, they can. **

"Okayy~" Allen made his way toward the P.E. area and found Lavi on his way there.

"Beansprout, I'm still sleepy! I even slept for a good hour! What should I do?"

"First of all, you should stop sleeping in your classes. Second of all, go to sleep earlier. Third of all, you should give me $10 for a sleeping potion, and an extra $5 for giving you advice." Lavi saw how serious Allen was about money, and that piqued his interest.

"What do you need money for? Don't you have a ton of it?"

"I still need to pay all of Cross's debts, and apparently, I'm not making enough money." Allen and Lavi made it to their destination, and started changing into their P.E. clothes.

"It really sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Lavi looked at Allen with the eyes of pity, but like Tyki, he wasn't going to have any of that.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES THAT SPELL PITY!"

"I GET IT, STOP YELLING AT ME!" Allen and Lavi finished changing, so they took their conversation outside.

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T GET IT, I STILL SEE THE PITY YOU HAVE IN YOUR EYES!"

"OK, FINE, BUT THAT'S IN THE PAST NOW!"

"Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I thought that you would have punched me in the gut, and I'm sure that I would've cried." Allen looked at Lavi with a face that clearly said, 'What the hell?'

"You need serious help." Allen laughed and the two of them began their stretches for the class. And after stretching the class played soccer, with Lavi's team winning.

"Since when were you so good at playing a sport?"

"Oh!~ I've always been good at playing soccer, so I never bothered to play any other sport!"

"What?! Why only soccer? You would've been cooler if you played every sport!"

"REALLY?! YOU RELLY THINK SO?" Now, Lavi's ego was boosted to the max, and Allen didn't know how to deal with it. That was until someone else, who had pale white skin and the work 'Extra' written on his blank face, came out of nowhere and bonked Lavi on the head. Allen stared at 'Extra' and looked at him as if he was an alien.

"Sir, would you mind looking away? I get _really _nervous when people stare at me." 'Extra was acting like a shy high school girl.

"Oooooookayyyy, well, you do you, and I'll just go over _there_. I'll make sure that no one will stare at you from now on." Allen became awkward, and quickly shuffled away from 'Extra', as he totally forgot about Lavi. After P.E. was over, Allen went over to Math class, his least favorite class. He walked, for what seemed like forever, and finally made it to class. When Allen stepped in, he didn't see Cross anywhere. He wasn't hiding in the back of the room, nor was he at his desk.

'_That's weird… What am I talking about, he always does this. You're so silly Allen!' _Allen went over to his seat, and was almost immediately greeted by Johnny, along with a bunch of girls.

"Hey Allen, you seem happy!" Johnny smiled as Allen began to explain why he was so happy.

"This is my day, Johnny. This is the one day I can relax without Cross having to do something to get me pissed off!" Allen smiled a genuine smile that made all of the girls' heart flutter.

"That's good to hear! I hope your day continues to go well." Johnny hoped Allen the best, and they went on with their lives. Then, the class ended, and they all went to lunch.

"Hey Allen, are you not going to eat?" Lenalee looked at Allen worriedly, and Allen smiled.

"Oh, don't worry Lenalee! I've got this!" Allen held a tiny pill in his hand, with a water bottle in the other hand. Allen poured the water on the pill, and then the pill expanded into many different kinds of food.

"WOW! YOU CAN DO THAT?!" Lavi stared at Allen in surprise, to which the latter only gave Lavi a 'thumbs up.'

"You bet I can! Never underestimate my influence!"

"Since when were they invented? I've never seen them anywhere, and where can I get some?"

"Well, Lavi, I got it specifically made, and it only cost a few thousand dollars; isn't that great?!" Lavi stared at Allen, not blinking, until he finally cracked.

"DAMMMMN, I WANT ONE!" Lenalee laughed at how childish Lavi was acting. Lavi only continued to show his excitement towards the food pill.

"Well, too bad! ~ It's for me only, not even the other band members have any." Allen began to eat his food, but Lavi stared at Allen with puppy dog eyes. And in the end, Allen gave Lavi one of his many food pills.

"Thanks!" Lavi handed Allen a little sticky note that had an 'I.O.U' with his own signature. "You should feel honored!"

"Really, I should? Maybe I'll use it right now, and make you do my part of the bet." Allen smiled wickedly, but Lavi looked confused.

"What bet- Oh wait, the one where you had to dress up like a girl?" Lavi didn't mind dressing up like a girl, but to have to go to the extent of shaving every inch of body hair on his body was just too much.

"Don't forget to shave your pits, legs, and just to make you suffer, your arms too! ~" Allen smiled an angelic smile, and Lavi was only left to wonder how he could be so cruel.

"BUT IT TOOK AGES TO GROW ALL OF THIS LUCIOUS HAIR!"

"Too bad! ~ Oh, and don't forget to add a chest, and that this will last for a week!" Lavi mumbled something about regretting something, and the bell rung, signaling the next class.

"Well, let's go!" Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen made their way toward their next class. The only thing that the three of them never noticed was that Kanda wasn't there. What could've happened to him? Will he be in their next class? The world may never know!

* * *

***mierda=Shit  
*P-m= Pac-man… I got lazy ._.  
*Chancla=Sandal  
*Bueno=Hello**

**Hi! Thanks for waiting, it feels like a year, doesn't it? Oh wait… sorry…**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and if you didn't, please tell me on what I can work on! Well, I'm going to go celebrate, because Leo finally won an Oscar! Oh, and I'll write another chapter soon enough! Have a good day/night!**

**P.S. I really should work on making this story more interesting, huh? Yeah… Ok Bye! **


End file.
